


Harry S. Riddle

by Azula99_Cop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry hijo de Voldemort, Moral Ambiguity, Multi, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azula99_Cop/pseuds/Azula99_Cop
Summary: James Potter retó a un duelo a Voldemort y perdió, en lugar de arrebatarle la vida Voldemort violó a su esposa. De esta unión violenta, de este ser malvado y cruel se engendró lo imposible: un niño inocente.No hay parejas. Hay mención de violaciones múltiples, entre criaturas y humanos y presenciadas por un menor de edad. Hya viseras, cuerpos y sangre.Libro 1.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Publico lunes y jueves.

_Señor Harry S. Riddle._

_Dormitorio “Atlántida”._

_Tercera planta._

_Torre Sur._

_Dirección desconocida._

Leí con fascinación el sobre. La carta era impresionante, naturalmente, era mi invitación a formar parte de las filas del alumnado de Hogwarts, la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, según papá, pero el sobre en el que llegó la carta más el listado de libros, ropa y lo otro que necesitaría para mi primer año escolar me ganaba. Nadie nunca antes me había escrito.

El búho de pie en el umbral de la ventana trinó, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Cierto, cierto —murmuré mi frase favorita. Me dirigí a mi escritorio a los pies de la otra ventana, donde en las mañanas daba mejor la luz. Mi habitación quedaba ubicada en una torre, lo que le daba una graciosa y redondeada forma, diferente a todas las caricaturas de habitaciones que hubiese conocido o visto en los libros con imágenes.

Tomé mi pluma con los colores del arcoíris, un pergamino nuevo y tinta azul oscuro. No me senté en la silla de madera a juego con el escritorio. ¿Para qué? No tomaría sino un minuto.

 _Estimado director_.

No, taché estimado, a mi padre no le gustaría saber que me dirigía así a su enemigo.

—Ay no —me quejé observando el tachón —. Lo arruiné.

A buscar otro pergamino nuevo.

—A ver… Director, si, a secas. ¿Cómo es que escribe papá sus cartas?

_Director_

_Yo, Harry S. Riddle, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, acepto su cortes invitación a estudiar en Hogwarts._

_Muchas gracias._

_Atentamente._

_Harry S. Riddle._

—Si, perfecta.

Saqué un poco de cuerda de uno de los gabinetes de mi escritorio y até la carta a la pata del búho. Fue después de verlo volar que me arrepentí de no haberle dado algo de comer.

_Oh bien._

Di un gran salto. Por supuesto, yo tenía que olvidarme del asunto entre manos, ¡era mi onceavo cumpleaños! Carcajeándome busqué en mi armario una muda de ropa de día, a papá no le gustaría que yo bajase al comedor usando pijamas. La mayoría de mi ropa era simple, overoles en diversos tonos de la escala de grises y poleras de colores con capas cortas y botines de cuero.

Sintiéndome preparado, guardé la carta y la lista de equipo en el sobre. No corrí, me daba miedo hacerlo y tropezarme con algo o alguien que no quisiera ver. No importaba que la Torre Sur fuera la residencia de mi padre y que nadie salvo yo pudiera acercarse, mi papá ya hacía suficientes cosas macabras para que yo previniera.

A lo largo de mis once años me encontré envuelto en varias situaciones y posiciones incómodas. Una vez pude aprender a leer llegaron a mí las fabulas y cuentos repletos de imágenes en movimiento y personajes clichés que me causaron conmoción. Me vi obligado a admitir que el mundo que conocía compartía mayores similitudes con los villanos de largas capas y risas macabras que con el héroe amigable. Tuve que aceptar a los cinco años que mi papá era un hombre malo, muy, muy malo. No hallaba otra explicación para las personas secuestradas en los calabozos del castillo, ni al hecho que tuviéramos calabozos en pleno funcionamiento o a las personas con trajes negros y máscaras blancas visitando continuamente el lugar. Ni hablar de los muggles golpeados y torturados por los pasillos a modo de entretenimiento colectivo. Papá no ocultaba nada de mí, aunque en ocasiones regañaba a sus tropas por hacer un “festín de tripas” por fuera de los calabozos o salpicarme la ropa con sangre de muggles. No podría enumerar las veces que papá cerró una puerta en mis narices para que yo no viese la locura que ocurría en el interior.

—Joven señor, buenos días —me topé con uno de los susodichos enmascarados en la segunda planta. El hombre se detuvo y me hizo una reverencia.

—Buenos días —respondí sin detenerme. No tenía forma de alejarme de los enmascarados, que se llamaban mortífagos, mi papá era su jefe.

—Que tenga un feliz cumpleaños —me deseó cortésmente.

—Gracias.

Los seguidores de papá venían en varios modelos y en general eran amables, pero distantes. El castillo era su centro de operaciones por lo que abundaban por los corredores; mi país se encontraba en una guerra civil y política, papá peleaba con uñas y dientes para hacerse con el mandato de Gran Bretaña, indiferente de las muertes que tenía que causar para ello.

Cualquiera supondría que al ser el hijo de su líder los mortífagos me tratarían con mayor simpatía, pero yo jamás iba a tener oportunidad de comandarlos igual que mi padre. Yo era una presencia tolerada, una desgracia lamentable que se intentaba olvidar, un sangre sucia. No es como si fuera mi culpa, yo no le pedí a papá que se descuidara.

Me temo que aprendí sobre el sexo a los cuatro años, especialmente sobre los lados feos del sexo.

—¡Buenos días! —exclamé al poner los pies en el suelo de piedra lisa del comedor principal.

Papá alzó la vista de su tostada, le untaba mantequilla. Su periódico flotaba junto a su cabeza, aguardando a ser leído.

—No grites. Buenos días Harry.

Le sonreí a papá. Él era un hombre muy guapo, alto y moreno con una piel lechosa, eternamente vestido en tonos oscuros; lo más impactante en papá eran sus ojos rojos. ¿Estaba loco por qué sus ojos antinaturales, incluso en el mundo de la magia, no me provocaran miedo (la mayor parte del tiempo)? Nah, podría ser malo, pero era mi padre.

—Mira papi —corrí hasta su posición en la cabecera de la mesa —. Llegó mi carta de Hogwarts.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo tras ojear el sobre y beber de su café negro, sin azúcar. Tardíamente agregó —. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —yo ya me encontraba sentándome. Inmediatamente apareció un elfo domestico vestido con un sencillo uniforme gris.

—Feliz cumpleaños amito Harry —chilló con su voz aguda que sacaba muecas a papá —. ¿Desea su desayuno normal o el especial?

—El especial, Pimpón.

—En seguida amito.

La criatura desapareció. Papá resopló, pero no era conmigo, sino con lo que leía.

—¿Algo gracioso?

—Un idiota en el ministerio llegó borracho ayer a trabajar, hoy le dedicaron la caricatura de la editorial.

Me la mostró, era jocosa, un hombre barbudo apoyado en un mostrador tambaleante y quejándose con su secretaria por traerle papeleo al bar. La comida que apareció en mi plato me distrajo y papá volvió a leer. Mi desayuno consistía en tres panqueques con chocolate y crema por encima, simulando el hocico de un perro, a su lado había jarabe y mantequilla moldeada para lucir igual que un pollito, setas y tomates guisados y una pila de salchichas de pavo ahumadas en salsa, con té blanco para beber.

—Papi —hablé a mitad de desayuno.

—Mmm.

—¿Me compraste un regalo?

No me sorprendería si negaba, fueron los mortífagos quienes iniciaron la tradición de darme regalos en mi cumpleaños por mera cortesía, a papá ese tipo de celebraciones no le interesaban en lo más mínimo. De no ser por mis libros no me habría enterado de lo que era una fiesta o un pastel de cumpleaños.

—Aun no —respondió distraídamente —. Lo compraremos esta tarde, saqué una horas para ir por tus útiles de la escuela.

—¡¿Hoy?! ¡Si! —elevé las manos en puños al cielo. Con una mirada papá me dijo lo que opinaba de mi efusividad. Bajé los brazos —. Lo siento.

E igual papá negó divertido con la cabeza, porque mi sonrisa rompía mi rostro. Por fin haría magia real y no solo los trucos que papá y sus seguidores me enseñaban en sus ratos libres; por supuesto, los hechizos de duelo no contaban, esos eran obligatorios, así como los juegos usando la magia.

—Anda, come —frunció el ceño a mi plato —. Y no volverás a ver tanta grasa en tu plato si yo no te veo haciendo ejercicio, ¿entendido?

—Si papi.

No podía aseverar que mi padre me amara, me gustaba decirme que me quería lo suficiente para preocuparse por mí. Pimpón volvió a aparecer cargando una bandeja con correspondencia, chillando algo sobre que las cartas estaban libres de hechizos y que mis ya habían sido examinados y apilados en la alfombra de mi habitación. El elfo estaba tan cronometrado como un reloj, apareció justo cuando papá tragó su ultimo bocado de los huevos en su plato. Vi a mi progenitor enterrarse en su trabajo; yo no tenía idea de a que se dedicaba papá. O sea, objetivamente si conocía su titulo, señor oscuro en vías de una dictadura y la inmortalidad. Ajá, pero ¿qué hacía un señor oscuro? Lo que fuese, generaba toneladas de dinero y papeleo interminable.

No por primera vez me pregunté que hacía yo ahí, sentado en el comedor de ese oscuro castillo con más sangre que una morgue. Un sangre sucia no tenía nada que hacer al lado de Lord Voldemort, pero papá, en un raro impulso, decidió quedarse conmigo. Mi primera teoría era que él creyó por muchos años que era infértil, dato que él mismo me compartió, y fui su única posibilidad para tener un hijo. Aunque, dado que papá buscaba la inmortalidad, la descendencia era algo absurdo y estorboso. Mi segunda teoría, a la que más le apostaba, era que papá me robó por maldad a mi madre.

Yo no conocía gran cosa de la mujer que me trajo al mundo, salvo que era una sangre sucia casada con un noble sangre pura a la que papá violó después de que su esposo perdiese un duelo con papá, quien prefirió no matarlo sino humillarlo públicamente. Yo no consideraba bueno o malo ese acto de papá que me permitió existir, pero la sociedad elitista y sus antiguas leyes no vieron con malos ojos la acción. Papá ganó un duelo y era libre de quedarse con la vida, propiedades o el cuerpo de la mujer del perdedor. Fue culpa de ese hombre retar a un señor oscuro sin medir las consecuencias. Y cuando papá supo que su violación engendró un bebé en el vientre inmundo de la nacida de muggles que se negaba a abortar, por más que la Luz, los opositores de papá y el grupo político de ella, se lo implorase, se dio en la tarea de cazar al matrimonio; en eso si yo daba mis respetos a esa gente, se ocultaron por más de dos años, papá me halló cuando yo tenía año y medio de nacido. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche, era mi pesadilla más recurrente.

Yo me aferraba a las barandas de mi cuna, una figura oscura estaba en el suelo, sobre un cuerpo que se retorcía. El recuerdo en sí era borroso, pero el vaivén de las caderas de mi padre era muy característico, él violaba nuevamente a mi madre mientras sus manos fuertes la sometían contra el suelo. No vi el rostro de ella, papá me tapaba, pero noté el forcejeo que hacía, el suficiente para desesperar a papi y que este le diera una sonora bofetada antes de amarrarle las manos con cuerdas invisibles. Recordaba la voz de mamá.

_Por favor no… otra vez no… deténgase… déjeme… por favor… por favor…_

Las suplicas de mi madre cayeron en un balde hueco, papá se rió de ella. Las palabras de mamá se remplazaron con llanto entrecortado y quejidos de dolor conforme papá dejaba escapar de su boca unos sonidos extraños, bufidos similares a los de los perros cansados y un largo gemido al culminar. Las palabras finales de papá para mi madre no solían aparecer en mis sueños, para ese punto él ya me tenía en brazos y me había aplicado un hechizo adormecedor, mas con un par de ocasiones en mis sueños bastaron para que la frase se grabara con fuego en mi cerebro.

_Eres deliciosa, sangre sucia. Es una pena tener que dejarte aquí a que te goce ese hombre que tienes de esposo. Me encantaría tenerte desnuda y esposada en un calabozo, las maravillas que hace el frío en el cuerpo de una mujer. Tal vez lo haga algún día y, ¿quién sabe? Quizá el pequeño Harry se una a mí. Si, madre e hijo, sería encantador._

_Cerdo enfermo_.

Yo había visto a las mujeres en los calabozos, eran muggles en su mayoría y estaban del mismo modo que papá describió, desnudas y encadenadas. Sin embargo, a ellas las amarraban a cuatro patas y los hombres hacían fila para violarlas, yo lo vi más veces de las que debí hacerlo al bajar a buscar a papi para entregarle su correspondencia de la tarde. Ese era el tipo de espectáculos en los que papá me cerraba la puerta en la cara, pero si él no estaba allí los mortífagos me sentaban en una silla para que observara el espectáculo. Muchas quedaban embarazadas, su grandes barrigas rebotaban con los empujones de los hombres; ellas daban a luz en los calabozos y eran puestas en una sala aparte, un lugar esterilizado, por 40 días antes de que les retiraran a sus bebés porque papá decía que los niños necesitaban la leche materna, luego los enviaban a esos orfanatos mágicos que papá tanto pujó con sus influencias en el ministerio para que se crearan. Sin sus hijos las mujeres eran de nuevo huecos disponibles y volvían a amarrarlas.

En verdad, yo esperaba nunca ver a mi madre en ese sitio.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Parpadeé en dirección de papá. Pensando en mamá me quedé viendo al vacío y olvidé mi desayuno.

—Claro, claro.

Papá sonrió, le causaban gracia mis “infantiles hábitos”.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Trataba de recordar mi sueño.

Pesadilla, los sueños con mi madre eran pesadillas.

—Deja las tonterías y come.

—Si papi.

Después del desayuno acudí a la cancha de quidditch atrás del castillo. Me acostumbré a jugar solo al darme cuenta que los elfos domésticos le temían a las alturas y que los hijos de los mortífagos eran pedantes y estirados, me enojé cuando descubrí que les gustaba empujar a Pimpón escaleras abajo para verlo rebotar. Además me trataban con una amabilidad poco creíble y varias de las chicas intentaron besarme en diferentes oportunidades. Papá dejó de invitarlos cuando notó mi resistencia a juntarme con ellos y me obligó a confesarle que las niñas me espantaban.

Papá rió por horas.

Tomé de la canasta de balones una quaffle, mi vieja escoba estaba recostada a la canasta, era la Nimbus 2000, recién salida al mercado. Papá se aseguraba de que yo tuviese los prototipos antes de que los demás por una cuestión de arrogancia, de seguro el modelo Nimbus 2001 lo tendría para navidad. No es como si bañar en oro una escoba importara, los mortífagos no dejarían de tratarme con su decente y obligatoria amabilidad. Más le valía papá no fallar y morir en su intento de hacerse con el poder, porque yo no sería capaz de mantener a sus tropas bajo mi mando.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gringotts era impresionante de adentro hacia afuera. A diferencia de mi padre, yo si disfruté del viaje en el carro minero y no salí del edificio con ganas de vomitar, como papi, que metía en su boca un caramelo de miel para resistir el fuerte mareo que lo atacó.

—Eres raro en ocasiones —le dije.

—Y tu maleducado con tus mayores —respondió tendiéndome su mano para que no nos separáramos. Con la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts el Callejón Diagon se vio inundado de gente pululando entre las tiendas. No era inusual que yo saliera del castillo con papá, pero generalmente solía ser porque él se marchaba por más de un día y desconfiaba de mi seguridad dejándome solo en casa con los mortífagos. No obstante, los viajes de papá eran al exterior y en busca de seguidores con vampiros, hombres lobo y otras creaturas alejadas de la civilización; a un lugar tan promedio como el Callejón Diagon no solíamos acudir.

—Iniciemos con tus uniformes, es lo más tardado.

—Mejor con mi varita. Quiero tenerla ya —tironeé de su capa señalando la tienda de varitas al otro lado del callejón.

Una mujer que pasaba por ahí ser rió de nosotros.

—No comas ansias, el postre se sirve al último por una razón.

Hice una mueca, su razonamiento no me convencía, pero no había forma de protestar, la tienda de Madame Malkin ya estaba frente a nosotros. Los escabeles se encontraban ocupados, una de las empleadas nos señaló los asientos saludándonos y ofreciéndonos jugo de calabaza. Papá no aceptó. Me senté en una de las sillas acolchadas en lo que papá se alejaba para examinar una túnica masculina de un color rojo oscuro.

Fue curioso sentarse en el anonimato. En casa siempre tenía personas a mi alrededor que me reverenciaban y saludaban, en las salidas con papá todos los residentes me reconocían como el “pequeño unigénito sangre sucia del señor oscuro”, por lo que no me perdían de vista ofreciéndome dulces o asegurándose de que yo estuviera a salvo. En cambio, en la tienda de Madame Malkin yo me fundía con la ambientación, era un cliente más. Sin elegir ninguna prenda, papá se sentó junto a mí. Nadie lo reconocía a él y eso era aún más asombroso; Rabastan, uno de los mortífagos de papá, me contó la razón mostrándome una foto mía que se publicó en el periódico el día posterior a mi rapto, yo fui un bebé muy lindo. Al parecer para las fechas de mi rapto papá ocultó su rostro en las redadas y combates, por lo que no había una fotografía suya o un testimonio que aseverase un retrato hablado. Nunca supe si lo hizo por protegerme o si fue una coincidencia, pero Rabastan insinuó que papá volvería a salir a la luz una vez las personas me reconocieran a mí como su hijo.

—Tu turno cariño.

Madame Malkin, vestida en una larga túnica malva, me ayudó a subirme a uno de los escabeles. Había otro niño en el segundo escabel, un chico rechoncho acompañado por su estrambótica abuela, yo carecía de otra palabra para describir a una mujer con un buitre disecado sobre su sombrero.

—Hola —me saludó. Lo miré un instante. Madame Malkin ya empezaba a tomarme medidas.

—Hola.

Mi experiencia con niños de mi edad no era grata, pero este chico, quien quiera que fuese, no tenía motivos para adularme o besarme a la fuerza, tal vez podría convertirse en un tentativo amigo. O tal vez no, no me gustó la forma en que mi padre lo miraba, con sus ojos azules, a causa de un hechizo de glamur, brillando con malicia.

—¿Vas a Hogwarts?

—Si, primer año, ¿y tú?

—También. Soy Neville Longbottom.

Oh. Longbottom… conocí a Alice y Frank Longbottom, los mortífagos los capturaron cuando yo tenía cinco años, supe que los dieron por muertos, pero estaban vivos, muy vivos y bajo el imperius. Ellos eran parte de un experimento secreto de papá, cuyo objetivo era aumentar la población mágica fundando orfanatos avalados por el gobierno, que desconocía a la persona tras el dinero dado que legalmente los orfanatos de papá eran pertenecientes a una organización sin ánimos de lucro de sangre puras, depositando ahí a los bebés que habitaban los calabozos en calidad de NN. Los Longbottom se apareaban como animales con muggles para crear niños mágicos.

—Es un gusto, soy Harry Riddle.

Neville bajó del escabel, habían terminado con sus túnicas. Si su abuela o él conocían mi nombre, no lo dieron a saber.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, nos vemos en Hogwarts.

—Igualmente.

Las túnicas no resultaron muy tardadas, solo diez minutos. Madame Malkin nos las empacó en una bolsa de papel sin fondo que papá redujo de tamaño y guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿La varita? —pregunté tomando su mano, eran escasas las oportunidades que tenía de tocarlo.

—Los libros.

Hice un puchero y papá me sonrió. Cuando sonreía era bueno, siempre que no hubiese alguien gritando. No capté el nombre de la librería, papá me empujó por la puerta, afanado de repente y mirando a sus espaldas; entre la multitud cualquier podría haber sido sospechosos, yo solo destaqué a una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo caminando de la mano de un hombre con anteojos; su cabello era hermoso. Me desentendí del asunto al ser conducido a las estanterías, me gustaba leer, era lo que más hacía y era el hábito que papá más me fomentaba. En un carrito pusimos los libros de primeros años, papá agregó un libro sobre hechizos de higiene y del hogar, yo tomé una novela sobre dos piratas.

—¿Quieres otro? No volveremos hasta dentro de un año —me advirtió papá, a sabiendas de que yo devoraba libros.

—¿Puedo suscribirme al catálogo?

Asintió y buscamos los folletos al final de la tienda. No únicamente se encontraba la subscripción anual a la librería, sino a la tienda de pociones, de juguetes y a una tienda de ropa que no era la de Madame Malkin. Papá me dejó tomar folletos de cada una. Pagamos en caja, la fila era más fluida que donde Madame Malkin. En esa ocasión no protesté siendo arrastrado al boticario, yo era bueno preparando pociones, lo suficiente para que papá me contratara un tutor privado que me instruía dos veces a la semana, un extraño hombre de Rusia.

—Coge lo que quieras —dijo. Compré lo que se requería, pero no mucho más, calderos de oro tenía en casa, así como de acero. De peltre no.

—¿Por qué piden de peltre? Boris dice que los de acero son mejores.

—Porque son más baratos —se burló y me quitó el de peltre de las manos —. Usaras el de acero.

Salimos en dirección de la tienda de pergaminos. En lo que papá cargaba nuestra canasta con pergaminos yo me fijé en los artículos de la tienda: vendían cuadernos muggle y mágicos, equipos de cera para sellar las cartas, sobres, postales y cuerda especial, la que no lastimaba las piernas de los búhos. Tomé varios cuadernos mágicos, papá me amenazó con su cinturón cuando de niño le pedí un juguete muggle así que yo repelía esos objetos, una agenda escolar de cuero marrón y un cuaderno con hojas decoradas para escribir cartas.

—¿Puedo? —señalé a los anillos infantiles en uno de los bloques. Con un anillo así yo podría imprimir un sello en la cera de las cartas. Se vería genial.

—No —bajó la voz —. Eres un heredero de Slytherin, tienes un anillo con el escudo de la familia aguardándote.

¿Qué? ¿Portar yo el anillo de heredero Slytherin? Naturalmente papá usaba el anillo perteneciente al líder de la familia, pero ¿yo?

—Pero papá, ¿y mi sangre?

—Qué más da. Si a nuestros ancestros les molesta que se levanten de entre los muertos y me lo digan a la cara. Ahora, ven, te quiero hacer un obsequio.

—¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños? —di un vergonzoso brinquito.

—No, uno por entrar a Hogwarts.

Papá nos apareció al Callejón Louf tras pagar las compras. A diferencia del Callejón Diagon, en Louf se encontraban las tiendas para caballeros, restaurantes y cafés donde se reunían los políticos con sus abogados y boutiques con costosos perfumes y pañuelos de seda.

—¿Algo snob? —gemí —. ¿Acaso me parezco al engendro Malfoy?

—Por tu bien espero que no, pero me temo que si, te compraré algo súper costoso, oh que malvado de mi parte —ironizó.

Le saqué la lengua. Papá me llevó a una tienda para caballeros al final del callejón. El sitio era genial, súper elegante y con poca clientela, pero todos iban mejor vestidos que yo, que aun usaba mi ropa para jugar en el jardín, lo que me otorgó una epifanía de mi existencia. Una dependiente, una hermosa mujer rubia, se nos aproximó.

—Estilográficos, por favor —dijo papá sin saludar. Rara vez yo lo oía decir “por favor”.

—Por aquí señor.

Nos condujo a una mesa de vidrio con estilógrafos de diferentes tipos y precios. No supe que decir del regalo aun no elegido, me gustaban mis plumas de colores y tintas variadas. Papá pidió ver los estilográficos con plumín de oro, aquello era usar nuevamente el dinero para tratar de elevarme por sobre los sangre pura. Suspiré internamente y me dejé consentir.

—¿Cuál te gusta?

Miré las plumas expuestas por sobre el mostrador. Algunas eran lisas, otras con joyas.

—Me gusta la que tiene dibujos de flores —era un estilográfico marrón en cuya base aparecían algunas plantas de oro, las flores eran de colores apagados, camuflándose con el marrón de base. La tapa del plumín también tenía diseño, eran dientes de león color oro.

—Una muy bonita —alabó la vendedora —. ¿Señor?

—Si. ¿Tintas?

—Para niños tenemos un paquete de colores, basta que el plumín toque la tinta para estar cargada la válvula de la pluma.

—¿Paquetes de colores? —me animé.

—Así es —saco varias alargadas cajas de madera por debajo del mostrador —. De 6, 12, 24, 48 y 72 colores.

—Wow —exclamé —. Quiero el de 72.

La mujer tuvo la amabilidad de destapar el susodicho para observar las opciones. Los había desde colores normales a fosforescentes, estrellados, invisible, blanco y mezclas. Saqué el frasco de rosa chicle. Papá lo observó con horror.

—Es sacrílego usar un plumín de oro con tinta fucsia.

—Es mi pluma papá, bueno, lo será cuando pagues —le sonreí.

Afuera de la tienda vacilé.

—¿Seguro que ese no es mi regalo de cumpleaños? —la pluma era linda, pero…

—Solo tú preferirías un juguete a tan bello artefacto —rió. Dos veces en un buen día, las cosas iban bien —. Vamos ya por tu regalo entonces.

—¡Si!

El regalo de cumpleaños resultó ser un fiasco… para papá. La bella lechuza nival en la tienda de mascotas fue gratuita para nosotros porque el vendedor era un mortífago. _Elija lo que quiera, joven señor, y acéptelo de mi parte como un humilde regalo de cumpleaños_.

—Ay papá —me carcajeé —. Ya que él me la obsequia, aun me debes.

Como respuesta papá rodó los ojos.

La última parada era en Ollivander por mi varita. Contrario a las otras tiendas donde ingresé hoy, la tienda de varitas se caía del polvo y no había un dependiente a la vista.

—Buenas tardes.

Mi hombro chocó contra una estantería debido al brinco que pegué por la sorpresa. ¿De donde salió esa voz?

—Buenas tardes Ollivander —gruñó papá. Lo miré, él observaba al fondo de la tienda y yo seguí su vista. Ahí estaba un hombre viejo de traje.

—Sr Riddle, si aun se me permite ese nombre. Tejo y pluma de fénix, no tiene idea de como me arrepiento de habérsela vendido —hablando nos alcanzó en la recepción de la tienda. Hablaba muy bien de él que no le temblase la voz dirigiéndose de tal forma a papá.

—Si bueno, lo pasado es pasado. Mi hijo necesita una varita —puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

Ollivander me miró acomodando sus anteojos.

—Debe de ser el pequeño sangre sucia bastardo. Hola niño.

—Hola —dije entre dientes, queriendo ocultarme tras mi padre. Ollivander me miraba detenidamente, la última vez que ocurrió algo así fue con un vampiro hambriento.

—¿Eres diestro?

—Ambidiestro.

Papá me daba las varitas de los aurores que vencía en batalla para practicar hechizos básicos de duelo y él no era feliz hasta que yo no lanzaba los hechizos a la perfección en ambas manos.

Ollivander arrugó el rostro y fue por su cinta métrica. El proceso de elegir una varita fue incómodo y tedioso. Ollivander traía una y otra, de diferentes medidas y materiales, pero ninguna funcionaba correctamente.

—Un cliente difícil —murmuraba —. Me pregunto… espera —estiré el cuello para ver a Ollivander alejarse al interior de su tienda, rebuscando entre las cajas.

—¿Cómo sabe cual es cual? —pregunté a papá.

—Cada quién conoce lo suyo.

—¡Aquí! Vamos a ver —lucía emocionado tendiéndome una varita —. Acebo y pluma de fénix, bonita y flexible.

La tomé y de inmediato me di cuenta que era esta. Di una oleada con mi mano y salió de la punta de la varita chispas de colores.

—Al fin —suspiró papá.

—Es curioso —murmuró Ollivander —. Muy curioso.

—Disculpe, ¿qué es curioso? —pedí analizando con alegría mi varita.

—Esta varita fue hecha con una pluma de fénix y da la causalidad que esta ave dio dos plumas, con la otra pluma fabriqué la varita de su padre —oí a papá dar un respingo. Ollivander posó los ojos sobre él —. El mundo mágico debe esperar grandes cosas de usted, joven Riddle. Después de todo, su padre ha hecho cosas grandiosas, terribles, si, pero grandiosas.

Ni bien hubo acabado papá me rapó la varita de las manos, examinándola. Descuidadamente dejó caer unos cuantos galeones sobre la estantería más cercana y salió. Ollivander agarró el dinero y me detuvo en mis pasos, entregándome los dos galeones de más que sobraban.

—¡Niño!

No pasé por alto la mirada de lastima que Ollivander me dedicó, pero tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, como en correr tras papá. No era bueno que me llamara niño, significaba que estaba enojado y su enojo era, posiblemente, conmigo.

La abrupta sensación de aparecerse me desestabilizó. Papá me tomó fuertemente por el brazo y evitó mi caída antes de soltarme y enfocarse en las varitas, había sacado la suya y las estaba comparando. No me sorprendió que empezara a lanzar hechizos al aire, desde lumus a el avada kedavra, con ambas varitas.

—¡Niño! Lanza un reducto.

Me entregó mi varita y apuntó con su dedo a un árbol. Mordí mi labio y obedecí, no me gustaba lanzar hechizos a los árboles y hacerles daño. Después papá me entregó su varita y repetí el proceso con el mismo exitoso resultado. Papi me quito su varita y volvió a examinarlas.

—Vete a tu habitación.

No tuve agallas para discutirle, aunque él tenía todas mis compras encogidas en su bolsillo. Sus cambios de humor me daban miedo.

Vagamente me pregunté donde estaría la lechuza, a la cual papá le ordenó que fuera a nuestra casa al salir de la tienda de mascotas para no tener que lidiar con ella.

Esa tarde me la pasé en mi cuarto y no salí a cenar, Pimpón me dejó la comida sobre mi escritorio. No hubo señas de que papá me hubiese extrañado en el comedor. Cené y me acosté en la alfombra frente a la chimenea a leer, el castillo era muy frío aun en verano, una desventaja de la magia oscura. Me dormí con la cara enterrada en mi libro de imágenes de pinturas antiguas y desperté, misteriosamente, en mi cama.

—¿Qué…?

Todas mis cosas estaban allí: el libro que leía y el de los piratas en mi mesita de noche, sobre ellos mi varita en una funda negra. Mi uniforme se extendía sobre mi cama, en el piso estaban los zapatos de cuero lustrado, las demás compras se esparcían con delicadeza en el espacio disponible de mi inmensa cama, la lechuza en el umbral de mi ventana abierta, pero lo que llamó mi atención fue una inusual tela plateada. La toqué y la reconocí de inmediato, una capa de invisibilidad. ¡Era mi regalo de cumpleaños!

Importándome un bledo mi pijama de osos, porque si, papá no solo me metió en la cama, sino que me puso mi pijama favorito, corrí escaleras abajo con la capa en mi mano. Si me encontraba un moribundo pensaba pasar por sobre él, pero no me detendría. Vagamente fui consciente que no terminaba de amanecer. Papá no estaba en el comedor ni en su oficina.

—La sala del trono.

La sala del trono era eso, una inmensa habitación con un trono sobre una plataforma. Desde allí papá se dirigía a sus seguidores que siempre permanecían de rodillas. Lo encontré ahí, entrando con mucho ruido y en muy mal momento. En medio de la sala había un hombre tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose bajo el cruciatus de Bellatrix.

—Ven acá, Harry —papá me cabeceó, estaba sonriendo. Los mortífagos se movieron para darme espacio, el cruciatus se detuvo y Bella, de pie, me sonrió con su maniática mueca de felicidad.

—Joven señor —se hundió en una reverencia.

—¿Te gustó el regalo?

—Si papi.

El sujeto en el suelo jadeó. Lo miré de reojo, era un hombre de tez oscura y ropa formal.

—Ven, quédate, en seguida me desocupo y vamos a desayunar —señaló atrás de él.

Sujetando en mi regazo la capa de invisibilidad, me senté con torpeza en el trono. Pasé muchas horas de mi infancia ahí, coloreando o jugando mientras papá les sacaba a las malas la verdad a una infinidad de personas. Desde ese trono podía entender la obsesión de papá con el poder, es que tener al mundo entero arrodillado frente a uno, a cualquiera le gusta.


	3. Capítulo 3

Sostuve entre mis brazos a Ismael, mi hipogrifo de peluche.

—No sé si debas llevar a Ismael —dijo papá apoyado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

—Me hará ver como un tonto —asentí.

Miré el rostro sonriente de Ismael, era uno de mis más antiguos juguetes, papá me lo obsequió a los tres años para que me acompañase en las noches de pesadillas porque a él no le gustaba dormir conmigo. En todas las historietas que había leído los niños abandonaban sus juguetes al llegar al colegio, los que los conservaban eran el blanco de mofas.

—Puedo hechizarlo para que solo tu puedas verlo —ofreció papi en uno de sus raros brotes de dulzura. Era agradable saber que mi inminente partida le afectaba.

—No, está bien —puse a Ismael en mi cama —. Ya soy un chico grande —le sonreí a papá, él me devolvió el gesto antes de intentar romper mis escudos de oclumancia.

_Pimpón es un muñeco…_

Mi primera defensa de oclumancia era una ronda infantil acompañada por una oscuridad total. Envolví al intruso en una densa negrura, yo podía verlo, él no a mí. Desarrollé esta estrategia de Barty Jr., uno de los mortífagos más locos y afectuosos para conmigo.

—Bien Harry, me gusta —la voz de papi rebotó con eco en mi mente —. Expúlsame.

En medio de la negrura iluminó una luz verde, la figura mental de papá entrecerró los ojos; la luz era del mismo tono que el avada kedavra. La luz permaneció estática el tiempo necesario para que el intruso la asimilara antes de lanzársele a toda velocidad. Pude sentir un deje de intranquilidad por parte de papá antes de que se retirara. Parpadeé, los ejercicios de oclumancia me secaban los lagrimales.

—¿Y?

—Muy bueno, niño. Si Dumbledore comete el error de introducirse en tu cabeza se llevará una desagradable sorpresa. Igualmente, no te confíes Harry, el viejo no esperará escudos en un primer año, pero podrá ver a través del truco y si quiere romper los escudos lo hará.

—Sigo trabajando en ello.

—Hazlo. Ahora, ¿tienes todo? —miró el baúl cerrado a un costado de mi cama.

—Si, Pimpón lo comprobó.

Mi habitación quedó algo desnuda después de que el elfo hiciera mi maleta para Hogwarts en el baúl sin fondo que papá me entregó. Los estantes con libros, especialmente se vieron afectados.

—Repasemos entonces —ingresó y se quedó de pie en el centro, sobre mi alfombra —. Aléjate de Dumbledore, del hombre lobo que dicta historia y de Mcgonagall. No hablarás con los hijos de los mortífagos o darás a entender que los conoces.

—¿Salvo Alec?

—Si, el hijo de Bella y Rodolphus no tiene de que preocuparse al interactuar contigo. Aun así, él es un tercer año, no lo verás tan a menudo.

—¿Alec tiene amigos en la escuela?

Era mi duda. Si el hijo de “la loca” y del asesino Lestrange hacía amigos, seguro yo también podía.

—Pocos, los oscuros no se le acercan en público, ni siquiera en la sala común, los de la Luz y los sangre sucia le temen. Tendrás el mismo problema, Harry.

—Estaré bien.

Viví toda mi vida sin amigos, Hogwarts no tenía porque ser diferente.

—Los amigos son distracciones, tú vas a estudiar. Si surge algún inconveniente acude a Snape, es un traidor, pero te protegerá. No vagues por el castillo a solas y si vas a hacer algo contra las reglas que no te atrapen.

—Si papá. ¿Puedo entablar amistad con los sangre sucias?

Yo era un sangre sucia después de todo, pero papá…

—Tu nombre ya está lo suficientemente manchado, niño.

O sea, no.

Lamí mi labio inferior, si papi me llamaba “niño” y quedaba en silencio era mal augurio. Mi papá era un hombre metódico que no toleraba la incompetencia y la desobediencia, en el pasado me había golpeado con su cinturón, a mano limpia o con magia, jamás el cruciatus, él nunca cruzó ese limite, mas favorecía los hechizos de picor intenso y los que daban la sensación de haber recibido latigazos sin dejar marca. Pero papá no estaba dando señales de disciplina, en su lugar me recorría con la mirada. Me examiné para saber que le causaba interés: usaba mi overol gris, una ancha camisa naranja con el estampado de una flor blanca con rostro que bailaba, la flor, no el rostro, zapatos deportivos blancos con cordones y medias alta color amarillo. Me pondría el uniforme de la escuela en el tren.

—¿Qué?

Mi ropa era mil veces más colorida que la de papá o sus conocidos, pero había sido de ese modo toda mi vida y yo no recibía miradas desdeñosas por ello.

—Harry, siéntate —papá rodeó el baúl y se sentó en la cama palmeando el lugar a su lado —. Tengo que hablar contigo —acudí interesado, ¿qué podría querer papá? Las advertencias obvias ya me las había hecho. Para mi eterna sorpresa, papi puso su brazo en mis hombros. Yo contaba con dos dedos las ocasiones en que él me había abrazado: al ser atacado por un vampiro, en un intento de frenar mi pánico y después de la horrible pesadilla que le sobrevino a ese ataque, grité tan fuerte que medio castillo me oyó y acudió a mí, creyendo que había un asesino en mi alcoba —. Inicias Hogwarts hoy, me es irremediable no recordar mis años escolares. ¿Alguna vez te conté de mi infancia?

—No. Supuse que te criaste en este castillo.

Papá resopló.

—Debes pensarlo, ¿verdad? Te veo Harry, bien vestido, conservando esa adorable grasita de bebé y con una niñez feliz entre lo que se puede, y me siento realmente orgulloso de lo que he logrado. Mi madre era una Gaunt, la última, descendiente de Slytherin. Mi padre fue un muggle llamado Tom Riddle.

—¡¿Un muggle?! —jadeé —. Eres mestizo.

Papá asintió.

—No es un secreto realmente, aunque de quienes me conocieron de joven quedan pocos vivos. Mi madre fue muy pobre, no tenía ni un galeón a su nombre… algún día te contaré la historia completa, lo importante es que mi padre la abandonó. Ella me dio a luz en un orfanatorio muggle, me otorgó mi nombre y sucumbió. Mi infancia fue miserable, rodeado de muggles que no me comprendían y me temían. Pasé necesidades de pequeño, lo que me preparó para la hambruna que se nos vino encima al estallar la segunda guerra mundial. Éramos un minúsculo orfanato olvidados por el estado; cada noche caían bombas desde lo cielos destrozando edificios, nosotros rezábamos para que el orfanato no fuera un objetivo. Me alimenté de basura, cartón y ratas. Y cada año Hogwarts estaba ahí, con las puertas abiertas; se convirtió en mi hogar. Harry, sé que este castillo no es lugar para un niño, pero espero que lo veas como tu hogar.

—Lo hago —me apresuré a decir —. Me encanta.

Papá sonrió, no a mí, a sus recuerdos.

—Que bien. Hogwarts será difícil para ti, mas si le permites a la magia ancestral del castillo abrigarte y ser tu refugio, te prometo que encontrarás en Hogwarts un segundo hogar.

Me conmovió su anécdota, fue un gesto dulce de su parte, no por revelarme su ascendencia, sino porque me estaba mostrando que él se interesaba por mí y mi educación, que no se arriesgaba a enviarme a Hogwarts solo para deshacerse de mí nueve meses.

—Lo haré papá, gracias.

Presioné mi mejilla contra su cuerpo, posiblemente no volviera a encontrar tal cercanía con él. Por eso, muy dignamente, me quedé en shock al inclinarse papá a besar mi coronilla y apretarme contra su cuerpo. Al separarnos lo observé con la boca abierta, mas él se levantó actuando con normalidad.

—En media hora parte el tren, vámonos.

Me puse en pie y jalé mi baúl, las ruedas de este me facilitaban su transporte. Oficialmente el lugar de aparición del castillo era en la entrada, pero papá tenía acceso a otros puntos, como en los calabozos, la sala del trono, su habitación y la mía. Sujeté el brazo de papá y fui succionado por su magia. Ambos aparecimos en la estación King Cross, un tren escarlata era el centro de la atención de los padres y alumnos. Vi a papá hacer un gesto de burla a un par de niños de primer año que lloraban despidiéndose de sus progenitores. ¿Yo debería estar así? Me encontraba confuso al respecto, no quería del todo irme de casa, extrañaría a papá, a Nagini, a Pimpón e incluso a los mortífagos. Por otra parte, deseaba conocer Hogwarts, magia y, más que lo anterior, quería andar sin el peso de ser hijo de Lord Voldemort.

—Te voy a extrañar —le solté a papá antes de poder arrepentirme.

Papá frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, el afecto le incomodaba tanto como a mí. Aguardé a su respuesta, lo que fuera estaría bien, aún un sermón.

—Escribe a casa y no busques problemas innecesariamente —y posó sus manos sobre mi cuello, extendiendo sus dedos apretó dos veces —. Adiós Harry.

—Adiós papá.

Al darme la vuelta para buscar las escaleras al vagón más cercano, note que una mujer de cabello jengibre nos miraba con confusión, una manada de muchachitos pelirrojos abrazaba a una niña que lloraba; eran hermanos. Me causaba vergüenza imaginarme llorando en público, no soportaría hacerlo ni delante de Pimpón. Moví mi rostro y me enfoqué en subir el tren, un reto considerando mi pequeño tamaño y mi pesado baúl; iba a lanzarle un hechizo de levitación cuando alguien me lo quitó de las manos. No era papá, sino un chico mayor.

—Oye idiota —le gritó a su compañero más cercano —. Ayudémosle a los de primer año.

Su amigo, que conversaba con una rubia, le dedicó una mirada sucia antes de notarme. De inmediato su gesto se recompuso.

—Por supuesto. Regálame un minuto, muñeca.

Se acercó y entre los dos cargaron mi baúl; no tuve que pensar mucho para adivinar que eran dos hijos de mortífagos y que el primero de ellos me reconoció a mí o a mi padre, quien ya se había marchado. Subí al vagón y elegí un compartimiento vacío al azar; en silencio los muchachos, tal vez de quinto año, subieron mi baúl al estante.

—Gracias.

No me respondieron con palabras, solo hicieron una reverencia formal y se marcharon. Yo dudaba que ellos fueran a ir a colaborarle a otro primer año en apuros. Me acosté en uno de los asientos y elevé mis piernas recostando mis pies en lo alto del muro, desde mi posición no podía ver a los padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, el bullicio afuera y en los pasillos era incesante. Yo estaba acostumbrado al ruido, existían periodos de tiempo en casa donde los gritos y las risas escalofriantes se alargaban por días. Nací del lado malo de la guerra y de la vida, adaptarse a la locura era un método de supervivencia.

Saqué del interior de la parte delantera de mi overol la copia que elegí de Stud: la rana aventurera. Stud era una historieta para niños de ocho años que a mi me gustaba lo suficiente, era ligera y graciosa, cargada de imágenes psicodélicas y exclamaciones dramáticas. Al rato tocaron a mi puerta, el tren había arrancado. Un joven giró el pomo y se asomó, era Alec Lestrange.

—Buenos días joven señor, ¿puedo unirme a usted en el viaje?

—Claro, claro —no me acomodé y a él no le importó. Sus padres me habían visto envuelto en una manta y medio dormido en el trono de papá en las noches que mis pesadillas no me permitían dormir, ¿qué más daba que yo perecease frente a Alec? —. ¿Qué tal es Hogwarts, Alec?

—Fantástica, realmente esplendida joven señor —contestó desde el otro asiento.

—¿Y tu baúl? —dejé que la historieta descansara sobre mi pecho.

—En mi bolsillo, si lo dejo en el tren los elfos no lo dejan en mi alcoba sino en la oficina del director.

Me apoyé en mis codos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Revisan el contenido de mi maleta para asegurarse que no ingrese objetos ilegales o incriminatorios.

—Pero es una total falta de privacidad.

—No es como si mis padres pudieran protestar, joven señor.

Alec sonrió con resignación y echó uno de sus rizos oscuros, heredados de Bella, tras su oído.

—Supongo que recibiré el mismo trato —musité dejándome caer de vuelta al asiento —. ¿Has hecho amigos en Hogwarts?

—No, joven señor. Nuestros conocidos en común no se permiten estar cerca de mí en público y dado que los demás estudiantes saben quien soy, me evitan. Y si, el trato que recibirá usted será similar, en parte.

—¿En parte?

—No olvide que el apellido de nacimiento del señor oscuro es muggle y escasamente conocido, mas el encabezado del profeta anunciaba que este era el año en que usted se presentaría en el colegio, lo estarán esperando.

—Lo ojeé —mentí a medias, papá no me dejó leer el artículo porque aparecía el nombre y la fotografía de mi madre, pero si vi la portada —. ¿Tú que opinas?

—El profeta lo ha tratado a usted como a una victima del señor oscuro, fue una gran vergüenza para él que su único hijo tuviera tan precaria procedencia en la madre y ya que nadie supo estos años de su paradero o estado, se conspiró mucho sobre el trato que se le dio en el castillo del señor oscuro.

—Hmp.

Era curioso, teóricamente mi sangre era más limpia que la de papá, al menos mi mamá si era bruja.

—El ministerio y su señora madre tutelaron al profeta y a otros periódicos menores para no publicar artículos difamatorios sobre el desafortunado incidente del señor oscuro con ella por temor de que él tomase las represarías con usted.

—¿Ahora soy un desagradable incidente? —gruñí. Alec palideció.

—No fue mi intención, joven señor.

—No te preocupes —desairé sus nervios con un movimiento de mi muñeca —. Es un asunto delicado, no es mí culpa, pero como si lo fuese… soy un bastardo, ya lo he asumido —aunque un bastardo no debería tener la promesa de acceder al anillo de heredero de la familia, pero papá era hipócrita en ocasiones —. Alec, no deberías llamarme joven señor en Hogwarts.

—Todos saben que soy hijo de mortífagos —me recordó.

—Si, pero aun nadie sabe que yo soy el hijo del jefe —le sonreí —. Veamos cuanto duran en enterarse, por ahora llámame por mi nombre, oh, y tutéame.

Me agradaba Alec, heredó de su padre su rostro inexpresivo, no era un manojo de emociones desbordadas.

—Como ordene, Harry —soltó una risita —. Es extraño.

—Lo sé.

Lo que iba a decir Alec se perdió, tocaron a la puerta. Esta vez era Neville.

—Buenas, ¿podría… ¡Harry!

—Hola Neville —dije —. ¿Necesitas un compartimiento?

—Si, yo… —estaba mirando a Alec, que lo fulminaba —. ¿Eres Alec Lestrange?

—Si, ¿algún problema con eso?

Neville se quedó allí, muy pálido. Por supuesto, era de conocimiento general que los Longbottom habían sido “asesinados” por los mortífagos. Le sonreí amigablemente a Neville.

—¿Vas a entrar?

El chico paseó los ojos por el lugar, miró al pasillo del vagón y lo consideró un instante antes de asentir e ingresar. Alec le permitió luchar con su baúl, el cual yo acomodé con un hechizo de levitación. Neville se sentó en el extremo de la banca libre, alejado de un Alec que lo ignoraba. El silencio era tenaz.

—¿Te gusta Stud, Harry? —curioseó Neville señalando mi historieta abandonada.

—Obvio.

Caímos en una amable plática sobre diferentes historietas mágicas y juguetes. Por tercera vez tocaron a la puerta. No miré quien la abrió, Stud estaba a un paso de descubrir un pasadizo secreto en medio del museo cuando Alec y Neville aparecieron, usaría la distracción para retomar el hilo conductor.

—Hola, ¿hay un asiento libre?

—No —la voz de Alec sonó agresiva.

—Tal vez lo hubiese si él se sentara bien —acusó. Tuve que separar mi atención de la historieta, ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¿Me estaba corrigiendo? Nadie hacía eso, papá si, era su trabajo, pero nadie más. La miré anonadado.

—No eres quien para decirle que hacer —gruñó Alec con más vehemencia. Me preparé para intervenir de ser necesario, los padres de Alec la habrían estrangulado con sus manos por su ofensa y él era muy devoto a sus padres —. Largo sangre sucia.

Yo no tenía el ojo afilado de los Lestrange para reconocer la pureza de sangre en una persona, así que confié en el juicio de Alec. La niña, de grandes dientes y un cabello espeso, se marchó murmurando.

Neville se había encogido.

—¿Sucede algo, Neville?

—No. ¿Ustedes se conocen de antes?

—Desde niños.

—Oh, bien, genial, si.

Solté mi historieta y pasé uno de mis brazos bajo mi cabeza para hacer un soporte. Sonreí con diversión.

—Responderé a tu pregunta no formulada. Si, mi familia es oscura. ¿Te molesta? —traté de sonar más suave que Alec, después de todo, nuestros padres eran los responsables de la desaparición de los padres de Neville.

—¡No! Digo… —apretujó sus manos —. Algún día quiero arrancarle la cabeza a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero ustedes nos son culpables de sus crímenes.

—Es una guerra Longbottom, hay muertos de parte y parte —respondió Alec.

—Supongo. Entonces Harry, ¿qué me contabas de tu Nimbus?

—Oh si…

Principalmente entre Neville y yo, el compartimiento se llenó de charlas. Alec intervino un par de veces, vagamente interesado en una conversación de primeros años, optando por leer su libro de runas antiguas. En algún punto a las dos de la tarde, después de la visita del carrito de dulces, Alec se marchó al baño.

—¿Harry?

—¿Mmm? —yo estaba hecho bolita intentado tomar una siesta, solía dormir la siesta en las tardes.

—¿Me repites tu apellido, por favor?

Abrí un ojo, Neville jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Riddle. ¿Reconoces quien soy?

—Mis padres eran miembros de la orden del fénix —comentó —. Y hablaban mucho del hijo bastardo de tú-ya-sabes-quien. El profeta dijo que vendría este año y dado que conoces a un Lestrange y tu apellido no me suena y la extraña forma con la que Alec te defendió, como si fuera a sacarla a patadas…

—Adivinaste —murmuré, mi somnolencia se retiró. Neville movió los dedos más rápido —. ¿Te incomoda?

—Un poco.

—Entenderé si no quieres verme más —y era decepcionante, porque a Neville le gustaban mis mismas historietas y géneros literarios, ya habíamos dicho que nos prestaríamos novelas.

—¿No te molestaría?

—Estoy hecho a la idea.

Alec apareció y Neville guardó silencio. Yo dormí, no supe que hicieron ellos. A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Alec me sacudió.

—Harry, hay que cambiarse. Nos acercamos a Hogwarts.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, ¿les va gustando la historia? En Fanfiction me hicieron un comentario que quiero agregar aquí, una usuario resalataba la ropa colorida y tierna de Harry.
> 
> La ropa que usa Harry en la historia es un agregado adrede. Yo la empleo como un ejemplo de lo infantil que es Harry; no entiendo por qué en otras historias, por no decir la mayoría, lo viste de negro, siendo que él es un niño de once años. Por supuesto, en aquellas historias donde Harry crece aislado el vestuario oscuro tiene sentido, pero en las que Harry asiste a Hogwarts y tiene una infancia relativamente normal, ahí no encajan las túnicas negras; recuerden que la ropa de los niños es colorida y alegre. A Harry lo viste Pimpón y el elfo ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo para que Harry sea un niño sano, feliz y alejado de la maldad que lo rodeaba en el castillo de Voldemort.
> 
> Bueno, ahora si, la historia.  
> Nos vemos el jueves.

En mis viajes a diferentes lugares del mundo descubrí que regresaba agotado a casa sin importar que hubiera hecho. Fui a playas, a montañas, a cavernas, a glaciares… el resultado era siempre el mismo, agotamiento. Y caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, conducido por la profesora y subdirectora Mcgonagall con el resto de primeros años, ya estaba empezando a cansarme y extrañar mi casa.

Alec se separó de nosotros al dejarnos al cuidado de Hagrid, un medio gigante muy amable. Draco y Pansy, que se solían pegar a mí con pegamento, me evitaron como a la plaga; más instinto de supervivencia que lealtad, Slytherin ellos. Neville había teorizado sin ánimos que iba a ser depositado en Hufflepuff, lo cual Alec le debatió, diciendo que su familia era históricamente Gryffindor. Neville lució una mezcla homogénea de esperanza e impacto al recibir la buena noticia de un Lestrange.

—Esperen aquí —nos dijo la subdirectora.

A mi alrededor los niños empezaron a hablar en voz baja, Neville estaba distraído sobando el lomo de su rana Trevor. Al parecer mientras yo dormía Neville notó que la había perdido y Alec se la trajo con un accio.

—Deberías buscarle un acuario para transportarla —sugerí.

Una carcajada pomposa nos distrajo. Reconocería el orgullo Malfoy donde fuese.

—¿Un troll, Weasley? ¿Tienes cerebro ahí dentro o tus padres lo vendieron para pagar la cena de ayer?

Un Weasley, los mortífagos los habían mencionado en más de una ocasión. El patriarca de la familia era de la orden del fénix y un fuerte partidario político de Lucius, el padre de Draco.

—Cállate Malfoy. Te crees la gran cosa por tener dinero, pero eres un cobarde, quisiera verte lejos de ese par.

Ignoré la guerra de insultos a favor de asegurarme que mi corbata estuviera derecha y mis zapatos muy limpios, ¿por qué nos hicieron atravesar el lodo con los uniformes nuevos?

—¿No vas a intervenir? —me susurró Neville.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, dicen que los Malfoy, ya sabes, son amigos de tu padre.

—¿Sí? —miré a Draco, la lucha verbal fue interrumpida con la llegada de unos fantasmas —. No los conozco de nada.

—¿No? ¿Tus amigos no van a Hogwarts?

—Yo no tengo amigos, bueno, conozco a unos niños, pero no son de este país.

 _Y son vampiros_ , pero ese no era un dato necesario.

La profesora Mcgonagall volvió y espantó a los fantasmas groseramente. Nos organizamos en fila india para ser conducidos a lo que ella llamó gran comedor; nos recibieron cuatro mesas largas e imponentes, al final del salón se hallaba la mesa de profesores y, entre esta y las de los alumnos, estaba un taburete con un viejo sombrero encima.

—El techo está encantado para lucir igual que el cielo. Lo leí en Hogwarts, una historia —una voz prepotente interrumpió mi hilo de pensamientos.

¿En qué iba? Ah si, papá me contó del sombrero seleccionador y de su voto de silencio respecto a lo que encuentra en la mente de quienes lo usan. Neville, que resultó muy nervioso, se aferró a mi manga cuando sin previo aviso al sombrero le salieron ojos y boca y empezó a cantar. Al terminar este, la profesora Mcgonagall tomó una lista de dentro de su manga y empezó a llamarnos uno a uno.

Me aburrí y dejé que mis ojos vagaran a la mesa de docentes. Reconocí al señor del turbante purpura, era un mortífago, también el profesor Snape, a quien papá tildaba de traidor. El medio gigante estaba allí, no era el único de dos razas, uno de los docentes era un medio enano y… Dumbledore me estaba mirando. Lo sentí entrar a mis escudos antes de que yo pudiera bajar los ojos.

_Susanita tiene un ratón…_

Distrayéndolo con la canción lo envolví en oscuridad absoluta y le disparé un imaginario avada kedavra. Lo oí, en el mundo real, tropezar al intentar echarse hacia atrás y esquivar el hechizo; se salió de mi mente. Los profesores y el alumnado miraban al director, que se reía entre dientes.

—Disculpen.

La profesora Mcgonagall lo examinó con los ojos entrecerrados. Desistiendo llamó al siguiente nombre.

—Longbottom Neville.

Gryffindor, Malfoy a Slytherin, la chica de cabello castaño estaba en Gryffindor. Repasé de nuevo a los profesores, ninguno me sonaba a hombre lobo.

—Ri-Riddle Harry —tartamudeó la profesora. _¿De verdad creí que podría andar sin el peso de mi nombre?_

Avancé al taburete, los alumnos no se alteraron, pero varios en la mesa de profesores se inclinaron hacia adelante, con curiosidad y horror. Fue un alivio que me pusieran en la cabeza el sombrero seleccionador, era inmenso y me cubrió los ojos. Me sentí igual que de niño, tapándome con las mantas para que los monstruos no pudieran tocarme, al menos hasta que entendí que a los monstruos los veía en el día.

—Una actitud muy práctica de su parte, señor Riddle —susurró una voz.

_¿Qué?_

—Soy el sombrero seleccionador —se presentó —. Su infancia ha sido muy caótica, señor Riddle, es increíble lo inocente que es usted.

_¿Inocente?_

—Carece de maldad o de malicia, es un niño muy bueno, felicitaciones. Ahora, a los negocios: si bien es leal a su padre y no cree en la recompensa sin el esfuerzo, usted fue educado en la supervivencia del más fuerte, no es apto para Hufflepuff. Tiene una sed de conocimiento insaciable, es curioso, iría bien en Ravenclaw.

_Supongo, ¿y Slytherin?_

—Slytherin es la casa de la astucia, no va acorde con usted.

_Pero si con mi padre._

—No estoy examinando a Lord Voldemort, sino a Harry S. Riddle.

_Nadie se meterá conmigo en Slytherin, sé que son falsos, pero los puedo manejar._

—Mmm, tiene un punto, estará rodeado de servidores, en cambio en Ravenclaw tendrá mayores dificultades. Por otra parte, es valiente, Gryffindor…

_No tengo suficiente valor para enfrentar a papá si termino con los leones._

—Otro muy buen punto y no quisiera ser quien ponga en riesgo su seguridad. Mejor ser, ¡Slytherin!

Tuve que cerrar los ojos, la profesora Mcgonagall me retiró abruptamente el sombrero seleccionador y la luz me cegó. La mesa de Slytherin aplaudía un poco más fuerte de lo debido; me levanté del taburete, asentí como despedida a la profesora y me encaminé a mi mesa tomando entre mis dedos mi anterior corbata negra, ahora era verde y plateada. Sonreí, papá iba a estar contento.

—Bienvenido —dijo el prefecto de Slytherin encargado de recibir a los primeros años.

—Gracias.

Me senté torpemente en la banca, no eran sillas individuales, sino una banca del mismo largor de la mesa, unos 50 metros. Papá comentó que el alumnado en Hogwarts aumentó dramáticamente con la incorporación de los orfanatos mágicos, creados unos 15 años atrás, repletos de niños de dudosa procedencia legal, que surgían del horror de los calabozos en casa; por medio de los nobles sangre pura papá instauró varias normas educativas, estaba tan interesado en Hogwarts como en el dominio político. Y de lo mucho que yo me enteré en casa, supe que él tramaba un plan contra los muggles, buscando reducir su población y eliminar gran parte de la tecnología. Los muggles, decía, aprenderán a temernos.

—Ah, otro año en Hogwarts —parpadeé, el discurso del director inició —. Quisiera dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor…

Me desconecté, enfocando mis ojos en el plato de oro vacío frente a mí. Los ojos me pesaban a pesar de haber dormido gran parte de la tarde.

—… para los que no quieren una muerte horrorosa. Eso es todo, disfruten del banquete.

¿Muerte horrorosa? Oh bien, lo dejaría para después, la comida había aparecido. Pollo asado, frito, papás con mantequilla, puré de papas, costillas de cordero, una infinidad de platos se alzaban frente a mí. La parte molesta de ser un bastardo sangre sucia era que mi padre no me llevaba a banquetes o bailes, no era que me gustase la compañía de esos eventos, pero debido a mi falta de experiencia social yo no era capaz de comer muchos platos en público. En casa yo agarraba los muslos de pollo directamente con mi mano y mordía, papá hacía lo mismo si solo estaba yo, era más simple, pero con mis compañeros mirando yo debía sacar la carne del hueso con tenedor y cuchillo, algo en lo que siempre me equivocaba y armaba un reguero, con las costillas sucedía lo mismo. Me decidí por puré de papas y una cucharada de ensalada, iba a tomar un poco de sopa cuando noté que más allá, entre los de segundo año, había una fuente con pechugas en salsa, una carne sin hueso.

—¿Podrían pasarme las pechugas? —pedí al aire. Los Slytherin buscaron con la mirada el plato al que yo me refería, dos chicos de segundo año se pelearon por ser quien agarrara la fuente. En lugar de pasarla de mano en mano, el ganador de la pelea vino hasta mí con las pechugas.

—¿Se la dejo aquí?

—Solo tomaré una, gracias —me serví y le sonreí al chico, que me devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, pero asusté a toda la mesa al casi escupir el jugo de mi copa.

—¿Qué es esto? —arrugué el rostro. Dulzón y desagradable, urg.

—Jugo de calabaza, ¿no lo conocía?

—No, es muy dulce —tomé la copa entre mis manos —. Elfo, cámbiame esto por leche.

La creatura obedeció, el contenido de mi copa se convirtió en un líquido blanco. El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, de postre tomé un trozo de pastel de queso y guardé un par de mentas en mi bolsillo. Estaba ya demasiado cansado, mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse y no era el único, los demás primeros años lucía agotados al extremo. Generalmente, al hallarme con demasiado sueño para moverme, papá me tomaba en brazos y me metía en la cama, pero en Hogwarts yo no contaba con ese lujo. Me arrepentí de haber venido a la escuela todo el tiempo que duró la despedida del banquete y el himno del colegio. Al oír que podíamos marcharnos quise gritar de jubilo, hasta que el profesor Snape me alcanzó.

—Señor Riddle, el director desea hablar con usted.

Mi sueño se esfumó.

La oficina del director Dumbledore era muy diferente a la de mi padre y muy de acuerdo con la extravagancia de colores en el vestuario del hombre, que me superaba a mí. Y el director no estaba solo, tres de los jefes de las cuatro casas estaban presentes.

—Señor Riddle, por favor, tome asiento —el anciano me señaló a la silla libre en medio de los demás. Tuve que avanzar o no habría dejado entrar a Snape, que ocupó su puesto, completando el número de los jefes de casa —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —fijé mis ojos en su barba y me senté apretando mis manos para que no se notara que temblaban. No fui disimulado y ellos lo notaron.

—No necesita estar nervioso señor Riddle.

—Mi papá me prohibió expresamente estar a solas con usted, la profesora Mcgonagall y profesor que dicta historia —revelé, yo no era hábil mintiendo.

—Me lo imaginé. Fue una sorpresa que su padre le permitiese venir a Hogwarts, supusimos que sería educado en casa.

—Am, papá habla muy bien de Hogwarts —musité.

—¿Enserio? Oh eso es bueno, fue un gran alumno y me consta que algunas de las asignaturas que nuestra escuela imparte es gracias a su intervención —me encogí de hombros —. No hemos sabido nada de usted desde su rapto.

—Yo… escuche, yo no sé nada de nada, vine a estudiar y no a asesinar a alguien, ¿puedo irme?

La sonrisa amable del profesor murió y fue remplazada con un gesto triste.

—Disculpe si lo asustamos, señor Riddle, el profesor Snape lo escoltará a su sala común. Quiero que de todas formas usted sepa que si se siente inseguro en su hogar puede hablar conmigo. Su madre aun vive y estoy seguro de que lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos si sus condiciones en casa son una amenaza para su usted.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias. ¿Puedo irme?

—Si. Severus.

En el trayecto a las mazmorras el profesor Snape no me habló. Nos detuvimos a la altura del retrato de una serpiente sobre un comedor con frutas y libros.

**_Otro niño._ **

_Eso me temo_ , respondí en pársel.

 ** _Oh, un hablante. Al fin alguien digno, pasé por favor, heredero del gran Slytherin_**.

_ Gracias. _

El profesor Snape alzó una ceja al ver que el retrato se abría.

—La contraseña es “escamas”, pero supongo que usted no la va a necesitar. Igualmente, tenga en cuenta que cambia cada dos semanas.

—Si profesor.

Dentro, la sala común estaba abarrotada de gente que se actualizaba con sus amigos. La mayoría no se inmutaron con mi llegada, había chicos neutros en Slytherin frente a los cuales no era buena idea mostrar lealtades. Alec, sin ese inconveniente, se levantó del sofá desde el cual observaba un juego de ajedrez y se me aproximó.

—Harry, te esperaba —aun con sus emociones controladas se notaba la inquietud que le provocaba ser tan directo conmigo. Un error salía caro al lado de Lord Voldemort, una ofensa a su hijo se pagaba con la vida.

—¿Dónde es mi habitación? Estoy rendido.

No debí haber dicho eso, los Slytherin no demostraban debilidad, pero, aunque mi condición de bastardo traía inconvenientes, una de las ventajas era que nadie esperaba nada de mí. Era tan libre como el viento en aspectos donde los demás estaban forzados a guardar las apariencias.

—Si, el primer viaje es duro. Por aquí.

Alec me condujo escaleras arriba explicándome que mi baúl ya debía de estar a los pies de mi cama.

—Los cuartos son en parejas, este año tenemos un número impar, así que o hay una habitación con un único dueño o alguno de los cuartos es de tres.

—¿Quién lo decide?

—Los elfos domésticos. Aquí está el listado —en la entrada de los dormitorios de los chicos había un papel con los nombres de los alumnos masculinos y el número de sus alcobas —. Le correspondió con Malfoy.

Hice una mueca y Alec rió, dándome la razón. Los Malfoy podían ser una pesadilla.

—¿Me ayudas mañana a encontrar mi camino al gran comedor? Este lugar es un laberinto.

—Por supuesto Harry. Estaré aquí a las siete, ¿te parece bien?

—Claro, claro. Nos vemos Alec.

—Nos vemos —y disimuladamente hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Negué divertido y entré. Malfoy estaba allí, sentado sobre su baúl, la habitación estaba hecha de piedra y poseía una ventana con luz artificial que permitía ver a los animales del gran lago.

—Buenas noches, joven señor.

—Buenas noches.

—Los elfos acomodaron los baúles, ¿le parece bien la distribución?

—¿La mía es la del fondo? —señalé la cama de madera revestida en una colcha verde y plata.

—Si.

—Está bien.

Tendría una vista directa del lago, grandioso. Fui hasta mi baúl y lo abrí con la historia de Alec muy presente en mi mente, pero mis cosas estaban tal cual las dejé, con mi pijama encima para no pasar mucho trabajo buscándola la primera noche. La cama, de dosel, contaba con una mesa de noche y una estantería para colocar los libros y la ropa, desempacaría en la mañana.

Me senté y me quité los zapatos.

—Este año tendremos de compañero a un Weasley, son tan pobres que no entiendo como pueden permitirse enviar a su docena de hijos a la escuela.

—¿Sí?

No me iba a bañar, me retiré mis medias negras escolares y me puse las de lana que traía de casa, eran de colores.

—Si, joven señor. Deben de vivir como animales, los amantes de muggles —dijo con desprecio. No le puse mucho cuidado su cháchara incesante y repetitiva, colocándome mi mameluco negro con estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Fue extraño estar en solo ropa interior frente a un desconocido, pero mi cansancio me abrumaba demasiado.

—Buenas noches Draco.

Como cualquier hogar mágico, al despedirme las luces que provenían de la nada se apagaron en la sección de la habitación que me pertenecía.

—Buenas noches, joven señor.

Draco si se dirigió al baño con un neceser.

Me metí entre las sabanas y me di la vuelta para no ver la luz tenue y cerré los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentar no es ilegal.


	5. Capítulo 5

Dormir en la misma habitación que Draco fue una tortura. El chico roncaba igual que un oso y esporádicamente lanzaba unos gemidos extraños que me despertaban. En medio de mi somnolencia le di la razón a papá, que nunca gustó de dormir conmigo; si alguien como Draco durmiera en mi misma cama también lo echaría, aunque fuera mi hijo. Pero no había razones para creer que yo daba problemas en la noche, Draco dormía como piedra con su antifaz plateado.

Ingresé al baño de mi dormitorio, el sitio era luminoso, con pisos de mármol y azulejos en las paredes. Había dos tinas, dos lavados y dos inodoros, cada conjunto frente al otro con una cortina mágica protegiendo de la vista. En casa había de esas, si yo entraba al baño de papá mientras él estaba en la ducha o en el inodoro solo vería vapor, fuese o no una ducha. No fue difícil saber cual era mi lado, la repisa sobre el lavado de Draco estaba repleto de artículos de belleza, en la mía mi champú y jabón de bola.

Oriné y descargué con la inquietud típica de usar por primera vez un baño ajeno. Lancé un tempus sin varita, las 6:12 am, tenía tiempo de organizar mi baúl. Saqué de primero mis uniformes y los puse en el centro de la estantería junto a mi cama, luego mis camisas, mis pantalones, en la parte superior mi ropa interior y mis medias, abajo mis guantes de lana y sombreros de invierno. Fui sacando las capas dobladas, las acomodé en las otras literas del estante, luego procedí con los libros y revistas, nuevos estantes aparecían conforme yo rellenaba el resto. Al final casi todo el contenido de mi baúl estaba ahí, solo me dejé la capa de invisibilidad y mi dinero dentro, a salvo de intrusos con la alta seguridad del baúl. Con todo eso eran las 6:44 am y Draco aun roncaba.

Me di una ducha y me puse el uniforme, el nudo de la corbata ya estaba preparado, Pimpón me lo hizo, por lo que me bastó con ajustar la tela alrededor de mi cuello. Observé mi reflejo en el espejo, mi cabello castaño oscuro estaba recién cortado, mas no de ese tipo de cortes en el que se me veía el cráneo, solo disminución del largor. Los sangre pura lo usaban largo o de para atrás, papá lo portaba hasta los hombros, peinado hacia atrás sin gomina. Yo jamás podría usarlo largo.

Parpadeé, le sonreí a mis ojos verdes y me coloqué mi capa, saliendo al pasillo sin consultar la hora. Alec ya estaba allí, recostado a un muro.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Y Malfoy?

—Roncando, ¿lo despertamos? —el chico mayor se encogió de hombros y yo lo imité, cada quien iba por su cuenta en Slytherin —. ¿No debería llevar mi mochila? —pregunté una vez llegamos a las escaleras.

—En el desayuno el profesor Snape nos dará los horarios, es inútil empacar antes.

La sala de Slytherin contaba con algo de movimiento, ambos recibimos unas cabeceadas a modo de saludo.

—¿A qué horas inician las clases?

—A las ocho, antes era a las nueve, pero las reformas de la Junta de Gobernadores agregaron nuevas materias.

—Eso comentó papá, ¿qué materias?

El retrato de la serpiente era una puerta normal por dentro de la sala común. El pasillo de las mazmorras estaba desierto.

—Constitución, literatura mágica y tradiciones mágicas. Constitución y literatura las dicta el señor Parker y tradiciones la señora Ajax. Ellos son amables la mayor parte del tiempo y bastante neutrales respecto a la guerra.

—¿Son mestizos?

—El señor Parker si, la señora Ajax es sangre pura inglesa.

Al alcanzar el primer nivel nos encontramos con algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff que le dedicaron miradas mordaces a Alec, pero no fue hasta toparnos con los Gryffindor que empezaron los insultos.

—¿A cuantos muggles mataste este verano, Lestrange?

—Dime, ¿mamá te dejó practicar las imperdonables con su varita?

Alec apretó los dientes y no respondió a sus ofensas. A mí no me dirigieron la palabra, fui invisible para ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría mi secreto oculto? ¿Qué me harían al enterarse? Ser un saco de arena por los pasillos era duro, pero inofensivo, mas si me atacaban… Rabastan, el eternamente paranoico mortífago, insistió en que yo necesitaba clases de duelo extra y papá estuvo de acuerdo. Pasé el verano trabajando en maldiciones de nivel escolar y otras oscuras, de manera que contaba con una baraja decente de hechizos, desde piernas de gelatina hasta el cruciatus, cortesía de Bellatrix. Ahora yo le hallaba la razón a Rabastan.

Alec y yo nos acomodamos en el extremo de la mesa, cerca a los maestros. Aunque ellos fueran de la orden, de la Luz o meramente neutrales, estaban en la obligación de disciplinar a los alumnos si atacaban a Alec o a mí, por lo que ese lugar era el más seguro. El comedor permanecía medianamente vacío, en la mesa de Gryffindor, por ejemplo, solo había una alumna, parecida a la chica que me insultó en el tren, pero desde mi posición no podía verla bien.

—Escuché que casi escupiste el jugo de calabaza anoche, Harry. En el desayuno hay más variedad: té, jugo de naranja y leche —me ofreció Alec.

—¿No hay café?

No era que yo tomase, pero me gustaba su olor, me recordaba a papá.

—No, ¿deseas que se lo pida a los elfos?

—No es necesario, gracias. Tomaré té.

Alec me sirvió una taza; si continuaba tan servil no pasaríamos desapercibidos. Tomé dos rodajas de pan y huevos revueltos, cubriendo el pan con estos, una tira de tocino y ensalada de frutas. Alec comió un típico desayuno inglés con doble ración de frijoles.

El gran comedor era bulloso, conforme aumentaba la masa de alumnos se incrementaba el ruido. Si bien mi hogar estaba repleto de gritos y rechinar de cadenas, no se armaba tal escándalo de chillidos, risas agudas y choque de tenedores y cucharas con los platos. De reojo observé que Draco llegaba con el ceño fruncido y con su cabello inmaculado. Me salvé de tener que dirigirle la palabra gracias a un trinar estridente.

—¿Qué es? —pedí.

—El correo —me respondió Alec colocando sus manos sobre plato y copa. Al aparecer el ejercito de pájaros entendí el por qué, plumas revoleteaban donde los animales volaban y dado que estábamos en el inicio de la mesa todos los pájaros pasaban por ahí. Cubrí mi plato con la servilleta de tela.

El ave de papá, un búho gris con una cicatriz en un ojo, aterrizó frente a mí. El búho de Lord Voldemort era famoso, todos los niños mortífagos se retorcieron en sus asientos alejándose de nosotros dos y los maestros nos pusieron una especial atención. El resto de alumnado no pareció destacar al ave, ellos continuaron campantes con sus vidas.

Le di el sobrante de mi tocino a Villin, el búho, recogiendo la carta y el paquete de papá. Alec tenía correo, entre estos una copia del Profeta.

_Harry_

_Felicitaciones por tu ingreso a Slytherin. Yo pensaba que te pondrían en Ravenclaw, pero el sombrero sabe lo que hace._

_Mi espía me contó de tu reunión con Dumbledore. Lo manejaste bien, el espía dijo que le pareciste cándido e ingenuo al viejo; sé que no actuabas, eres muy inocente, pero trata de continuar así. Me temo advertirte que El Profeta está presionando al ministerio y estos a Dumbledore para que revelen tu identidad, ya algo interesante publicaron en el periódico hoy._

_También me enteré que viajaste con Alec y el chico Longbottom en el tren. Y no, el hijo de Bella no me contó, yo tengo mis métodos, quería cerciorarme que no te atacaran en el viaje. También manejaste bien al niño ese, pero no te encariñes con él, terminará con la Orden del Fénix._

_Te anexé una caja de nueces variadas, recuerda no comer cualquier cosa._

_Atentamente._

_Tu padre._

_PD: El nombre de tu madre está en el artículo del periódico, pero no pondrán su foto. Si quieres léelo, pero no busques información sobre ella._

—Alec —llamé.

—¿Si, Harry? —habló respetuosamente. Leía una carta, el periódico lo había abandonado a un costado.

—Dame tu periódico.

Me lo tendió sin hacer preguntas. Lo desenrollé, mi foto de bebé volvía a estar en la portada, pero más pequeña, en una esquina, predominaba el listado de nuevos alumnos y las casas a las que habían sido asignados. El artículo señalaba que no se conocía el apellido de nacimiento del tu-sabes-quien, por lo que atinar a su heredero era difícil. Sorteando el texto, localicé el nombre de Dumbledore.

El director Dumbledore, quien tiene pleno conocimiento de la identidad del alumno en cuestión, dio un comentario al Profeta:

El señor oscuro, como se le conoce, nació de una madre sangre pura que fue en vida una mujer muy pobre, la última Gaunt. Lamentablemente, ella le dio a luz en un orfanato muggle, el lugar que le dio asilo en sus últimos momentos de embarazo, muriendo la misma noche en que nacería su hijo, viviendo lo suficiente para asignarle su nombre. Este orfanato, desconociendo la identidad del niño, le proveyó un apellido muggle al señor tenebroso. Lord… quienes-ustedes-saben fue reconocido ante los duendes (máxima autoridad notarial y de patrimonios) como Lord Slytherin; él no le asignó a su hijo bastardo el apellido de su ancestro, pero si le otorgó su original apellido muggle, reconociéndolo como suyo, pero negándole su primogenitura. 

Entonces, queridos lectores, no buscamos a un sangre pura con un apellido de renombre histórico, sino a un niño que pasa, a primera vista, por nacido de muggles.

—Papá va a estar furioso —susurré. Alec me miró interrogante y le señalé el texto. Al menos Dumbledore se quedó para sí la identidad de mi abuelo paterno.

—¿El apellido Riddle?

—Si.

Guardaría para mí la procedencia de ese apellido. Ojeé de nuevo el artículo hasta dar con un nombre femenino: Lily Potter. El nombre de mi madre era Lily Potter.

Engullí mi comida con pesadez. El gran comedor se había llenado de susurros, los alumnos sin una subscripción al Profeta se unieron a los que sí tenían el diario para leer, las teorías volaban a diestra y siniestra. Una vez el profesor Snape nos entregó los horarios no hubo necesidad de estar más ahí y exponernos. Bien lo confirmó Neville, un niño desconocido con un Lestrange era inusual.

—Vámonos —le pedí a Alec. Este, que aun no terminaba su desayuno, hizo una pila de tocino y huevos sobre su tostada restante y me siguió.

—Te enseñaré el camino a las mazmorras en lo que vamos por los útiles. ¿Qué clase tienes primero?

Revisé.

—Pociones, herbología, media hora libre seguida de encantamientos y defensa.

—Perfecto, el salón nos queda cerca.

—¡Esperen!

Giramos, Alec se atragantó con su bocado. Neville nos gritaba corriendo hacia nosotros y agitando su horario en la mano. Mi, aparentemente, nuevo amigo era gordito; papá me solía molestar por el ejercicio que yo realizaba, pero sin duda yo era más balanceado que Neville.

—Buenas Neville.

—Buenos días Harry, Alec. Tengo pociones contigo.

—¿Sí? Oh sí, Gryffindor —consulté —. ¿Vienes con nosotros? Alec me va a mostrar el salón.

—Pero primero íbamos a la sala común, no podemos llevar a un Gryffindor —añadió el moreno.

—Cierto. ¿No pueden llevarte tus prefectos?

Neville arrugó el rostro. Su piel era de las que se enrojecían fácilmente.

—Dijeron que estaban ocupados.

—Puf, inútiles Gryffindor. Ven con nosotros, ¿ya tienes los útiles? —preguntó escéptico, la mochila de Neville colgaba en su espalda.

—Si, no sabía que empacar, así que metí todos mis libros. Está encantada para no pesar.

—Bien.

Bajamos hasta las mazmorras, el camino al cuadro de la serpiente si lo reconocía, así que Alec se detuvo con Neville y me mandó a mí a por mi mochila, de tal forma que Neville no pudiese ver la entrada a la sala común.

_Hola amiga._

**_Orador, un placer verlo tan pronto._ **

Entré por el hueco y me dirigí a mi habitación compartida. Ni cama ni la de Malfoy fueron atendidas por los elfos.

—Tan raro —me dije yendo a la estantería. A medio día quedaría libre de clases, pero bajar hasta las mazmorras era cansado, por lo que, a parte de mis libros, un cuaderno y el estilográfico en su funda, empaqué un libro de poemas de humor para niños y el cuaderno para escribir cartas. Destapé las 72 tintas y elegí la rosa chicle, guardándola con lo demás en mi mochila gris, encantada igual a la de Neville para pesar poco y dar la apariencia de estar medio llena.

En el camino devuelta, antes de salir de la sala común, me topé con Daphne. Éramos los únicos en la sala.

—Buenos días, joven señor.

—Buenos días Daphne —le sonreí, ella nunca intentó besarme a la fuerza, era una chica bastante orgullosa y serena. De todas formas, ella se distanció de mí y yo continúe hasta la entrada a las mazmorras, ese camino era fácil: derecha por tres puertas hasta torcer a la otra derecha y darle de frente hasta las escaleras. Aun así, era un recorrido largo, ya que primero se pasaba por todas las aulas de pociones.

—Mira lo que trae Longbottom —Alec me enseñó una bola de cristal.

—¿Qué es?

—Una recordadora —me explicó Neville tomando la esfera en sus manos. El objeto se llenó de humo rojo —. Me la mandó mi abuela para que no olvidara nada, pero la recordadora no me muestra lo que olvidé.

Me reí, que objeto tan inservible. Alec empezó a moverse en dirección, aparentemente, del salón de pociones.

—Papá también me mandó un regalo —les enseñé la caja de nueces mixtas que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi túnica —. Almendras, maní y otra semilla, no sé cuál.

—¿Te gustan las nueces? —Neville hizo una mueca, era un regalo extraño.

—No especialmente. Papá odia los carbohidratos o las comidas grasosas, es un recordatorio de que coma sano. ¿A ti qué te mandaron, Alec?

—Nada. Una carta de mamá diciendo que me ama, que tenga cuidado y te eche un ojo. Llegamos.

Desvié la vista de Neville para ver la puerta del salón que estaba cerrada con candado; Alec la abrió con un alohomora. La sorpresa tatuada en el rostro de Neville era muy comprensible, Bellatrix «la loca» Lestrange no era la definición que uno esperaría de una madre amorosa.

—Tienen una hora y un poco más libre —nos dijo Alec mientras ingresábamos —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Y tú no tienes clases? —pedí buscando una mesa en la mitad para sentarnos. Los escritorios eran para dos, Alec se sentó en la mesa frente a nosotros, literalmente en la tabla, dando la espalda al tablero.

—Historia con Lupin a las nueve —dijo tras consultar su horario —. Iré faltando un cuarto de hora. ¿Conocen el juego del mentiroso? —nos mostró su baraja de cartas, la cargaba siempre en su bolsillo, Rodolphus y Rabastan eran grandes jugadores, lo suficiente para ganarle a mi papá en varias ocasiones, por lo cuál él se limitaba a apostar pequeñas sumas de dinero.

—Si.

Neville asintió.

—Repartiré.

Gané la primera ronda. Alec, removiendo las cartas, alzó una ceja. Neville le sonrió.

—Hagamos esto más interesante —dijo el Lestrange.

—¿Cómo?

Talvez la familia de Neville también jugaba a las cartas, porque él adivinó lo que el gesto de Alec significaba. El día que Bella y Rodolphus se enteraran de que su hijo era un amigable conocido de un Longbottom… yo quería estar ahí para verlos explotar.

—El perdedor bailará como un pollo sobre el escritorio de Snape.

Asentí de inmediato.

—¿Y si llega el profesor? —lloriqueó Neville —. El hombre me odia.

_¿Lo conoce?_

—A nosotros no nos dirá nada, te cubriremos —dije. Alec se burló.

—Mis disculpas joven señor, pero si Snape llega a verlo a él bailando sobre su escritorio yo lo desconozco.

Me carcajeé, si, imaginaba a Alec haciendo algo así.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? —Neville frunció el ceño. Él empleaba mucha gesticulación, filtraba sus emociones por sus poros, ¿no era genial? Mis conocidos eran tan fríos como témpanos de hielo, francamente aburridos.

—Son cortesías, realmente no soy su señor, pero… —me encogí de hombros. Alec repartió la baraja para embolatar el rocoso tema.

Nunca nos vieron y Alec se fue a tiempo para buscar sus útiles e ir a su clase. Conforme los demás llegaron, nos dimos cuenta lo extraño que les resultaba ver a un Gryffindor con un Slytherin. No puedo decir que comprendiese la pelea de las casas de Hogwarts, mas algunas personas se lo tomaban a pecho, igual que Malfoy y Weasley, quienes entraron empujándose.

—¿Quién abrió la puerta? —fue lo que dijo Snape al ingresar.

—Nosotros señor —alcé la mano y Neville me imitó apretando su puño bajo la mesa. Snape se lamió los labios, hubo un silencio incómodo, un mortífago jamás me pediría una explicación de mis actos, pero un docente lo haría, por lo que me justifiqué para no colocar a Severus en una situación extraña —. La puerta estaba cerrada, la abrimos con un hechizo.

—Las puertas cerradas permanecen cerradas, señor Riddle, téngalo en cuenta la próxima vez.

—Si señor.


	6. Capítulo 6

La avena que preparaban los elfos de Hogwarts era más que deliciosa, pero no me pasaba por la garganta. Mi primer día en la escuela estuvo bien, gané 15 puntos en pociones, herbología fue divertida y el profesor Flitwick fue muy amable con todos. A excepción de la disputa entre mis compañeros y esa molesta chica de Gryffindor, Granger creo, todo fue perfecto, no obstante, las comidas, especialmente el desayuno y la cena, era un asunto muy triste para mí, me recordaban a papá. Nunca había estado lejos de él tantos días y la tarde anterior le escribí una larga carta detallándole cada uno de los aspectos de mi jornada, para luego lamentarme.

—No va a tener tiempo de leerla —suspiré sobre mi avena. _Ni tiempo_ , me dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué dices Harry? —me preguntó Alec.

—Mmm-mm.

No iba a revelarle ese temor a Alec, no éramos tan cercanos, además estábamos en la mesa de Slytherin, cualquiera podría oír. Alec devolvió la vista a su plato, yo traté de comer el mío, fallando.

_—Un par de cucharadas más amito._

_—Voy a vomitar Pimpón._

_—No amito, usted está enfermo, necesita comer. Vamos, dos cucharadas más, una por su padre y otra por mí._

Sonreí, Pimpón era ingenioso para hacerme comer. También lo extrañaba a él y sus cuentos para dormir. La noche anterior casi no logré conciliar el sueño, sería mi primera noche en no dormirme a las nueve o antes y temía que se me hiciera costumbre.

El trinar de los búhos me distrajo de mi melancolía, llegaba el correo.

Villin y Hedwig, mi lechuza, se posaron frente a mí. Atendí a Hedwig primero, avergonzado y temeroso de encontrar mi carta atada a su pierna, pero no, no era mi carta, mi padre me había contestado. Sonriendo alegremente les tendí tocino a las dos aves y me hice cargo de Villin, que traía una nota y un paquete. Lo abrí con ánimos renovados, era un collar de oro con un extraño y gran medallón, una calavera sobre una especie de sol que me recordaba al caribe. Me encantó, lo puse por sobre mi ropa y leí la nota.

_Ponte este collar de inmediato, el medallón te protegerá de la mayoría de los maleficios y hechizos de corredor._

¿Protección? Examiné nuevamente el collar, conociendo a mi padre se trataba de un objeto sacado de una mística cueva en una mística pirámide en un místico país, todo rodeado de místicas maldiciones ancestrales. Sabiamente lo metí debajo de mi uniforme. Alcancé a rasgar el sobre de la carta que me envió papá antes de notar que había un inusual silencio en el gran comedor.

Miré con curiosidad a mi alrededor, buscando la fuente de la paz: la escuela me estaba mirando, algunos de pie, otros horrorizados.

—¿Qué? —mi voz hizo eco. Los niños mortífagos me causaron intriga, me estaban viendo con pena y sosteniendo los periódicos entre sus manos. Esa tuvo que haber sido mi primera sospecha, salvo que yo era obtuso.

—Joven señor —y Alec llamándome de tal forma en el gran comedor tendiéndome su copia del Profeta, tuvo que haber sido la segunda sospecha.

Mi nombre estaba en el titular:

Harry S. Riddle, hijo de ustedes-ya-saben-quien. 

Habían anexado una foto mía en la clase de encantamientos, salí bien, aunque yo no vi ninguna cámara en la clase.

—¿Cómo me tomaron esta foto? —murmuré —. Oh bien, ni modo —le sonreí a Alec —. De verdad creí que se tardarían más en enterarse, perdí mi apuesta.

—¿Contra quien apostó?

—Contra mi. Me debo diez galeones.

Alec soltó una risa; le devolví el diario y me guardé en el bolsillo la carta de papá, releyendo la nota. Esperaba que papá supiera que estaba pasando y que el medallón fuera su medida de seguridad.

—Sonorus —llevé la vista al director, igual que el resto de la institución —. Si bien es cierto que los recientes descubrimientos son impactantes, les sugiero que continúen con su desayuno. Odiaría que tuvieran que ir a clases con el estómago vacío.

Y con eso eliminó el hechizo amplificador. Los alumnos hicieron el intento de comer, pero la mayoría no dejaron de mirarme de muy mala manera.

—De repente no tengo hambre —le susurré a Alec.

—Lo entiendo. Podemos ir a las cocinas y pedirles un sándwich a los elfos —sugirió abandonando sus cubiertos sin importarle su comida. Si yo fuese a saltar tras un risco Alec se tiraría conmigo, ahora entendía porque papá se encariñó a tal grado con los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr.

—Vamos.

Nos levantamos e tratamos de retirarnos, íbamos casi en la salida cuando un chico de último año de Gryffindor se irguió.

—¡Yo no voy a estudiar con un asesino en masas!

—¡Señor Rodric!

La profesora Mcgonagall lucía lívida al dar su agudo grito. En un veloz movimiento que nos tomó a todos por sorpresa Rodric me lanzó un hechizo de forúnculos. El amuleto hizo su trabajo y lo absorbió; me temo que yo, entrenado a lo largo de agosto por mortífagos y participando en duelos toda mi vida, reaccioné por instinto y ataqué. Al darme cuenta ya mi varita se había deslizado a mi mano y los hechizos silenciosos volaban uno tras otro en dirección de Rodric.

En mi entrenamiento tuve una discusión con Rabastan sobre el orden de los hechizos, dado que él optaba por usar la secuencia de mi padre: desarme, maldición a las piernas, maldición a la cabeza, inmovilización y asesinato. “Es lo más conveniente”, dijo. “Me echaran de la escuela”, le respondí. Así que modificamos la secuencia: desarme, piernas de gelatina, una onda mágica que empuje al sujeto en cuestión al suelo, inmovilización y un hechizo de rebote en la cabeza para minimizar el daño al caer. Esa fue la secuencia con la que empujé a Rodric, el cual recibió cada uno de los impactos a alta velocidad.

Analicé la habitación, nadie más iba a atacarme, estaban paralizados. Alec tenía su varita fuera cubriéndome la espalda.

—¡Señor Riddle! —la mesa de profesores venía en nuestra dirección corriendo. Entre la enfermera y Dumbledore revisaron a Rodric, revertiendo las piernas de gelatina.

—20 puntos, señor Riddle.

La casa de Slytherin se tragó la risa, Snape era atrevido hasta la médula.

—¡Severus! ¿Planeas darle puntos por atacar a un alumno? —la profesora Mcgonagall encaró al hombre.

—Fue atacado por un estudiante de séptimo año, un adulto, y lo desarmó y venció. Yo le daría un trofeo.

—Estoy de parte de Severus —dijo Dumbledore ayudando a levantar al caído —. 20 puntos para el señor Riddle y 20 detenciones para el señor Rodric por atacar con saña a un alumno de primer año.

—¡Pero director! ¡Es el hijo de ese monstruo!

—Si, estoy completamente de acuerdo, es el hijo de un monstruo, pero el señor Riddle y su madre son víctimas de la guerra, no debo recordarle a nadie los acontecimientos relacionados con su concepción. No toleraré una agresión contra él, se los digo a todos —los miró detenidamente, incluso a los maestros.

Alec puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Hora de irse. No guardamos nuestras varitas hasta no haber doblado la esquina en el pasillo.

—¡Qué ataque tan fabuloso! —fue lo primero que dijo Alec.

—Rabastan me enseñó, ya sabes lo paranoico que es.

—No hay forma de obviarlo, joven señor.

Hice una mueca.

—Me estaba acostumbrando a la cercanía.

Llegamos a unas escaleras, Alec me las señaló.

—Yo no —confesó —. Me daba escalofríos tratarlo con tanta informalidad.

—Alec, sabes que soy un bastardo —dije —. Jamás seré tu señor, fui la causa de la burla internacional a mi padre.

—Y aun así usted está acá, vivo y cuerdo —apuntó —. Algo debe de haber visto en usted el señor oscuro.

Eso… eso tenía sentido. Mis dos teorías sobre los motivos para que mi papá me criara eran flojas, se tambaleaban bajo su propio peso: en la primera, ganas de tener un hijo, su búsqueda de la inmortalidad chocaba conmigo; en la segunda opción, torturar psicológicamente a mi madre, era más fácil matándome delante de ella.

Nos detuvimos frente al cuadro de un gran cuenco de fruta. En lugar de decir una contraseña Alec acarició con la yema de sus dedos a la pera que se retorció y rió infantilmente antes de convertirse en un pomo de puerta.

—¿Frutas riendo? —arrugué los ojos en diversión —. ¿Las demás también ríen?

—Ni idea.

Las cocinas era una copia del gran comedor con elfos domésticos revoleteando trayendo y llevando platos que aparecerían en la superficie. Al ingresar nos notaron de inmediato y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

—Hola, ¿podrían hacernos unos sándwiches, por favor?

—Por supuesto, jóvenes estudiantes. ¿No desean otra cosa?

—No, muchas gracias —obviamente hablaba yo, los sangre pura no usaban cortesía con las creaturas.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo los elfos nos entregaron un plato con sándwiches de pavo y atún.

—Siéntense, por favor —nos cedieron un lugar en una de las mesas —. Acá esta vacío en el gran comedor, es difícil conseguir puestos, hay cada vez más alumnos, ¿no es magnífico?

—Ciertamente —respondió Alec —. La sangre mágica aumenta.

El elfo doméstico asintió.

—Hay salsas si quieren —agregó antes de marcharse a su trabajo.

Pero no nos quedamos, Alec me arrastró al salón de transfiguraciones.

—Es lo mejor, joven señor, nos toparemos con menos personas a esta hora.

Lo obedecí y seguí. El salón de transfiguraciones si estaba abierto, Alec se sentó conmigo a acabarse la comida partida a la mitad. Teníamos un buen tiempo disponible, por lo que me atreví a sacar la carta de papá y leerla.

_Hola nené._

_Veo que les dan bastante ratos libres en Hogwarts si puedes escribir cuatro páginas. Sí sientes que echas de menos el castillo puedo enviarte a Ismael y a Pimpón para que te visite en las tardes._

_Que te vaya bien en pociones es lo más natural, estás al nivel de los de tercer año. Encantamientos inicia con teoría, no te aburras, de hecho, la teoría es tu gran debilidad, en la práctica eres superior a tus compañeros, pero nunca has estudiado de un libro. El método que manejamos contigo dio frutos, ahora te corresponde él método tradicional._

_No le gastes tanto tiempo a Longbottom, no vendrá a nuestro lado, su familia es firme con la Luz y la Orden del Fénix. Por otra parte, sé que es un chico carente de malicia y bastante cobarde, no representa un riesgo para ti. No te separes de Alec, los Lestrange son tan fieles como perros, tienes contigo a un poderoso aliado. Por cierto, haces bien ignorando la disputa de las casas, tú estas por sobre esos asuntos._

_Nagini te manda besos, ya la conoces. Diviértete nené._

_Atentamente, tu padre._

Ni una mención del artículo, el espía de papá en el Profeta le avisó tarde. El medallón y la nota debieron haber sido enviadas a las carreras.

—Papi quiere enviarme a Ismael —comenté en voz alta. Yo era parlanchín, según papá.

—¿Quién es Ismael, joven señor?

—Mi hipogrifo de peluche —me sonrojé y jugueteé con mis manos para distraer mi vergüenza.

—No tiene nada de malo, yo aun tengo por ahí al señor Barriguita —me contó sonriendo.

Decidí que me agradaba Alec.

—Papá me lo regaló para que me ayudara con las pesadillas porque él, bueno, no me quería en su cama.

Los buenos padres protegen a sus hijos de las bestias ocultas en la oscuridad de su imaginación, ¿correcto? ¿Papi era un mal padre? Porque mala persona si que era.

—Mamá tampoco me quería en su cama —Alec se encogió de hombros y carraspeó, tímido de repente —. A mis padres les gusta mucho el sexo.

—Oh —él se burló de mi boca abierta —. Yo vi un par de veces a papá con mujeres… es raro.

—Lo sé. No significa que no nos quieran, solo que ellos son… diferentes, supongo —en la última parte no parecía seguro.

—Nos tienen que querer —dije con más seguridad que Alec, recordando sus propias palabras —. Ellos son terribles, que pasaran la molestia de criarnos debe representar algo.

—Si —y sonrió inmensamente —. Si, tiene razón joven señor.

Poco después sonó la campana iniciando las clases y Alec tuvo que marcharse, no antes de que apareciera un gato gris y atigrado, el cual se sentó en la mesa de la docente.

—Hola —lo saludé, el salón estaba vacío. El animal me miró y me le acerqué con un único objetivo en la mente. Intenté acariciarle la cabeza, los gatos que traían a casa eran meriendas para Nagini y yo quería constatar lo de los ronroneos, pero el gato no permitió que lo tocara —. Vaya, otro que amaneció con el pie izquierdo.

Me devolví a mi asiento y saqué el libro de transfiguraciones, mi estilográfico y mi cuaderno, usaba este para tomar los apuntes de todas las materias, bastaba con escribir de titulo la asignatura para reconocer que tema le pertenecía a que materia. Ese día opté por la tinta plateada con destellos purpura.

Papá tenía razón, yo no tenía idea de teoría, el texto me confundía. La magia para mí fluía a través de mis extremidades, haciendo lo que yo le mandaba, ¿por qué necesitaría leer para dominar mi magia?

Cuando los alumnos empezaron a ingresar se hizo dolorosamente obvio que nadie se iba sentar conmigo y que no dejarían de verme con miedo. Era engorroso sentirme como un germen ambulante, pero fue la indecisión de Neville lo que me dolió. Nos habíamos sentado juntos en cada clase, indiferentes de la guerra entre Malfoy y Weasley y ahora él… Neville se sentó conmigo.

—Ya entendí por qué les dicen valientes —le susurré.

—Tenía que estrenar el valor Gryffindor —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La clase se llenó, pero la maestra no aparecía y el gato malgeniado permaneció en su puesto sobre el escritorio, observándonos con sus grandes ojos. La puerta del salón se abrió con fuerza, dos pares de zapatos rompieron la calma.

—Nos salvamos, la profesora no ha llegado —anunció uno, Weasley. _¿Cómo es que era su nombre?_

—S-si —jadeó su amigo.

Algo se movió en el rango del rabillo de mi ojo, el gato saltó al suelo transfigurándose en la profesora Mcgonagall. De haber sido posible mi mandíbula habría golpeado el suelo.

—Eso fue increíble —dijo una chica.

—Gracias, señorita Granger. Y ustedes, señor Weasley, señor Finnigan, ¿tendré que convertirlos en un reloj para que recuerden llegar a tiempo?

—¡No! Lo siento profesora, nos perdimos.

—Los convertiré en un mapa —ofreció sarcásticamente —. Siéntense, la clase va a empezar.

Fue realmente deslumbrante ver a la profesora convertir objeto tras objeto en cosas completamente ridículas, como el escritorio en un cerdo. Después, tras una explicación, nos asignó transfigurar cerillas en agujas, fuese lo que fuese una cerilla. Tomé el objeto entre mis dedos, lo moví y realicé las pautas que indicaban las anotaciones de la profesora en la pizarra. Mi cerilla se convirtió en una aguja plateada.

—Cinco puntos, señor Riddle —dijo Mcgonagall tomando mi aguja —. ¿Ha hecho este ejercicio antes?

—No, pero en casa yo convertía piedras del patio en juguetes, ¿eso cuenta?

Mi respuesta la conmocionó, no supe por qué.

—Si, es un tipo de transfiguración avanzada.

—Es un mago oscuro, debió hacer trampa como el malvado de corazón que es —gruñó Weasley.

¿Malvado de corazón? Me recordaba a un dialogo de mis cuentos de princesas.

—¡Señor Weasley! Creo que el director fue muy claro en el gran salón, nadie es culpable por las acciones de sus padres. Y el señor Riddle completó la transfiguración de la manera correcta, sin trampas.

La mujer puso la aguja de vuelta en mi mesa y se marchó a revisar las cerillas de los demás.

—¿Qué me pongo a hacer? —dije tan bajo que ni Neville entendió. Tendría que quitarme mi maña de hablar solo.

Abrí mi libro de transfiguraciones y busqué la página donde se explicaba el hechizo. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras raras? A papá solía darle risa mi pregunta, aunque si contestaba: era el significado de lo que se quería causar, salvo que en otro idioma. Un idioma que la magia universal entendía, por lo visto.

—Harry —la mano de Neville tironeó mi capa —. Dame un consejo.

—¿Sobre la transfiguración?

—Si, yo no soy capaz.

No me gustó lo triste que sonó Neville. Dejé mi libro y miré su inexistente avance.

—¿Estas visualizando la aguja?

—¿Visualizar la aguja? —repitió lentamente —. ¿Para qué?

—Papá dice que la magia es intención, que la varita y las palabras son solo conductores o muletillas —tomé la cerilla de Neville y la apreté en mis dedos. _Sé una aguja, amiga cerilla_. Y, literalmente por arte de magia, la cerilla se transformó en una aguja plateada —. ¿Lo vez? Sin varita y sin palabras, magia pura.

—Es la manipulación de la magia accidental —agregó la profesora Mcgonagall, ella y los demás observaban nuestra plática —. Su manejo con la magia no es común señor Riddle, su destreza no es una opción para el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Por qué no? —que algo tan natural para mí fuese una dificultad para otros me parecía ridículo.

—Porque requiere práctica, dominio de su temperamento y conocimiento de su propio núcleo mágico. ¿Dónde aprendió a hacerlo?

—Papi me enseñó, dice que la magia me proveerá lo que yo quiera si la utilizo. Me daba piedras o trozos de tela vieja para convertirlas en objetos, en el comedor me pedía que hiciera que mis huevos caminaran hasta mi boca, cosas así. Es muy divertido.

La profesora sonrió suavemente, no del todo segura.

—¿Las piedras convertidas en juguetes que mencionó eran parte de la dinámica?

—Si.

—¿Usted tenía juguetes?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

—Er, si.

Ella sonrió de verdad, asintió y continuó su trabajo. Las pequeñas pláticas entre alumnos regresaron. Noté que la chica Granger me miraba con detenimiento y sus ojos entrecerrados. Su cabello no la favorecía.

—Entonces… ¿visualizo la cerilla en aguja?

—Si Neville —puse la aguja en la mesa, devolviéndola a su estado natural de cerilla. El chico agitó su varita correctamente, dijo el hechizo con la correcta pronunciación y…puf, nada. El pobre dejó caer los hombros con desánimo.

—No sirvo para esto.

—No te des tan duro… ¿es la varita que te vendió Ollivander?

Su varita estaba vieja, la madera no había sido cuidada y el mango era flojo, estaba a poco de romperse.

—No —sonrió con orgullo —. Es la varita de mi papá, mi abuela me la entregó, dijo que él era un valiente y que su varita me serviría a mí también.

—Mintió —quise taparme la boca. ¡Yo y mi imprudencia! Por la cara de Neville, tuve que agregar velozmente —. No me refiero a que tu padre no sea valiente.

_Fuese, fuese valiente. Está oficialmente muerto, no lo arruines._

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Nada, olvídalo —realmente esperaba que Neville lo olvidara. Tomé mi libro y lo abrí, pero Neville me lo cerró. Traté de desviar su atención con un chiste —. Oye, tu valentía se convirtió en imprudencia, ya eres todo un Gryffindor —el rostro de Neville me dijo exactamente lo que pensaba. Suspiré —. No quieres oírlo.

—Yo decido eso.

No me gustó que las conversaciones a nuestro alrededor menguaran.

—La varita de Frank Longbottom cuelga en la oficina de mi papá en calidad de trofeo de guerra —susurré, pero el salón me oyó.

El rostro de Neville se descompuso. Bajé la vista, no queriendo verlo a él o a nuestros compañeros, el taconeo de Mcgonagall se había detenido. Aguardábamos a la respuesta de Neville.

—¿A mis padres los asesinaron?

—Si —no podía recordar la última vez que mentí descaradamente.

—Tenías cinco años, ¿estás seguro?

—Yo tomaba una siesta después del almuerzo, ellos hicieron una fiesta y me despertaron. Bajé a ver de que se trataba el ruido, tus padres estaban degollados en el patio trasero.

Esa historia era cierta, en parte. No fueron degollados, Alice Longbottom estaba siendo violada por los hombres lobo en frente de su marido, todos los mortífagos abusaron de ella. Papá se había sentado a observar y beber, era una de sus entretenciones favoritas, y no se percató de mi presencia sino mucho después, ya ebrio.

—¿A mi mamá la…? Los mortífagos acostumbran a abusar de las mujeres.

—No sé si le sucedió a tu mamá, papá se fijó que yo había llegado y le ordenó a un elfo que me condujera a mi alcoba y me cantara hasta que me durmiera.

Lo hizo, salvo por una diferencia, me llevó el mismo, con tragos encima se tornaba más amable o más violento; papá usualmente me mandaba a mi habitación y le ordenaba a Pimpón encerrarme bajo llave cuando iba a desatar su ira. Retomando a mi pregunta, ¿papi era un buen padre? _Si_ , decidí, _lo es en medio de su maldad._

—Gracias Harry.

—De nada… y lo lamento.

—No fue tu culpa.

Neville no fue capaz de levantar su varita el resto de la clase. Intenté que no pensara en sus papás al finalizar la clase, mientras recogíamos nuestros útiles.

—¿Y qué es una cerilla? —le mostré la mía, deshaciendo mi transfiguración.

—Sirve para iniciar un fuego.

Neville guardó en su mochila su libro y su varita, casi nadie tenía funda.

—¿Fuego? Yo aprendí a hacer fuego, pero no lo domino bien, la última vez me quemé las cejas y mi papá no pudo apagarlo porque se ligaba a mis emociones. Tuvieron que arrojarme un balde de agua. ¿Te muestro?

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir. Me reí.

—Riddle —la voz de Granger me llamó. Ella estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Sí? —la vi por sobre el hombro, aun no terminaba con mis cosas.

—Ese truco de la magia sin palabras y sin varita, ¿en qué libro puedo leer al respecto?

—En ninguno, es un método de educación que papá experimentó conmigo. De hecho, yo no sabía que algo tan básico se consideraba magia.

—¡¿Básico?! —exclamó —. A penas pude hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros. Colgué mi mochila en mi espalda y volteé a verla.

—Para mí era un truco barato, no imaginé que sería una lección real.

Ella mordió su labio, sus dientes delanteros eran grandes. ¿Qué tipo de cuidados tenían los muggles?

—¿Podrías enseñarme?

Negué.

—Es peligroso sin un mayor, papá no me lo permitía sin él a la vista.

—A demás —intervino la profesora Mcgonagall en su escritorio —, usted ya es demasiado grande, señorita Granger. El empleo de la magia accidental es propio de los niños, el señor Riddle logró hacerlo por ser criado por un mago. Ahora salgan, tengo otra clase.

A Granger no la dejó satisfecha la respuesta. Hubo demasiada ira en su rostro, un enojo que yo había visto antes, pero no localizaba dond


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.   
> Quería explicarles porque es tan corto este capítulo. La mayoría de los capítulos de esta historia oscilan entre 2500 y 3200 palabras, sin embrago, esta no llega ni a 2400. Lo que sucede es que en este capítulo Harry está aburrido (no les voy a hacer spoiler, ya están a punto de leerlo); dado que la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Harry, nosotros nos afectamos por sus cambios de humor. Hasta este punto el niño ha estado bien, alegre e inquieto, algo nervioso y descuidado, pero en este capítulo Harry va a experimentar esa sensación de domingo por la tarde sin nada que hacer, lo cual lo eclipsa, por lo que su forma de ver los sucesos es menos detallistas y más general, incluso van a pasar aquí varios días, iniciamos un martes, después de la clase de transfiguración, y terminamos la noche del viernes.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos el lunes.

—Y un día choqué contra un avión muggle —contaba Draco a todo aquel que quisiera oírlo.

Yo estaba 100% seguro que, de haber podido, Draco renegaría de su apellido y tomaría mi lugar como el hijo bastardo del señor oscuro si el cambio le significase más fama. Draco haría lo que fuese por ser el centro de atención y verse eternamente rodeado por el grupo que en ese momento se juntaba a su alrededor, la mitad por adular, la otra mitad por el beneficio político, ningún amigo sincero; en comparación, mi soledad era una bendición. Aunque yo tampoco quería ser como esa chica Granger, que en estos momentos se paraba sola, ignorada por su propia casa.

—De pie junto a su escoba —ordenó Madame Hooch, la docente.

Draco ocupó el lugar a mi derecha, Neville estaba frente a mí y Nott a mi izquierda. Le guiñé un ojo al león.

—¿Escobas? —murmuró Draco —. Palos tiesos y viejos.

Pansy, a su lado, rió; Draco echó un vistazo a mi persona, esperando el mismo efecto. Miré a la escoba en el suelo, prestada por la escuela, sin inmutarme. Si, estaba vieja.

—La mano sobre la escoba y digan: ¡arriba!

—Arriba.

La escoba subió, me aferre a ella con mis dedos. Algunos más lo consiguieron, Neville no, la suya daba vueltas en el suelo. La de Granger estaba tirada y sin muchos ánimos de levantarse, Daphne y un chico de Gryffindor, Finnigan, tenía el mismo problema.

Hice un ruido con la boca llamando la atención de Neville. “Intención”, mascullé con mi boca. Mi amigo asintió y frunció el ceño, concentrándose.

—Arriba.

Me uní a las carcajadas grupales al subir la escoba de Neville tan fuerte que lo golpeó en la cara.

—Bueno, subió —le sonreí. Neville gimió sobándose la mandíbula.

—¿Listos? Monten.

Y uno a uno, Madame Hooch pasó corrigiendo nuestras posturas. Yo aprendí a volar con escoba de un mortífago llamado Kael que pertenecía a un equipo profesional de Quidditch. A los ojos de la profesora mi postura estaba bien, pero la de Draco…

—He volado así toda mi vida —alegó el rubio subiendo su barbilla.

—Pues ha volado mal toda su vida, señor Malfoy.

Las mejillas caucásicas de Draco se pintaron de rosa. Hubo una risotada colectiva por parte de Gryffindor. Me volví a desconectar, ignoraba mucho las voces de los maestros y compañeros, descubrí que Hogwarts era… aburrida. No, monótona. La magia resultaba impactante para los sangre sucia y muchos de los criados por magos, pero para mí era normal y los hechizos que nos enseñaban los maestros ya los conocía, eran los que yo llamaba trucos, jamás pensé que serían magia compleja para los primeros años. Esperaba que al menos esa tarde, en mi lección de literatura mágica, mi concepción cambiara.

Un grito me trajo a la realidad. Neville se elevaba por los aires.

—¡Baja! —le grité.

—¡No sé cómo!

La profesora se limitó a estar ahí con la boca abierta y la varita en su mano. Ella redefinía la definición de incompetente.

—¡Aférrate! 

Los mortífagos entrenaban para todo tipo de situaciones, una de ella era el rescate de sus compañeros en el aire. Yo los miraba desde el suelo con Nagini envuelta a mi alrededor, aprendí muchas cosas de ellos por medio de la observación. Apenas alcancé a patear el suelo y elevarme unos metros antes de que Neville se soltara. Atrapar un cuerpo cayendo del cielo era peligroso, pero lo bueno es que yo no estaba pensando, igual que con mi breve lucha en el gran comedor fue mi instinto quien hizo posible agarrar a Neville y estabilizarme.

—Ouw —gimió y luego chilló —. Estamos muy alto.

—No veas al suelo —me aferre a la túnica de Neville, éramos ocho extremidades unidas entre sí y a la escoba en lo que descendíamos. Aterrizamos mal, caí sobre mi trasero y estaba seguro que Neville rodó un par de metros. La clase corrió hasta nosotros.

—Suave mis niños —dijo Madame Hooch tomando mi mano —. ¿Les duele algo?

—No lo sé —gemí intentando levantarme —. Ay, nunca lo había intentado con un cuerpo tan pesado.

Los músculos de mis brazos brincaban, la sensación iba y venía, hice demasiada fuerza. Papá me permitía escalar muros y lazos en ocasiones bajo su vigilancia o la de Pimpón, me constaba que yo tenía fuerza en brazos y piernas, mas no para cargar a Neville.

—¿Y tú, cielo? —el castaño le respondió vomitando su desayuno —. Nos vamos a donde Madama Pomfrey.

La medimaga no encontró daño en nosotros y tras un muy completo examen físico fuimos liberados al tomar una poción para relajar los músculos y una para los nervios, justo a tiempo para ir a probar un bocado de almuerzo antes de correr a defensa contra las artes oscura. Esa clase no fue interesante, el profesor Quirrell nos entregó nuestro currículo a trabajar el primer semestre, nos enseñaría cinco maldiciones en total, meramente defensivas, mezcladas con investigaciones y largos trabajos textuales. Salí del salón sumamente frustrado, Hogwarts no era como la describía mi padre.

—Joven señor, ¿y esa cara larga?

No fue Alec, sino Snape quien me habló, en lo que yo vagaba por las mazmorras, indiferente de que me había perdido. Todo el mundo sabía que él era un mortífago y un espía de ambos bandos, salió en los periódicos en su momento, pero aún era suicida de su parte llamarme de tal forma en los corredores de Hogwarts, sin importar que en este preciso momento estuviéramos solos.

—No me gusta Hogwarts —le confesé avanzando y acercándomele, guardando un metro y medio de distancia. Soné como un bebé quejicas.

Snape alzó una ceja, lucía consternado.

—Es la primera persona a la que le escucho decir tal cosa. ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata? Tal vez podría ayudarle, joven señor.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Son las clases, ya conozco todo el material práctico, incluso las tuyas Severus.

—Me lo imaginaba. Aunque nunca se le instruyó en hechizos y encantamientos, se le permitió explorar la magia hasta convertirla en su segunda naturaleza. Mi señor quería que usted fuera poderoso —no agregué nada tras su declaración, no se me ocurría alguna respuesta —. Es la 1:50 pm, su clase de literatura empieza a las cuatro, ¿le parece bien acompañarme a mi oficina? Podría ayudarme con una poción.

Sonreí, las pociones siempre me animaban.

—Claro, claro.

—Además, debo comentarle algo relacionado con su atrapada al señor Longbottom.

Resultó que Snape me observó todos esos años jugar al Quidditch por mi cuenta y me quería en el equipo de Slytherin.

—La fuerza que demostró al levantar a Longbottom y su destreza en la escoba se comentaron en la sala de maestros. Yo podría pujar para que usted se convierta en un cazador de Slytherin, dado que uno de ellos se graduó el año pasado —propuso cortando conmigo babosas de mar en su laboratorio, preparábamos una poción reabastecedora de sangre. (1)

—¿Cazador? Jamás he jugado en un equipo.

—No, pero aprendió de un jugador profesional y diariamente practicaba en el castillo del señor tenebroso.

—Pues… —jugar sería divertido y una distracción —. Acepto Severus.

El hombre me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Mi tarde con él transcurrió en silencio, no alcance a terminar la poción porque iba tarde para mi clase, a la cual Severus me escoltó, decisión que tomó después de que le contara que cuando me encontró yo estaba perdido. La clase fue bien, aburrida porque ya conocía las lecturas asignadas, pero buena; escribí una carta a mi padre luego de la cena y se la mandé con Hedwig, hasta ahí yo poseía una sensación pasmada de que todo me daba igual. El caos comenzó al apagar las luces en mi alcoba.

Lo primero es que no podía dormir, me removía demasiado y la sensación de caerme al suelo cada vez que giraba en ese estrecha cama me llenaba de pánico. Draco durmió, el resto de la casa también, y yo continuaba despierto. Finalmente caí rendido para despertar con una mano extraña sobre mi frente, de pie y a diez centímetros de las puertas del gran comedor.

—¿Qué…? —musité.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

—Señor Riddle, ¿me oye?

Parpadeé confuso, me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—¿Profesora Sprout?

La regordeta mujer me sonrió. Usaba bata y pijamas rosas, la iluminación provenía de las antorchas en el corredor. La mujer tomó con delicadeza mi mejilla con la mano que ya me tocaba el rostro y me giró la cara para mirarla.

—Si, señor Riddle. Me asustó mucho cuando lo vi aquí golpeándose la frente contra las puertas.

Por eso me dolía la cabeza.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —le pregunté soltándome de ella y revisando mis escudos de oclumancia. Intactos.

—Caminó dormido. ¿Su sonambulismo es frecuente?

—No… habría que preguntarle a Pimpón —musité.

—¿Quién?

—Mi elfo, papá me lo asignó para que me cuidara.

—Entiendo. Bueno, lo mejor será ir a su sala común a finalizar la noche —mi rostro debió reflejar lo inquieto que me sentía, porque agregó —. No se preocupe señor Riddle, esto no pasa de ser un incidente aislado.

Y la noche del miércoles se cumplió la predicción de la profesora. Yo estaba agotado por mi primer entrenamiento con el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, lo que fue genial, la clase nocturna de Astronomía y mis los ojos secos por leer hasta las diez de la noche un libro prestado de la biblioteca sobre la magia en las cavernas para realizar mi asignación de historia, pero el jueves, el jueves fue una historia diferente.

Inició como iniciaban la mayoría de mis malas noches, con los gritos de mi madre y la risa cruel de papá, salvo que mi pesadilla se desorganizó, mi madre fue remplazada por Alice Longbottom y papá se convirtió en un mortífago anónimo que violaba el ano sangrante de la madre de Neville. Desperté temblando, milagrosamente en silencio. Uno pensaría que me iba a ser complicado reunir el sueño de nuevo, pero las violaciones eran el pan de cada día en mi hogar, fue algo que tuve que asumir y aceptar como venía. El mundo no era justo, yo debía ser agradecido porque en medio de los monstruos y dementes estaba a salvo. Por eso logré dormirme, para encontrarme en una posición similar a la de la noche del martes, salvo que en lugar del gran comedor me encontraba ante la puerta de un salón y la dulce profesora Sprout se vio remplazada por el director Dumbledore. Como añadido mis medias rojas estaban empapadas en agua.

—¿Otra vez sonámbulo? —me dije. Al percatarme de mi acompañante di un brinco hacia atrás y mi cabeza punzó. La sujeté con mis dedos.

—Tranquilo Harry, no te haré daño —intentó el anciano que aun usaba su ropa del día.

—Yo no debo estar a solas con usted —le recordé retrocediendo un paso.

—Es tu segundo noche sonámbulo, deberías ir a la enfermería.

—Estoy bien —me alejé más. _Corre_ , me decía mi instinto de supervivencia. ¿En qué pensaba papá al enviarme a la escuela presidida por su mayor enemigo? Yo tenía el pavor brotando desde mis tripas.

—No te haré daño Harry —insistió, luciendo ofendido e incrédulo de que yo no me aproximara a él.

—¿Dónde estoy? —no reconocía los muros, pero de nuevo, yo era novato en Hogwarts.

—En el séptimo piso. Te estabas golpeando la frente contra esta puerta.

—Mmm —papá dijo que acudiera a Snape si me encontraba en riesgo, pero ¿cómo? Alec tampoco sería mala idea, al menos tendría su varita, la mía la dejé en mi mesa de noche —. Encontraré mi camino a las mazmorras, gracias director.

Y hui, ignorando sus llamados. No encontré mi camino a la mazmorra, me perdí nuevamente. Fui hallado por un histérico Snape que llevaba horas buscándome, alertado por Draco que le advirtió que yo no estaba en mi cama.

—Joven señor, tiene que avisarme si presenta signos de sonambulismo —me regañó suavemente —. Permítame, lo secaré. ¿Dónde se mojó?

—No tengo idea.

Y no pude dormir más por miedo a caminar por el castillo dormido, leí y escribí ensayos hasta el amanecer.

—Alec, pídeme esa taza de café —bostecé en el desayuno.

La noche del viernes fue la peor. Desperté en mi cama, con la garganta irritada y con media casa, la enfermera, Dumbledore y Snape rodeándome.

—¿Ahora qué? —gruñí con la voz ronca. Alec estaba sentado en el suelo a un costado de mi cama con la varita en la mano.

—Terror nocturno, lo escuchábamos hasta el pasillo el cuadro de la entrada.

—Creímos que había un asesino en la escuela —dijo uno de los chicos mayores amontonados en la habitación.

—A sus camas jóvenes —dijo Snape.

—Poppy, por favor revisa al señor Riddle en busca de venenos y maldiciones —ordenó el director —. La versión de un asesino no es demeritoria.

La enfermera blandió su varita y murmuró palabras inentendibles, sus resultados: 0 maldiciones o toxinas. Snape me alargó amablemente una botella con una poción para mi irritación de garganta y otra poción de sueños sin sueños.

—Señor Lestrange, puede retirarse —dijo el director, solo quedaban los mayores y Alec en mi alcoba, Draco se fue con Goyle. Destapé las pociones y las bebí de dos sorbos. Por algún motivo que causaba curiosidad en papi, las pociones para dormir no eran tan efectivas en mí, les tomaba unos minutos funcionar; la justificación de papá era que él me las dio repetidas veces el primer mes que me tuvo con él, no dispuesto a bregar con un bebé difícil de llevar a la cama. Fue luego de eso que compró a Pimpón, un elfo especializado en pediatría y crianza.

Me fijé que Alec seguía sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas bajo mi cama, recostado sobre su puño junto a mi almohada.

—No director, yo no me separaré de él.

—Señor Lestrange, si bien las lealtades de su familia…

—¡No permitiré que por un descuido mío el hijo de mi señor corra peligro!

—Entiendo —suspiró el director, dándolo como caso perdido —. Señor Riddle, tres incidentes en cuatro días, su padre deberá ser alertado. Lord Voldemort estará aquí para el desayuno.

Alec, la enfermera y Snape se estremecieron. Alec permaneció al marcharse los demás, fue lo último que vi antes de fundirme en la cama.

  * Me lo inventé, no tengo idea de pociones.




	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por subirlo tan tarde, se me pegaron las cobijas.

El revoleteo en el gran comedor no servía para distraerme, los alumnos solo conversaban de un tema, el escuadrón de aurores esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la escuela, con un pelotón entero organizado dentro del gran comedor que no me perdía de vista.

—Son de lo peor —se quejó Alec. Desde nuestra posición, en el extremo de la mesa que daba a la puerta de entrada, observábamos a los que entraban y salían. Nosotros no tuvimos la precaución de sentarnos de frente a la puerta sino de espaldas, en el lado usual que empleábamos de la mesa, por lo que ya nos dolía el cuello de tanto mirar hacia atrás.

—Es un requerimiento —razoné bebiendo mi té y sirviéndome el desayuno. Días anteriores mis comidas eran reducidas, mi estómago se había cerrado, pero con la prometida llegada de papá me encontré renovado. Acabé mi tocino y mis tostadas con mermelada a una velocidad que alegró a Alec.

—¿Segunda ronda? —ofreció sonriéndome y finalizando sus propios alimentos.

—Por favor.

Creo que mis buen ánimo también se influía con que era sábado y al fin podía usar mi ropa normal, no el oscuro uniforme de Hogwarts.

—¿Así es cómo te cuidas en tus comidas, Harry?

Escupí mi té. Extrañé la voz burlona de mi padre. Giré y ahí estaba, de traje y corbata con capa negra, escoltado por el director y un hombre con pata de palo y monóculo. A papi no le había cambiado en esa semana ni un cabello, la eternidad que sentí que pasó en esos días estaba en mi cabeza.

—¡Papá!

La mesa de Slytherin fue quien inició la ola de silencio, en un muestra de respeto táctico por su señor, le siguieron las demás casas al constatar quien era el alumno que saludaba.

—¡Tú-ya-sabes-quien!

—¿El papá de Riddle? ¿El mago oscuro?

—¡Por eso hay aurores! —esa fue Granger.

Alec se levantó a la par mío, dudando si saludar formalmente o permanecer en silencio.

—Mira, sus ojos son rojos —señalaron.

El susurro interminable dio su punto final al pasar papá los, efectivamente ojos rojos, por sobre el alumnado.

—Hola nené, escuché que tenías problemas para dormir —dio un paso hasta mí; puso su mano en mi mejilla a modo de saludo —. Pesadillas, sonambulismo y terror nocturno, el combo completo.

—Si papi —admití avergonzado.

—Sé que eres un hombre ocupado, Voldemort, pero Harry nos estaba asustando —explicó Dumbledore aproximándose. No supe que hubiera sido peor, llamar a papá “Tom” o “Voldemort”.

—No te preocupes viejo —dijo con mofa papá, volteando de medio lado para vernos a ambos. Soltó mi rostro —. Le traje su medicina.

Vi que los aurores agolpados en la entrada se echaron a temblar al meter papá la mano dentro de su capa, de ahí sacó a un mágicamente reducido Ismael que recobró su tamaño habitual.

—¡Papá! —me sonrojé como una remolacha. Hubo una risa colectiva en el gran comedor a la que se unió el director, los aurores y, disimuladamente, papá —. ¡No necesito a Ismael! —e igual le rapé al hipogrifo de los dedos sujetándolo contra mi pecho. Había extrañado a mi Ismael.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, todos dormimos alguna vez de niños con un amigo. Ahora, Dumbledore, enserio, ¿qué dice la medimaga? —nos señaló la mesa, indicándonos que nos sentáramos. Dumbledore accedió rodeando la mesa para quedar de cara a cara con nosotros, yo me senté en el puesto que ocupaba antes, papá volvió a pasear sus ojos en las mesas, los alumnos continuaban viéndolo —. ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Les gusté?

De golpe todos encontraron sus platos muy interesantes. Papá miró a Alec, el único que aun lo miraba, alternando entre verlo a él y vigilar al hombre pata de palo. Yo no me atrevía a verle el rostro, estaba desfigurado.

—Siéntate niño.

—Si, mi señor.

Papá se sentó a mi lado y puso dos tostadas en mi plato. Tomé la mantequilla y un cuchillo, a Ismael lo dejé en mi regazo. El hombre pata de palo, que con un tímido vistazo reconocí como un miembro de la Orden del Fénix por las fotografías que guardaba mi padre, pues sus facciones eran únicas, quedó de pie sin perdernos de vista.

—Nuestra mejor suposición es que Harry, como muchos niños del primer año, experimenta añoranza a su hogar. Cada curso encontramos a algún pequeño vagando por los corredores, llorando en busca de mamá, es normal, pero Harry… es nuestro caso más extremo de entre los niños que no sufrieron abuso y maltrato en sus hogares.

Ahí Dumbledore alzó una ceja, cuestionando muy directamente a papá, quien no se inmutó.

—Lo he disciplinado, pero no al punto de ser abuso.

—Mencionó que sus pesadillas son habituales.

—Lo son. El día que lo retiré de los cuidados de la sangre sucia fui… violento con ella…

—¿Violento? —se burló de su cinismo el señor pata de palo, interrumpiéndolo —. La violó y la golpeó tan fuerte que dos de sus dientes se aflojaron y su nariz se rompió.

—Oye, estamos delante de niños Ojoloco, hay que medir las palabras —respondió jocosamente papá —. El caso es que Harry se asustó ese día y su subconsciente trae el hecho en forma de pesadilla.

—¿Y eso no te parece abuso? —dijo Dumbledore en tono recriminatorio —. Mencionó haber visto a Frank Longbottom y a su señora esposa degollados en su patio trasero, ¿qué tan a menudo ve muertos?

Sentí mi corazón en mi boca, yo le escribí a papá del interrogatorio de Neville, pero…

—¿Degollados? Linda forma de endulzarlo Harry o puede que sea lo que recuerdes, eras casi un bebé —me acarició el cabello sin perder de vista a Dumbledore —. Ha presenciado cosas malas, mi hogar no fue diseñado para un niño, lo acepto, pero jamás tuvimos inconvenientes, ni terrores nocturnos ni sonambulismo u otros desordenes de sueño. ¿Lo examinaron para algo más?

Me fijé que las pláticas suaves volvieron, los alumnos desayunaban con un ojo puesto sobre nosotros y el otro en sus amigos, susurrándose cosas.

—Si, un muchacho de Slytherin hizo un comentario. ¿Sabes que el terror nocturno causa que los niños griten a todo pulmón? —papá asintió —. El alumno dijo que creyeron que se trataba de un asesino, lo revisamos para toxinas y maldiciones, pero no hallamos nada.

—¿Quién lo revisó?

—Madame Pomfrey.

Papá sacó su varita, uno de los aurores dejó escapar un jadeo, algunos alumnos un grito y Dumbledore afiló su mirada debajo de sus lentes de media luna. Hechizo tras hechizo, papá repitió el proceso de Madame Pomfrey. Terminé mis tostadas.

—Si, sano. Baja tus barreras —me advirtió antes de ingresar a mi mente. Tardó medio minuto en revisar todo lo sucedido en mi semana de estudio —. No tiene nada.

—Yo insisto en que es nostalgia.

Papá frunció el ceño, el desenlace del director no el agradó. Mordisqueando el nudillo de su dedo índice y apoyado en su brazo izquierdo que se estiró en el borde de la mesa, dando una apariencia casual, papi me recorrió con la mirada.

—¿Y si es la magia?

—¿La magia?

Papá enfocó su atención en su enemigo.

—Harry ha pasado unos nueve años en un castillo que funciona como centro de operaciones para los mortífagos. El lugar apesta a magia negra, he realizado rituales que indirectamente lo afectan a él, ahora el niño está en Hogwarts, magia neutra enlazada con la de su director, blanca.

Dumbledore intercambió una mirada con el señor pata de palo, al que papá llamó Ojoloco.

—Tiene sentido —dijo.

—Harry se golpeaba contra una puerta del séptimo piso, ¿qué ocultas ahí? Es un salón vacío.

Dumbledore carraspeo.

—No mucho.

Papá le dedicó una de sus miradas mordaces. El anciano suspiró y lo llamó con su mano, susurrando en su oído el nombre de lo que ocultaba. Papá retrocedió con una mirada pensativa.

—Veo. El niño se golpeaba contra las puertas del gran comedor, que se alimenta con la magia de los elfos domésticos, magia oscura. Y contra la puerta que oculta _eso_ , un objeto oscuro. ¿Su inconsciente lo está jalando a los objetos oscuros del castillo en una forma de, no sé, roce entre las magias? ¿Un núcleo mágico incómodo con su opuesto natural que busca protección?

—No es lo más raro que he escuchado. Si ese es el caso, hay que esperar a que Harry se adapte.

—Si… pero si para diciembre no lo ha superado, él no va a volver.

Brinqué en mi asiento.

—¿Qué?

—¡Esto no está en discusión, niño! —gruñó papi. Cerré la boca —. Voy con él al lago, después me retiro viejo.

Dumbledore asintió y se levantó, papá lo imitó y yo a él sujetando la pata de Ismael. Alec quedó a mitad de camino al desestimarlo papá con su mano.

—¿Mi señor?

—Tu madre te envía saludos, Alec —le dijo antes de tomarme del brazo y jalarme para salir. El señor pata de palo me observó inquietantemente con su monóculo.

—Papi, le falta un trozo de nariz —susurré.

—Cortesía de los mortífagos chico —me respondió el hombre antes de girar su ojo del monóculo, este desapareció. Me estremecí y me pegué más a papá.

Salimos en dirección al lago, donde yo venía pasando mis tardes. Los aurores se esparcían por los corredores, acompañando a las armaduras. Papá rodaba los ojos al verlos. No hablamos sino hasta alejarnos de ellos.

—¿Cómo ha ido la escuela? Severus dijo que estabas aburrido —dijo sin detenerse.

—Los temas de clase son nuevos, pero la parte práctica ya la conozco.

—Entiendo. Deberás enfocarte en la teoría. Dime, ¿te sientes reticente a asistir aquí?

Nos paramos en el borde del lago. No pude decirle que sí, no con lo cariñoso que me habló al contarme de Hogwarts.

—No, no es que no me guste, no me he… adaptado.

—No mientas Harry. Engañaste a tu amigo, no a mí —se detuvo y me miró ceñudo.

—Lo siento —me apresuré a decir —. Es que te extraño, aquí hay mucho ruido en las comidas y no está Pimpón o Nagini. Y no he podido ir al baño en toda la semana, no me siento cómodo en el inodoro de Hogwarts y Draco ronca mucho, es como revolver piedras en un caldero y me pierdo constantemente y… ¿y estoy sonando como un mocoso llorón?

—Una pizca —rió y me alborotó el cabello —. En realidad, no, suenas como un niño asustado, lo que está bien.

—Tú te burlas de los niños miedosos —le recordé.

—Tú no eres estúpido, estás en un lugar hostil, tu intranquilidad y estrés al cambio es la que está generando todo este asunto del sonambulismo. Intenta encontrar actividades que te gustan, como el Quidditch. Nada mal, nené, el primer cazador de once en 230 años.

Le enseñé los dientes.

—Y tú decías que yo perdía el tiempo.

—Sigo creyendo que es una perdida de tiempo, lo que no lo hace malo, todas las entretenciones son una forma positiva de pasar el rato.

—¿O sea que torturar gente es pasar el rato? —me burlé.

Papá se lamió los labios con una sonrisa terrorífica. Oh, lo extrañé a toneladas.

—Transformé mi pasatiempo en negocio, ya no pierdo el tiempo. Ahora, te traje lo que me pediste —sacó de su bolsillo una foto de cámara instantánea y una larga caja reducida de su bolsillo, ambas cupieron en mi mano —. Y tenemos que hablar de tu elección de amigos Harry.

—Neville es genial —protesté —. No le importa el lio tuyo con sus padres o el de Bella y Rodolphus, es el único que me habla en mi año.

—Lo sé, pero insisto en que no te encariñes de él, los bebés de los Longbottom ya se encuentran en los orfanatos y cuando lleguen acá y todos se enteren la bomba explotará y él se aliará con la orden.

—Mmm —murmuré y desvié el tema —. ¿Qué es el objeto oscuro en el séptimo piso?

A papá no le importó mi no sutil movimiento.

—El espejo de oesed, búscalo, es divertido lo que ves en él. Y usa la capa.

—Lo haré. Gracias por esto —alcé la fotografía —. Dile a Pimpón que lo echo de menos a él y a sus suflés.

—Lo haré. Adiós Harry.

—Adiós papá.

E increíblemente se inclinó y me miró cara a cara, a una distancia tan mínima que pudimos habernos dado un beso por accidente. Sonrió ante mi notoria aprehensión.

—Me acostumbré a ti, no importa que seas un bastardo hijo de esa sangre sucia, y Bella le tiene un cariño especial a su hijo, díselo.

—¿Viste nuestra conversación?

—Si.

Miré al suelo, avergonzado. Oí a papá suspirar antes de retirarse. Mandé mis ojos a las aguas oscuras del lago; yo creí que, si mi padre me confesaba que me quería, a su manera tosca, estaría feliz, pero me sentí cohibido y humillado por reconocer tal debilidad y forzar a papá a darme una justificación de sus sentimientos.

 _Me acostumbré a ti_ , sonaba bien, sonaba a papá. No era un falso «te amo» ni un tranquilizador «te quiero». No, un «me acostumbré a ti» era lo que era papá: duro, frío y real.

Alec y Neville aparecieron al rato.

—Dijeron que el señor oscuro se marchó, ¿por qué no volviste? —era Neville, que aprendía nuestro dialecto, Alec no me cuestionaba tan directamente.

—Yo… —sacudí la cabeza y le tendí al niño la fotografía —. Ten Neville, muéstrasela a tu abuela incrédula.

—¿Eh? ¿Y esto? —la sujetó mirándola.

—Es la varita de tu padre.

Cuando Neville escribió a casa contando mi versión de los hechos, su abuela le creyó todo menos que los aurores le entregaron la varita de un extraño y que ella no reconoció la varita de su propio hijo.

Los dos abrieron los ojos, Neville miró la fotografía con reverencia. En ella aparecía una parte de la sección de varitas trofeo, en el centro de la foto estaba la de Frank Longbottom.

—¿Cómo consiguió esta prueba? —susurró Alec impresionado.

—Con dos cartas llenas de suplicas y un sermón sobre mi elección de amigos —me burlé del asunto apretando la pata de Ismael, este se sacudió y agitó sus alas —. Papá también trajo mi escoba.

—¿Cuál es? —habló Neville con su interés puesto en la foto de la varita de su padre.

—La Nimbus 2001.

Oh, tuve completa atención de los dos; ellos me obligaron casi a las malas a devolverle su tamaño original a la reducida caja de la escoba para enseñárselas.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —jadeó Neville. Aun sin gustarle el quidditch, reconocía el modelo que saldría para el siguiente verano a la venta.

—Papá conoce a alguien. Esta es su forma de decir «felicitaciones».

—¿Me deja montarla, joven señor? He oído que acelera de golpe.

Les sonreí.

—Te la presto, Alec, si ganas una competencia.

—¿Competencia? —dijeron al tiempo con confusión. Achiquité la caja de la escoba y la guardé en el bolsillo frontal de mi overol. A Ismael lo puse en el agujero del mono; a los tres años Ismael, ante mí, resultaba inmenso, pero en realidad era lo bastante pequeño para caber entre mi pecho y mi overol sin caerse, aunque sus patas y cabeza se asomaban fuera.

—Vamos a competir los tres, el que gane monta la escoba de primero todo el tiempo que quiera.

—¿Y si yo gano? —pidió Neville, que tras su incidente en la clase de vuelo se aferraba a tierra firme.

—Si ganas no te montarás, pero si quedas de último vas de primero al aire.

—No es justo —gimieron a dúo. Me carcajeé.

—Ustedes son muy parecidos —los vi intercambiar una mirada antes de voltear el rostro. Oh, eran caricaturescos.

—¿En qué consisten las competencias, joven señor?

—Salto de lazo —dije de primero, sin pensar en mucho más, no estaba muy seguro de que actividades realizar, pero quería jugar —, las escondidas y… mmm.

—¿La traes? —ofreció Neville.

—¡Si! La traes.

—Genial —dijo Alec antes de golpear a Neville en su nuca con fuerza —. La traes.

Correteamos por los jardines del castillo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Alec ganó a las escondidas, Neville, increíblemente, nos ganó en salto de lazo, yo corrí más rápido que ellos y no pudieron marcarme en el juego de «la traes», por lo que declaramos empate y a suertes echamos la primera montada de la escoba, ganando Alec.

En la tarde decidimos adelantar nuestros ensayos en biblioteca. En mi desvelada yo alcancé a realizar mis deberes de historia, transfiguraciones, pociones y encantamientos, por lo que quedaba la tarea de herbología, en defensa tenía que escribir un comentario de lo que significaban para mí las artes oscuras.

 _Las artes oscuras son el tipo de magia que más conozco, abarcan muchos temas y reducirlas a combate es bastante grosero. De lo que más he visto en artes oscuras puedo mencionar los rituales de incremento de poder y de sanación; hay mucha magia medicinal que es clasificada como oscura, es muy efectiva. También, gran parte de las creaturas mágicas son de núcleo o procedencia oscura. Creo hay una mala connotación alrededor de este tipo de magia_.

Al terminar antes que mis amigos decidí matar mi aburrimiento recorriendo la inmensa biblioteca, lo cual fue una locura absoluta. Encontré libros de cualquier tema que se me ocurriera, incluso de arte y había un estante hasta el techo dedicado a literatura. Aun así, sería mi primera ocasión con libros educativos y no simples tomos didácticos, por lo que, aunque me gustaban las imágenes, la teoría me hastiaba ya que era igual que en clases. Me decidí por uno de los libros de arte para niños, esperando que fuese más interesante que los de transfiguraciones y encantamientos, los cuales me confundían de sobremanera.

—El dibujo: un paso a paso —leyó Neville con curiosidad —. ¿Te gusta dibujar?

—No sé, por eso lo tomé.

—¿No estudias algún tipo de arte? —preguntó soltando su pluma. Alec lo miró de reojo deteniendo su garabateo —. Todos los niños sangre pura deben tomar lecciones de arte, espadas y etiqueta.

—No soy sangre pura —le recordé.

—Eres su único hijo —alzó las manos pidiendo una explicación más completa —. Es infértil, concebirte fue casi un milagro, deberá enseñarte.

—No lo cuestiones —indicó Alec con suavidad. La biblioteca de Hogwarts no era el lugar indicado para hablar de papá. _Aunque aquí no hay nadie más_ , me señalé observando la vacía biblioteca. Los alumnos sin duda estaban vagueando lo más que podían, no que yo pudiera juzgarlos, jugué toda la mañana —. Mantengámonos en temas civilizados, Longbottom.

—Si —concordó y cerró la boca.

El libro de dibujo resultó ser metódico. Ofrecía indicaciones claras para convertirse en un buen dibujante desde cero, pero yo no era capaz de decidirme si me interesaba o no porque estaba harto de la enseñanza por medio de libros.

—¿Qué estudias para ser dibujante de historietas? —pedí al aire.

—Artes plásticas, supongo —respondió distraídamente Alec.

Me mordí el pulgar recorriendo el libro, sería interesante dibujar una historieta. La tarde se me pasó de un vuelo, contrario a mis dos amigos, ellos salieron quejándose de dolor de muñeca y tronándose todos los huesos existentes en sus cuellos, espalda y manos.

—No hay que volver a dejar que se acumulen —se dijo Neville antes de separarse de nosotros para ir a su sala común a alzar sus libros y su mochila.

—Yo nunca guardé a Ismael —conté a Alec sacando al hipogrifo de mi ropa. Unos chicos mayores en el pasillo se rieron de mí. Alec fue a responderles, pero yo intervine muy a mi estilo: sacando al lengua —. A mí me gusta.

Ellos siguieron riendo y alejándose, murmurando sobre lo bebés que eran los primeros años. Mis historietas y libros habías tenido razón, todos se mofaban del niño con el peluche para dormir, mas no les puse cuidado, Ismael me recordaba a casa, pero a él si lo podía tener a mi lado.

—Metiches —gruñó Alec.

—No importa —agité mi mano para quitarles la importancia —. Papá me dijo algo hoy, he estado queriendo decírtelo.

—¿Qué? —pidió de inmediato y deteniendo sus pasos, atorándose con su saliva.

—Cuando revisó mi mente escuchó nuestra conversación del martes. Dijo que se acostumbró a mí y que tu mamá te tiene un cariño especial —sonreí vacilante, mis inseguridades estaban a la vuelta de la esquina en esa conversación —. ¿Eso es bueno?

—Es… —dudó apretando la correa de su mochila terciada, tan confuso como yo —, es bueno, creo.

Los dos desviamos la vista, estropeados emocionalmente.

—Al menos no se desharán de nosotros.

Y esa noción nos alegró más.


	9. Capítulo 9

—Harry.

—¿Si, Neville?

—¿Tienes instinto de preservación?

Me reí a carcajada limpia.

Las semanas habían transcurrido en Hogwarts y mi actitud al castillo mejoró, los entrenamientos en quidditch me permitieron hacer amigos, dado que no estaba mal visto entre jugadores saludarse por los corredores o juntarse a hacer los deberes en la biblioteca o en la sala común, ni era inusual que los chicos mayores del equipo me colaboraran en mi tarea. Escribir ensayos se convirtió en mi nueva pasión, descubrí que la satisfacción y placer de sacar una nota perfecta eran incomparables, para gozo eterno de papi, así que me dediqué de lleno en el trabajo teórico de la escuela, alcanzando a mis compañeros. Conforme me relajé en el castillo mi estómago también se tranquilizó, pude comer y usar el inodoro con soltura y según Alec, que acampaba en mi habitación para devolverme a la cama al presentarse mi sonambulismo, los intentos de mi subconsciente de irse de paseo a media noche completamente dormido se esfumaron.

La vida se tornaba dulce y pacífica, los alumnos dejaron de tenerme miedo, pasé de ser el hijo de ustedes-saben-quien a el pequeño Slytherin que lee historietas para infantes, duerme abrazado a un peluche y salta al lazo en el patio usando ropa colorida. Los Gryffindor jamás serían mis mejores amigos, pero su actitud agresiva mermó lo suficiente para que yo me atreviera a sentarme en su mesa la mañana del 31 de octubre.

—Un par de gotas apenas —respondí a Neville. Seamus y Ron me ignoraron a favor de sus desayunos —. ¿Ustedes no tienen té? —pedí rebuscando entre los alimentos de la mesa.

—Jugo de naranja y de calabaza, ¿a los Slytherin les sirven té?

—Si, yo no bebo jugo de calabaza —alargué la mano y tomé la jarra con jugo de naranja, sirviendo en mi copa.

—¿Por qué? —Ron frunció el ceño —. ¿Es muy poca cosa para los mocosos ricachones?

—No, es empalagoso —me encogí de hombros. Puse en mi plato dos salchichas, varias tostadas y un huevo frito —. Espero que hoy llegue el nuevo número de Stud.

Seamus me miró.

—¿Qué es Stud?

—Una historieta para bebés —respondió Ron masticando su salchicha. La visión fue nauseabunda.

—¡Cielos Ron! Traga y después habla —le dijo Granger; la chica de pelo tupido estaba a un metro de nosotros desayunando con un libro abierto en su regazo.

—¿Cómo lee y come? —pregunté al aire. Mi duda fue olvidada.

—No te metas en esto, dientes de rata.

Neville suspiró, las peleas entre ese par eran día sí y día también. A Granger no le importó que la aparición del correo opacara su voz, ella gritó:

—Eres un grosero Ronald Weasley, lo siento mucho por tu madre.

El chico la desairó con la quijada. Villin aterrizó elegantemente frente a mi plato, el búho de la abuela de Neville fue un tanto simplón, pero no tumbó ningún plato. Otro búho se posó delante de mío.

Carta de papá y una caja de chocolates con un sobre. Lo abrí, ¿de quién sería? La letra era redondeada, una mujer.

_Hola Harry_

_Te he escrito en el pasado, pero el búho se devolvía con mis cartas. Sé que tu padre te prohibió el contacto conmigo y que no tienes idea de mi apariencia, aunque conoces mi nombre. Este no es un intento para sabotear la orden de tu papá, quiero únicamente decirte que te amo y que sigo velando por ti._

_Si necesitas un refugio, ayuda o asilo, acude a mí a través del profesor Dumbledore. Él no te lastimará nunca, puedes confiar en eso._

_No espero que me respondas, pero si quieres hacerlo que sea tu decisión._

_Te amo._

_Lily Potter, tu madre._

—Oye, ojos verdes, ¿quién te escribió? —curioseó Seamus empleando el apodo que me colocó —. Dime, ¿un mortífago jurando lealtad o un dementor declarándote amor eterno?

A mi alrededor rieron, mi ascendencia se tomaba en burla en ocasiones, lo que estaba bien.

—Mi madre —respondí en estado de shock.

—¿La señora Potter? —pidió Neville inclinándose a leer. Le tapé la carta, era privado.

—Si.

Devolví el papel a su sobre y le tendí tocino a los búhos buscando algo por hacer. Ron se aclaró la garganta.

—La señora Potter es genial, trabaja con…

—No me hables de ella —lo corté guardando la carta de mi papá y retomando mi desayuno intentando suprimir mi desagrado con ser el centro de atención.

—Su sangre no importa —me dijo Granger con pena en la voz.

—No es por la sangre —respondí —. Yo tengo prohibido contactarla, es la regla de papá.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé. Supongo que para hacerla sufrir.

Granger no se contentó con mi respuesta.

—Harry, es tu madre, habla con ella, seguro que quieres hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—De hecho no, nunca me ha interesado su paradero.

—¿Cómo no va a interesarte viejo? —pidió Seamus.

—Es que… mi mamá siempre fue mi elfo Pimpón, él me dio de comer y me cambió los pañales, me arrullaba cada noche y me cuidaba enfermo, yo no eché de menos a la señora Potter.

—¡Joven señor!

Alec gritó a mis espaldas, traía en sus manos una pila de historietas.

—¡Llegaron! —grité. Grandioso, no solo me enviaron Stud sino los otros números que pedí por capricho, por lo que veía.

—Si, el búho aterrizó frente a mí, se debió confundir porque Hedwig venía hacia mí con una carta de mi familia —me dio las revistas.

Hedwig fue quien entregó los pedidos del catálogo de la tienda de historietas. Puse la alta pila de tomos junto a mi plato.

—¿Cuánto costaron? —le pedí. Alec se sentó a mi izquierda, no había querido originalmente sentarse en la mesa de los leones, por lo que le concedí que tomara su desayuno en Slytherin y luego viniera a acompañarme a clases.

—No se preocupe, joven señor —dijo estirando la mano y tomando un pastelillo de una fuente.

La distracción no bastó para Granger, quién si carecía de instinto de preservación.

—No puedes darle la espalda a tu mamá, Harry.

—¿De qué está hablando? —pidió Alec tapando con su mano el mordisco de pastelillo en su boca.

—Mi madre me escribió una carta Alec. Ah, y me regaló chocolates —tomé la caja metálica y se la enseñé.

El chico mayor frunció el ceño pensativamente.

—Todas sus cartas pasan por filtros de hechizos, joven señor —murmuró —. Debería ser segura, ¿quiere que la revise?

—Ella no haría algo así —se erizó Ron —. Lo ama, no ha hecho más que llorarlo estos años.

—Hay algo que no comprendo —dijo Neville revolviendo con su tenedor los restos de huevos en su plato —. ¿Por qué te escribió hasta ahora?

—Me ha escrito antes, pero papá le devuelve las cartas.

—Si, sabemos, me refiero a que llevamos dos meses en Hogwarts.

—Oh —me sorprendí, no lo había analizado —. Ni idea.

—Es porque hoy se cumplen diez años, joven señor.

—¿Diez años de qué?

—De su recuperación a manos de su padre.

—Querrás decir secuestro —debatió Granger —. Él la violo y raptó a su hijo.

—Legalmente no —dije —. El señor Potter retó a mi padre a duelo y perdió, automáticamente papá tuvo acceso a su vida, a su fortuna, a sus pertenencias y a su mujer. Papá tomó a su esposa, por ley la señora Potter es una pertenencia de mi papá, y yo, fruto de la unión, soy suyo. Ni que me alejara de ella ni que la volviera a violar es ilegal.

—Las leyes del mundo mágico son arcaicas.

—Vete a tu mundo entonces, sangre sucia —gruñó Alec —. Aquí hay una forma de hacer las cosas, o te adaptas o te largas.

Granger se marchó con su libro de la mesa furiosa, incapaz de aguantarle una discusión a Alec; su sangre Lestrange y el miedo que infundía su apellido eran factores intimidantes.

—Indiferente de la ley o no —retomó Seamus —, ella es tu mamá, te dio la vida, no pueden prohibirte hablar con ella.

—¿Y de qué le voy a hablar?

—Además desobedecería una orden directa del señor tenebroso —agregó Alec.

—Cierto —concordé cortando con mi cuchillo y tenedor un trozo de salchicha, presintiendo que no podría comerlo si los demás continuaban haciéndome charlar.

Los Gryffindor compartieron una mirada.

—¿Qué pasa si desobedeces?

Alcé una ceja imaginariamente, aun no aprendía a hacerlo.

—Chicos —dije lentamente —. Mi padre, en sus ratos libres y por mera diversión, lanza cruciatus a muggles. ¿Y ustedes me piden que rompa la única norma inquebrantable que me ha puesto?

—Supongo que tienes un punto —murmuró Seamus.

—Cambiemos de tema —dijo Alec dejando su periódico en la mesa—. Miren la primera plana del Profeta.

Tuvimos que extenderlo entre los platos para leerlo todos. Habían robado Gringotts.

—Wow, ¿qué no es imposible robar Gringotts? —exclamó Neville.

—Lo era —respondí. El robo ocurrió el 31 de julio, el día de mi cumpleaños.

—¿Quién puede robar Gringotts?

—Se requiere de dinero, poder, gente… alguien como mi padre —medité.

—Talvez lo hizo él —señaló Seamus.

—No, respeta mucho a los duendes para robarlos. Y el día del robo estuvo conmigo comprando mis útiles.

Neville abrió mucho los ojos, pero se calló. Lo interrogué al respecto acostados en la hierba en la parte posterior del castillo después de clases, Alec leía su libro de defensa sobre las inmensas rocas abandonadas, Neville y yo nos recostábamos en el prado seco a adelantar nuestra lectura de historietas. En un par de semanas empezaría a nevar.

—¿Qué recordaste en el gran comedor?

—Pues… creo que estuve en Gringotts en el momento del robo —declaró.

Alec soltó ruidosamente su libro.

—¡Habla Longbottom!

—Eh, bueno, yo… ese día fui a Gringotts con mi abuela y nos encontramos con Hagrid, él estaba muy misterioso, hablando sobre sacar el paquete de la cámara 713, la cámara robada.

—Pero si él tenía la llave no fue un robo —señaló Alec retornando a su libro con el aburrimiento y la decepción escrita en el rostro.

—Si, pero en el artículo decían que la cámara había sido previamente vaciada antes de la llegada del ladrón, o sea que Hagrid sacó lo que sea que hubiese en la cámara.

Silbé por lo bajo emocionado.

—O he leído mucho a Stud o soy un aventurero, pero…

—La opción 1 —rió Neville —. Los Slytherin no son aventureros.

Moví la cabeza regodeándome.

—El sombrero consideró Gryffindor, para tu información. Bueno, como sea, ¿no sería genial buscar ese objeto?

—Puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, joven señor.

—Nop —chasqueé con la lengua —. Está en Hogwarts, Hagrid trabaja para Dumbledore desde hace más de 50 años, es un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y un objeto raro y codiciado encaja con lo que sea que ocurre en el pasillo del tercer piso.

—Si —dijo admirado Alec tras pensarlo —. Tiene sentido, joven señor. ¿Qué podrá ser? Longbottom, ¿viste el paquete?

—No nos topamos a Hagrid al irnos. Puede ser algo grande y que Hagrid hizo pequeño, en esas cámaras cabe cualquier cosa.

—No, Hagrid no tiene varita, se la rompieron al ser expulsado de Hogwarts.

Los dos parpadearon con la boca abierta.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Los mortífagos hablan mucho de la orden y yo oigo cosas… no importa, Neville, ¿crees que Hagrid te cuente?

—Tendría que intentar. Él me invita cada rato a beber té en su choza, vamos.

—Ah-ah —negó Alec sacudiendo su dedo —. Soy un Lestrange y él el hijo del señor oscuro, si nos aparecemos preguntando por lo que se oculta en Hogwarts para la cena los aurores estarán esculcando nuestros baúles y el director nos dará uno de sus dulces ácidos empapados en veritaserum.

Asentí.

—Te corresponde esta parte la misión, Neville —le palmeé el hombro a mi amigo.

El chico arrugó la nariz levantándose.

—Tienes razón Harry, lees muchas historietas. Les diré mañana, hoy es Halloween y hay fiesta.

Neville se retiró y Alec y yo continuamos leyendo hasta la hora de la cena, debatiendo entre nosotros las posibilidades de lo que se ocultaba en el pasillo del tercer piso. En el camino al gran comedor mi vejiga pujó más que mis tripas.

—Adelántate, voy al baño.

—Le guardaré un asiento.

—Gracias Alec.

De haber estado ahí Neville, me habría reído de su cara, él aún no se acostumbraba a que de despedida o en lugar del “de nada”, Alec me hiciera una reverencia; Neville solía hacer muecas al verlo inclinarse ante mí. Los inodoros fueron agradables. Listo y con las manos lavadas, pude dar mis pasos al gran comedor, mas un sonido entrecortado filtrándose del baño de niñas me detuvo. Una estudiante estaba llorando.

En mi vida oí mil veces llorar a las mujeres, las vi golpeadas, azotadas, violadas y ultrajadas, los mortífagos se casaban con la tortura física, pero tomaban de amante a la tortura psicológica. Era sumamente mortificante sentarse a observar aquello, pero me sucedía que, por ejemplo, que mientras trepaba árboles en los jardines del castillo de mi padre los mortífagos hicieran desfilar a mujeres desnudas y raquíticas para su entretención; ellas intentaban taparse sus zonas privadas llorando desconsoladas en lo que los mortífagos me paraban delante de ellas y me pedían entre carcajadas que eligiera a la ganadora.

_—La más bonita de todas, joven señor. Ahora la más gorda. ¿Y la más peluda allá abajo?_

Yo señalaba al azar con una bola en la garganta. En Hogwarts ya no había mortífagos incitándome a hacer daño, tenía ante mí la oportunidad de calmar el llanto de alguien, aunque fuese el de un único ser humano. Entré al baño de niñas, uno de los cubículos estaba cerrado.

—¿Está usted bien?

Ella sorbió su nariz.

—Vete Harry.

Era Granger.

—Granger, ¿qué ocurre? —me adentré, el baño de las chicas era diferente al de los muchachos, no tenía orinales y si más espejos.

—Lárgate niño sangre pura.

—Soy el bastardo sangre sucia de un purista de sangre —le recordé —, no hay nada más bajo que yo Granger, así que sal.

Increíblemente lo hizo, estaba deshecha con la nariz roja y el rostro hinchado.

—Serás un bastardo sangre sucia, pero tienes un padre que te compra respeto.

—El respeto no se compra —esa era una verdad eterna —. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Ron Weasley me sucedió. No hace más que insultarme.

Ron era un pesado, cierto.

—Pero Granger, tú siempre lo buscas —me encogí de hombros y alcé las manos en rendición —. No lo ayudes en clase, él no te lo va a agradecer.

—Creí que si era inteligente en las materias las personas se olvidarían de que soy nacida de muggles y me tratarían como una igual. Sigo siendo tan rechazada como en la escuela muggle a la que iba antes.

Apreté los labios, ser un paria no era muy entretenido.

—Yo tampoco tengo muchos amigos, Neville y Alec y él tan solo me tiene a mí. No hay manera que hagamos amigos, incluso Neville al crecer podría irse contra nosotros debido a la guerra. Tú, por otra parte, tienes la posibilidad de hacer amistades, pero tus métodos son…

—¡¿Qué tienen?!

Tragué. Papá y los varones entre los mortífagos acostumbraban a quejarse de las mujeres en sus secciones de juego de cartas, alegando que eran engreídas, celosas y controladoras. Yo no conocía muchas mujeres, pero Granger si me parecía controladora y un tanto engreída.

—Te oigo en clases, eres una sabelotodo y la soplona de los maestros, llamas la atención y no dejas que nadie más participe.

Ella se abrazó a sí misma. Fruncí el ceño, decidiendo que no me agradaba su actitud.

—Creí que si mostraba que sabía sería aceptada y los sangre pura dejarían de tratarme como a inmundicia.

—El problema es que tú no sabes, ya te lo dijo Alec esta mañana, el mundo mágico no es tu cultura, es distinta. Tú eres el prototipo de sangre sucia que los mortífagos enseñan a sus hijos: personas que vienen a cambiar nuestras normas sin consideración por nuestra cultura en base al argumento de que ustedes son más civilizados que nosotros, ¿qué tan justo te parece eso? —Granger no tuvo respuesta —. Si vas a entrar al mundo mágico olvídate de tu mundo y de tu gente. Y, enserio, no molestes más en clase, nosotros sabemos que eres inteligente, no necesitas restregárnoslo en la cara.

—Quería demostrar que era capaz, igual que tú, no has fallado hechizo o poción en estos dos meses.

—Es diferente, tuve tutores desde niño, sería un descaro si yo no… ¿qué es ese olor?

—Viene de afuera —indicó tapándose la nariz.

—Será una bomba fétida de Peeves —me alteré menos que ella, yo había olido cosas peores, lo que no lo hacía más agradable.

Oh, ni punto de comparación con una bomba fétida. Un troll de montaña de tamaño completo caminaba por el pasillo.

—¡Un troll!

—Shh.

Muy tarde, la cosa esa nos había notado.

—Grandioso —gruñí sacando mi varita. El troll se dirigía en nuestra dirección arrastrando su garrote, estaba a unos seis metros —. Flipendo maxima.

Mi hechizo cayó en la piel del troll y no le causó un solo efecto.

—Otro —gritó Granger. Lancé el conjuro de rodillas al revés, no hubo éxito —. Es un troll, su piel es dura, un hechizo mortal, con él bastará.

Tres metros de distancia. Mis manos temblaron.

—Sectumsempra.

Dos gotas de sangre con el más brutal hechizo de corte que conocía. Estábamos en problemas.

—Otro.

Solo tenía un maleficio en la mente y lo lancé sin pensar.

—¡Crucio!

Naturalmente funcionó, era una imperdonable. El troll sucumbió ante los dolorosos efectos del maleficio, gritando con una voz ronca y convulsionando sus extremidades. Odiaba ver los efectos del cruciatus, no pude sostenerlo sino diez segundos.

—Desmaius duo.

El troll se desmayó y yo me derrumbé en el suelo. El cruciatus era tan duro para el que lo recibía como para el lanzador, pero en efecto contrario; los maleficios imperdonables eran equiparables con alucinógenos. Jadeé, la adrenalina y la magia oscura se arremolinaba en mi cerebro, causándome risa y ganas de saltar por un risco. Respiré intentando calmarme, pasos rápidos se oían en el corredor.

_Tranquilo, no enloquezcas Harry._

—¡Un Troll! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Eran Mcgonagall, Snape y Flitwick. Snape corrió directo a mí, sosteniéndome dentro de sus brazos. Estallé en carcajadas, aferrándome a su traje negro. _Cálmate, no caigas en la locura. Recuerda cómo se pone papá, no vayas a ser igual._

—¿Qué le sucede al señor Riddle? —preguntó el profesor Flitwick.

—Señor Riddle, ¿me escucha? —pidió Snape.

—Si… cruciatus —me recosté en los brazos de Severus, arrodillado a mi lado, respirando desigualmente sin detener mi risa, era incontrolable.

Granger tomó el control de la situación.

—El troll nos atacó, Harry le lanzó de todo, hasta que dijo ese hechizo, Crucio, creo. Sometió al troll, no vi que alguien le dispara a Harry, pero parece que lo atacaron con un hechizo de cosquillas.

—No es un hechizo de cosquillas, son los resultados de la magia oscura —determinó con furia Mcgonagall —. Hay que llamar a Dumbledore y al ministro.

¿Qué? Ay no, estaba metido en un lío que olía a Azkaban.

—No hay razón, es un niño apenas —dijo Snape a la defensiva, apretándome contra él —. Y es un troll, es legal lanzarle un cruciatus, además la piel de un troll no permite que la mayoría de los hechizos lo afecten, el cruciatus en este caso…

—Para el discurso —lo interrumpió Mcgonagall con hastío —. Es el hijo de tu señor, lo entendemos. Igual avisaré al director. ¿Cómo se le frena la risa?

—Hay que dejar que fluya, le tomará unos minutos.

—Ya estoy mejor —dije, respirando profundamente por fin, empezaba a asfixiarme —, pero me siento listo para una maratón.

Snape sonrió.

—Si, lo sé. Trate de controlarse, joven señor.

Granger jadeó, los maestros y yo nos habíamos olvidado de ella.

—¿Y ustedes que están haciendo aquí? —preguntó la escocesa —. ¿Por qué no están en el banquete?

—Am, pues, verá usted, er… —Granger no encontraba las palabras.

—Estábamos en el baño de las niñas —dije apoyándome en Severus para ponerme de pie —. Em, el troll nos sorprendió con su olor.

—¿Qué hacía usted, señor Riddle, en el baño de las niñas?

—Am, pues… —miré a Granger que negaba con la cabeza. En mi experiencia llorar era vergonzoso, no un hecho que fuera agradable de contar a los maestros, pero si no decía la verdad… yo era mal mentiroso —. Nosotros, am… —Severus bufó —. ¡No, eso no!

—Explíquense entonces —el profesor con sangre enana se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo estaba… atorada y Harry me ayudó.

—¿Atorada?

—S-si.

Los profesores nos examinaron.

—Ustedes no saben mentir —suspiró Mcgonagall —. Una detención señor Riddle por…

—Profesora —la interrumpió de nuevo Severus —. Si me disculpa, el señor Riddle detuvo a un troll de montaña al máximo de su crecimiento, ¿usted lo va a sancionar?

La mujer se sonrojó con ira.

—Lo hizo con una maldición imperdonable.

—Que no es penada por la ley al usarse en una creatura.

Antes de que los dos maestros estallaran en una batalla verbal, Flitwick gritó:

—30 puntos al señor Riddle y una detención conmigo por internarse en el baño de las niñas. ¿Felices?

—Puedo vivir con esa decisión —dije. Severus y la profesora Mcgonagall asintieron —. ¿Podemos ir a cenar?

—La cena se suspendió, el banquete se realizará en sus salas comunes.

—Oh, bueno, me retiro. Gracias por la atrapada Sev.

En respuesta me hizo una pequeña inclinación.

—Lo acompañaré, señor Riddle.

Y en todo el trayecto, él no me habló. Fue curioso, porque la manera en que me defendió Severus me recordó a Bella. Los mortífagos no me tocaban, era casi una ley para ellos, pero él me había abrazado, aunque fuera para estabilizarme era una acción inusual. Curioso.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se les agradecen los comentarios. Vamos, den algo de moral.

Un objeto extraño oculto en Hogwarts cuya procedencia incitaba a magos poderosos a ir en su búsqueda, indiferentes de la mortalidad de enfrentarse a los duendes de Gringotts… wow. Mi cuerpo de niño de once años subsistía con la emoción y la aventura, no se me podría culpar por querer investigar, esclarecer el misterio y así dormir en paz.

—Alec —susurré. El hijo de Bella no abandonaba mi habitación en Hogwarts aun, conociéndolo acamparía con sus mantas el resto del año debajo de mi cama, escondido para sorprender a los posibles asesinos locos que juraron venganza o algo así. ¿Su comportamiento era inusual? Si, seguro, pero hasta los elfos domésticos se adaptaron al cambio, limpiando debajo de la cama y acolchonándole su almohada.

—¿Si, joven señor?

Me incliné para ver al suelo, Alec sacaba su cabeza de debajo de la cama. Toda intensión de arrepentirme por despertarlo a una hora impía se esfumó, Alec me recibió con una sonrisa perezosa y rascándose un ojo, preparado para lo que fuese.

—Yo no voy a aguantar hasta el desayuno para averiguar el dato de Neville —confesé.

—No sé el paradero de la entrada a la guarida de los leones.

—No es necesario, vayamos directamente a la fuente.

—¿Hmp?

—Al corredor del tercer piso.

Alec sacó el torso de debajo de la cama y se sentó, yo me quedé recostado en el colchón, él se erguía sobre mí, cubriéndome con su sombra, la opaca luz verdosa de la ventana era una constate agradable y adormecedora. 

—Joven señor, me temo que tendré que negarme, es riesgoso al extremo. Si Dumbledore nos descubre…

—No lo hará —sonreí con locura. Culpaba a los efectos secundarios del cruciatus de mi repentino y súbito coraje temerario —. Tengo una capa de invisibilidad que nos cubre a los dos. Iremos, veremos qué es lo que hay y regresaremos sin que nos noten.

—¿Una capa de invisibilidad? Cool, pero… —le hice un rostro de cachorro, mi tontería le sacó una sonrisa a Alec —. Está bien joven señor, pero un vistazo y ya, no nos arriesguemos a los hechizos sensores.

—¡Eres el mejor Alec!

El chico puso su mano sobre mi boca; juntos miramos a Draco, este no dejó de dormir con su antifaz.

—Más bajo, joven señor.

—Si, lo siento.

Salí de mi cama con cuidado, dejando a Ismael sobre mi almohada. La capa de invisibilidad no abandonó mi baúl en esos meses, yo no le había dado ningún uso, no se me ocurría una actividad lo suficientemente interesante para arriesgarme a vagar por mi cuenta en los vacíos corredores de Hogwarts a expensas de la alta posibilidad de toparme con un docente o el señor Filch y su gata, la señora Norris. Por supuesto, en esta ocasión iba con Alec, no a solas, por lo que no estaba rompiendo, técnicamente, ninguna norma de papá, el mismo hombre que me instó a salir con la capa en busca del espejo no-se-qué. Esperaba que papá le diera ordenes menos contradictorias a sus mortífagos o tendría muchos problemas para ganar la guerra.

Alec y yo cupimos bajo la capa y aun sobraba tela. Caminar tan pegados era extraño, pero Alec se mantuvo detrás de mí andando a mi paso. No imaginaba a nadie más siendo mi sombra que Alec.

—Cuando crezca y papá ya no deba vigilarme con lupa me va a asignar un guardia permanente, si te agrada la idea me gustaría que fueras tú.

—¿Y-yo?

Alec permaneció impactado en lo que salíamos por el retrato. La amable serpiente del cuadro siseó dormida.

—Si, has sido muy gentil conmigo, eres digno de confianza.

—Joven señor, para mí sería un honor servirle con mi vida.

No hablamos más; los corredores de noche eran demasiado similares a los de casa para que el recuerdo no me atacara. Con cada respiración el pecho se me llenaba de adrenalina, realmente debería de dejar de leer tanto a Stud, porque no lograba evitar que una banda sonora tocara dentro de mi cabeza y, por las risitas de Alec, no era el único. Saltarse las reglas era divertido.

El corredor del tercer piso se hallaba desierto, aunque ahí era el lugar no teníamos una idea de donde buscar, así que fuimos puerta por puerta, usando magia sin varita para abrir las cerraduras. Salones, salones y salones, nada remotamente interesante.

—No lo entiendo, debería estar aquí —murmuró Alec.

—¿Y si es una trampa? —traté de razonar.

—¿Disculpe?

—En la visita de mi padre, él y Dumbledore hablaron de un objeto oculto en un salón del séptimo piso, un objeto sumamente oscuro, el director le susurró el nombre a papá al oído.

—Lo recuerdo, mas no tiene lógica, ¿usar al corredor de distracción y luego dejar el objeto secreto en un salón a plena vista? Cualquier podría tropezar con él.

—Bueno, dicen que el director está loco —musité, no agradándome hablar mal del hombre, de nadie realmente.

—No está loco, joven señor, no se trague su historia de portada. Es un viejo astuto —me recomendó Alec —. Hagamos lo siguiente, si está usted de acuerdo: terminemos de revisar las puertas, si no hallamos nada subiremos hasta el séptimo piso.

—Hagámoslo.

Tuvimos que abrir dos puetas más antes de lograr toparnos con algo, ¿cómo decirlo?, comprometedor.

Un perro de tres cabezas del tamaño de una casa.

Alec se aferró a mis brazos, nos quedamos estáticos; el animal reaccionó olisqueando el aire. La invisibilidad nos otorgaba una ventaja invaluable si se tratase de un perro considerado y vago, que no atacaría con sus colmillos gigantes al aire por una mera suposición. Igual que con mis historietas, la vida no era tan linda: la bestia se lanzó tras nosotros y fue lo último que supe en lo que respecta a mi visión, porque mis oídos solo captaron chillidos muy agudos y muy peligrosamente similares a los de Alec y míos en lo que huíamos enredándonos en la capa. Tal era mi urgencia qué tras pisar la capa, tropezar con esta y caer, me lancé en carrera arrastrando la tela, indiferente de lo que me hubiera ocurrido.

Bueno, la lealtad de Alec quedó probada, aterrado como estaba me abrió puertas y me dio paso echando miradas a nuestras espaldas, esperando la figura del perro en los cruces de pasillos. Pero por más de confianza que fuese Alec, yo cometí una imprudencia esa noche, lo conduje a la Cámara de los Secretos. Papá me había concedido conocer la ubicación el lugar por si yo necesitaba ocultarme definitivamente, pues la cámara contaba con rutas de escape al exterior. Aquella fue mi primera opción de escondite.

 _Ábrete_ , siseé a la llave en el baño de chicas del segundo piso con forma de serpiente. Esta respondió abriendo el ducto del que papá contó. La bajada en tobogán ocurrió estando nosotros bajo los efectos del pánico absoluto, Alec y yo sostuvimos nuestras manos y brazos en el trayecto, entre nosotros se apiñaba la capa de invisibilidad. Al caer, él reaccionó.

—¿Qué mierda hace eso en un colegio? —gritó.

Palabrotas, vaya. Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme, caímos sobre esqueletos de ratas y otros animales pequeños. Ugh.

—Retomo mi argumento, el director es un loco —la pierna me palpitaba, me debí raspar la piel al caerme en el pasillo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Alec miró alrededor con la varita en la mano, iluminando el suelo. La luz, naturalmente, brotaba de la nada, siendo suficiente para ver a nuestro alrededor, pero no lo bastante como para hacernos fácil la tarea de ubicarnos.

—En la Cámara de los Secretos —mi amigo descolgó la mandíbula —. Tienes que jurarme no contar sobre esto, papá me molería a correazos.

—Se lo juro, joven señor —levantó su varita para hacer formal su declaración —. ¿La Cámara de los Secretos se mantiene en los terrenos de Hogwarts?

—Si, pero el director no tiene acceso, cada fundador creó su propio espacio privado para sus descendencias. Y pusieron seguridad… ahg, a veces me gustaría ser capaz de decir las malas palabras de papá —gemí.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Papi suele maldecir a nombre de los pechos de Morgana.

Alec alzó una ceja.

—¿Y qué lo detiene?

—Me da vergüenza —respondí con un rubor. Alec contuvo una risa y continuó.

—¿Por qué se le antoja decir una mala palabra?

—La seguridad de la Cámara de los Secretos es un basilisco.

—¡Coño! —exclamó. Resoplé —. No es gracioso joven señor, sáquenos de aquí por favor.

—Espera intento recordar… la salida está detrás del ducto de entrada.

La salida directa y que nos dejaba dentro de Hogwarts eran unas escaleras de piedra interminables a la vuelta del tobogán. Las antorchas colgando en las estrechas paredes nos iluminaban el camino, apagándose al abandonar las anteriores salas, de manera que no supimos exactamente cuánto subimos, pero se sintieron como horas. Misteriosamente no sentíamos ardor en las piernas, cansancio, sed o hambre.

—Yo tenía ganas de orinas, también se fueron —comentó Alec. Nos detuvimos un instante a tocar los muros, buscando la trampa —. Debe de ser un hechizo de este lugar.

—No entiendo, esta ruta no es práctica ni… soy un tonto.

—¿Qué recordó? —rodó los ojos antes de caer en cuenta de su acción —. Discúlpeme.

Desestimé su ofensa.

—Esta sala es de Slytherin, funciona con parsél. _Salida_.

Hubo un cambio abrupto de decoración, las escaleras se convirtieron en un liso piso de piedra, la senda que nos abría paso se remplazó con una puerta metálica. Giré el pomo y asomé la cabeza, Hogwarts.

—Cubrámonos de nuevo con la capa, por si acaso.

No estuvo de más la advertencia. La puerta nos dejó varados a las afueras del gran comedor y era un largo camino a la sala común se Slytherin. El cielo, al menos, estaba oscuro, las horas y horas caminando fuero una ilusión. No nos topamos con vivos en el trayecto, pero sí con el fantasma de Ravenclaw, una bella y melancólica dama. Y con las imaginarias horas dando vueltas, el amor a la aventura se esfumó de mis sentidos, siendo remplazado por un sueño pesado.

—Voy a dormir hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo.

—Tenemos clase.

Me quejé en voz alta.

Ingresamos con cuidado en la sala común, continuaba vacía. En mi habitación Draco no detenía sus ronquidos, Alec era muy amable y le ponía un hechizo de silencio cada noche, de manera que veíamos mover su boca y nariz, pero no lo oíamos.

—Si, me raspé.

A la luz recordé mi pierna, en el camino ya había sentido la humedad de la sangre. No era una herida grave, pero yo no era bueno curando cortes.

—Mis hechizos de primeros auxilios son básicos —dijo Alec levantándome el pijama de la pantorrilla para ver el corte; acababa de volver de una visita veloz al inodoro —. No es tan grande, puede ir a la enfermería en la mañana.

—Tocará. ¿No tienes frío en el suelo? —le pedí al verlo que se iba de nuevo debajo de la cama.

Alec detuvo sus movimientos.

—Un poco, lancé le hechizo de calentamiento, pero se deshace a las horas y el piso retoma a su temperatura habitual. Los encantamientos de los elfos ayudan.

—Duerme conmigo acá arriba —ofrecí. La cama ya era lo bastante pequeña, mas no me sentía bien conmigo mismo si permitía que Alec pasara por el frío y la dureza del suelo; se acercaba el invierno, después de todo.

—No es correcto, joven señor.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Alec sonrió a mi tono malgeniado, lo más amenazante que lograba sonar.

—La lógica. Usted es el señor, yo el perro.

—Yo soy un bastardo sangre sucia, tú el hijo de dos magos nobles sangre limpia —le debatí.

—Da igual, sigue teniendo la misma sangre del señor tenebroso, usted es un príncipe sin importar el vientre que lo engendró.

Fruncí el ceño, Alec me recordaba a Granger: _tienes un padre que te compra respeto_. Me encantaría asegurar que Alec sería el mismo si yo de repente dejara de ser el hijo de Lord Voldemort, pero era una estupidez siquiera considerarlo. Las cosas eran como eran, no existía lugar al tal vez, mi linaje no se despegaría de mí, tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

—Como prefieras, pero si tienes frío sube.

Caí rendido en mi almohada y no supe más del mundo. Alec me despertó ya vestido con su uniforme, Draco no estaba a la vista.

—Malfoy acaparó el baño de nuevo, le voy a dar una lección a ese niño —gruñó mirando a la puerta.

—Déjalo —pedí, no me gustaban las peleas —. Con un par de hechizos estaré listo.

Tendría que volver a agradecerle a papá por su libro de hechizos caseros, mi boca estuvo limpia, mi cabello peinado y yo oliendo a jabón en un minuto, Alec me dio mi espacio para cambiarme el pijama y la ropa interior por un muda limpia de lo último y de mi uniforme. La sangre se había secado alrededor del corte, tendría que acudir a la enfermería antes del desayuno.

Mi mochila estaba empacada desde la noche anterior, así que la tomé a gancho ciego. Mi capa de invisibilidad se agolpada entre las sábanas de mi cama, la metí en mi baúl y lo cerré a este activando la seguridad con parsél. Descubrí que debía pedirles directamente a los elfos que tendieran mi cama, ellos no lo hacían por los alumnos normalmente; no compartí mi dato con Malfoy, era divertido observarlo renegar acomodando el cubrelecho.

—Listo para la acción —dije a Alec en el pasillo —. Parada uno: la enfermería.

Con los corredores medianamente desiertos pude mantener una agradable charla con Alec sobre las probabilidades de los equipos nacionales de quidditch ese año. Si bien a mí no me decían nada los alumnos, a Alec aun lo insultaban cada dos por tres. Yo no dejaría jamás de admirar la frente en alto del moreno, el cual se mantenía firme ante lo que fuese.

Alec tocó por mí la puerta. Me tenía echado a perder con sus atenciones, actuaba como un sirviente, lo que por lo visto era la forma en que él se veía. ¿De qué me sorprendía? Después de todo era el hijo de Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

—¿Señor Riddle? ¿Señor Lestrange? ¿Algún inconveniente? —nos dijo la enfermera al abrir la puerta.

—El joven señor se cayó anoche mientras iba al baño —habló Alec —. Era pasado el toque de queda y no pudimos venir.

La mujer se reacomodó las gafas.

—Oh bueno, entren y muéstreme la herida, señor Riddle —ingresamos y yo me levanté la bota del pantalón, mi media estaba doblada en mi talón. Yo me lastimé alguna vez en mi niñez jugando, pero de inmediato era atendido por Pimpón, papá o un mortífago. Aprendí a no llorar por los cortes cuando uno de los mortífagos, un señor extranjero con barba de chivo, se burló de mí: _el pequeño bastardo es un llorón de primera, el señor oscuro debería arrojarlo a un cocodrilo y buscarse una mujer sangre pura_. A los seis años las palabras de él me aterrorizaron, hui de su presencia sin dejarle sanar mi corte y me encerré en mi habitación. Papá se enteró por la tarde, para ese punto Bellatrix, informada por Barty, que me vio correr y me preguntó por lo sucedido, ya llevaba unas cuatro horas torturando al sujeto acompañada de su esposo y cuñado. Supe que papá les permitió jugar con el mortífago dos días más —. Listo, señor Riddle. Hubo una infección menor, pero sanó también.

Miré mi pierna lisa y sin costras o sangre.

—Gracias.

Ella no me sonrió o se inmutó. Reconocí su mirada en blanco, me trató por su deber, pero no le habría importado dejarme desangrar.

—Vamos joven señor, el desayuno acabará —agregó Alec, tomándome del homrbo con su brazo interpuesto entre ella y yo. Papi y Alec tenían razón, los Lestrange eran como perros. Afuera me dijo —. Esperemos que Longbottom haya conseguido algo jugoso.

Asentí, aceptando la distracción del tenebroso conocimiento que la enfermera de la escuela estaba en la lista de personas que me odiaban.

Neville nos recibió con una cara larga y el correo, doblando su copia del periódico. No hubo mensajes para mí, pero si una carta para Alec que la lechuza no se permitía retirar de extraños. Nos juntamos los tres ignorando al resto de estudiantes de Gryffindor. Lo sucedido con el troll se había filtrado parcialmente, para el populacho vencí a la creatura con magia oscura, nadie sabía exactamente qué tipo de hechizo.

—Hagrid se negó a soltar prenda —inició Neville; Alec metió la correspondencia en el bolsillo interno de su capa —, pero él es malo guardando secretos, logré enterarme del nombre del dueño del objeto. Es un sujeto llamado Nicolas Flamel.

—¿Flamel?

—Si Harry.

—No me suena —dijo Alec.

—A mí sí, papá lo ha nombrado antes —en la privacidad de su oficina y exclusivamente con su verdadero círculo interno y de confianza, no el círculo en el que estaban Lucius o Severus.

—¿De la Luz?

—No.

—¿Mortífago?

—No, es un… inventor, creo.

“La creación del puto Flamel”, eran las palabras de papi al mencionar al hombre.

—Puede ser cualquier cosa —se quejó Neville.

—Bueno, ya tenemos un inicio, Flamel —susurré el apellido evitando ver a la mesa de profesores. Nunca pasé por alto que Dumbledore no dejaba de observarme en las comidas, expectante a que hiciera, ¿qué? ¿Un acto terrible? —. Hay un objeto en el séptimo piso que deberíamos buscar, es oscuro, papá habló con el director de eso, puede que se relacione —dije sirviendo mi desayuno. No le mencioné la capa ni nuestro paseo nocturno, con Dumbledore pendiente y Neville sin noción de oclumancia, dar la información completa era un receta para el desastre.

—¿Hoy?

—Iremos de noche —le respondió Alec.

Neville arrugó el rostro en preocupación.

—¿Y si nos pillan?

—¿Dónde está tu valor Gryffindor? —se mofó Alec —. No irás, tú no sabes camuflarte entre los muros, nos delatarías antes de asomar las narices por el séptimo piso.

Nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por el periódico que nos lanzó Ron. Seamus estaba a su lado y parecía que intentaba retenerlo del brazo, mas Ron se le zafó.

—Muy bonito lo que hizo tu padre —me gritó deteniendo las conversaciones del gran comedor.

—¿Eh? —tomé la copia del Profeta, la portada era un montón de casas quemadas con el símbolo de los mortífagos flotando sobre ella —. «Mortífagos atacan pueblo muggle» —leí y miré a Alec con risa —. Papá siempre haciendo nuevos amigos.

—¡¿Te parece muy gracioso?! —me gritó un chico de Hufflepuf levantándose. Los maestro tuvieron la decencia de ponerse alerta, pero mi resiente descubrimiento con la enfermera me hacía desconfiar de ellos —. Mis tíos muggles están desaparecidos. ¡Dime donde están!

—¿Crees que tengo alguna idea? —le gruñí —. ¿O qué tengo algo que ver con esto?

—Tu padre sí. Es un desgraciado.

—¡Pues búscalo y díselo a la cara! —me puse en pie. Alec me imitó, la cosa se pondría fea.

El chico sacó su varita, yo la mía, Alec la suya y Neville gimoteó encogiéndose en su asiento. Los docentes intervinieron antes de que la discusión trascendiera.

—Señor Smith, baje esa varita o serán diez puntos para usted.

—¡Se está burlando! —me señaló; entre nosotros teníamos la mesa de Gryffindor —. Mis tíos están desaparecidos junto a quince muggles ¡y él se ríe!

—Me burlaba de mi papá —agregué ante la mirada dura de Mcgonagall —. Era sarcasmo.

—¡Señor Riddle! Muestre empatía con lo sucedido y discúlpese con su compañero.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estuve en la redada? Le diré lo mismo que le dije a este, sí tiene un problema con lo ocurrido, profesora, ¡busque a mi padre y dígaselo a la cara!

—Señor Riddle —me regañó el director —. No le alce la voz a una docente.

—Ella me la alzó a mí —me defendí. Nunca antes había tenido una discusión, a papá se le decía «sí señor» y los mortífagos me decían a mí «si, joven señor». La única persona que me llevaba la contra era mi padre, pero como dije, con él todo era «sí señor».

—Porque usted estaba disgustando a un alumno.

—¿Disgustando? —dije lentamente anonadado con la parcialidad que se alzaba ante mí —. ¿Y él me puede culpar de un crimen? —antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hablar voltee a ver a Smith —. ¿Quiere que lo disguste, director? Te diré lo que les hicieron a tus tíos: los picaron en cinco partes aun estando vivos. Piernas y brazos se las tiraron a los perros, el torso con su cabeza, vivos, fue arrojado a Nagini, la serpiente mascota de papá. Y si hay una tía, la están violando y empalando para diversión publica de esos degenerados.

Un brillo en la varita de Smith me detuvo, lancé mi propio hechizo y el director otro. Se iba a armar una buena.


	11. Capítulo 11

—¡Esto es completamente injusto!

El profesor Flitwick me sonrió con humor bebiendo su té, mis quejidos eran adorables.

—1000 planas por hoy, señor Riddle —repitió burlándose de mis situación. No pude enojarme con él, todo era muy gracioso e indignante. Le lancé un desmaius a Smith, este a mí un hechizo de forúnculos, el director lanzó a Smith un hechizo de protección que no eliminó mi hechizo, sino que lo desvió hacia los alumnos de Hufflepuf, una chica cayó causando histeria colectiva y la cosa continuó cuando el pendejo de Smith siguió atacando. En resumen, terminé con una semana más de detención con el profesor Flitwick, las cuales empezaron esa misma tarde.

—«No debo agredir a mis compañeros por más enojado que me encuentre» —dije la frase con un tono falsamente meloso —. No fue mi culpa que él me volviera a atacar.

—Señor Riddle, ¡usted lo mandó a volar cinco metros!

—Con una ráfaga de magia —me defendí con vehemencia —. No era un hechizo.

—Y fue una demostración impresionante, no lo dude —sonrió.

—Papá dice que usted fue campeón de duelo —comenté soltando mi estilográfica. Tenía toda la noche por delante para hacer esas planas, ¿qué tanto podían ser mil repeticiones?

—Lo fui. ¿Le gustan los duelos?

—No —y ante su ceja alzada e incrédula agregué —. Es obligatorio para mí estudiar defensa, papi no me permitía venir si no era capaz de sostener un duelo contra él de diez minutos o ganarle a… no importa.

El profesor no se interesó en el nombre del mortífago.

—¿Lo llama usted papi?

—Si.

—Normalmente los niños aprenden a llamar a sus padres papá o mamá gracias a los que lo rodean o a las indicaciones de sus propios padres, si no, terminarán llamándolos por sus nombres igual que el resto. ¿Quién le enseñó a decirle papi? ¿Él?

—No —me carcajeé —. Bella y Pimpón, mi elfo.

—Entiendo —y dando otro sorbo a su té señaló mi pergamino más allá de su escritorio —. Empiece, no se harán solas.

—Si hago que la pluma realice las planas con magia sin varita, ¿cuenta?

—No.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. El profesor volvió a reír.

—¿Y Smith? Él me atacó primero.

—El señor Smith, una vez madame Pomfrey lo libere de la enfermería, estará en detención dos semanas con el profesor Snape —dijo con un gesto que se me antojó sádico.

No era como si Smith no fuera a sufrir, dos semanas con Severus por atacar al hijo de su señor. Pobre tonto.

Esa noche Alec y yo no pudimos ir a por lo oculto en el séptimo piso, la mano se me caía a pedazos y me dolían la espalda y las nalgas, tardé tres horas en terminar mi detención. Y la siguiente noche tampoco se pudo, a las planas diarias se les sumaron un incremento brutal en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, el sábado nos enfrentaríamos contra Hufflepuf y Marcus dejó hecho polvo a todos los miembros del equipo; tras la cena yo caía muerto en mi cama. Los días previos al partido me mantuve ocupado con los entrenamientos, los castigos y las clases, la semana transcurrió como un borrón doloroso hasta que por fin llegó el momento de la verdad.

—Desayune, joven señor —me pedía Alec con suavidad.

—No tengo hambre.

Mi estómago era una maraña de nervios, ¡mi primer partido! Un grupo se formó a mi alrededor en la mesa de Slytherin, principalmente mis compañeros de curso y Alec, hablando animadamente.

—Come o caerás de esa escoba, ojos verdes —rió Seamus.

—Déjalo —inquirió Ron —. Así Slytherin tendrá más oportunidades de perder.

No podía decir que ese par fueran amigos, pero eran amables la mayor parte del tiempo. Alec, sin embargo, creía que era unos imbéciles de la luz, también cierto, por lo que no se dignaba a hablarles, en su lugar les mandó una mirada asesina y me acercó el plato con tostadas.

—La mitad al menos, joven señor. Necesitará fuerzas —metí en mi boca una tostada untada con mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, mas ni su sabor me convencía. Mi garganta estaba cerrada —. ¿Y si toma una taza de café?

—¿Café?

—Si, le dará vigor y le calentará el cuerpo. ¡Elfo, café!

Una tetera metálica y una taza de porcelana blanca apareció ante nosotros, el delicioso aroma que acompañaba mis mañanas con papá me golpeó los sentidos. Recibí de Alec la taza ya servida y tomé un sorbo de su amargo sabor; no, no me gustó, pero me tranquilizó porque me hizo pensar en mi padre. _Soy el hijo de Lord Voldemort, del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, del futuro dictador del mundo mágico, un partido de quidditch es cosa de bebés_. Tendría que agradecérselo como era debido a Alec, logré comer dos tostadas y tomarme la taza de café.

Los vestuarios me eran una zona ya conocida, aprendí a cambiarme y ducharme delante de extraños, siendo la única no víctima, por mi edad, de las bromas crueles de los adolescentes relacionadas a la falta de vello corporal y el tamaño de ciertas partes de la anatomía masculina.

—¡¿Preparados?! —gritó Marcus. Nos agrupamos todos los jugadores en un círculo a las afueras de los vestuarios en un ejercicio de motivación, los mortífagos hacían lo mismo antes de partir a una misión.

—¡Preparados! —respondimos.

—¡¿Listos para acabar con los tejones?!

—¡Listos!

—¡Adelante caballeros! —Marcus recibió un golpe en la nuca cortesía de la chica del equipo. Hasta ahí le llegó su bravura —. Ay, está bien, señorita y caballeros.

Me reí, los demás ya salían burlándose de su líder. Marcus me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y la muchacha, una golpeadora de tercer año, me guiñó un ojo. Confié en su gesto amable, ella no era de familia mortífaga, sino mestiza y neutral; su nombre era Leah.

El partido inició genial, en el aire mis temores desaparecieron, me entretenía enormemente jugar con personas y no a solas usando mi magia para lanzarme la pelota. Diciéndolo así, mi infancia sonaba patética. Una media hora después la snitch no daba signos de ser localizada y el partido iba a nuestro favor, 70-30, fue entonces que sentí que algo iba mal. Acababa de lanzarle la quaffle a Marcus y esquivar al buscador de los Hufflepuf, con el que casi choqué, cuando mi escoba se jaló sí misma bruscamente. Me aferré al mango confuso, antes de que la escoba se removiese con fuerza de un lado a lado, recordándome a un caballo brioso que intenta tirar a quien lo monta.

—Algo le sucede a Riddle —dijo el comentarista.

Si bien algunos de los jugadores se detuvieron a ver que se sucedía, Marcus anotó los diez puntos. Mi escoba voló hacía arriba plenamente en vertical, nada que no hubiese hecho antes, por lo que me pude sujetar, pero, de golpe y sin dar señales, giró y emprendió un descenso a toda velocidad, frenando en seco. Mis manos se soltaron, mis piernas fueron lo que me sostuvo en la escoba. Oí gritos en las gradas del público, yo estaba mudo, mi conciencia retrocedió, mi mente actuaba como si estuviera viendo una fotografía en movimiento, mirando a Marcus continuar con el juego cuando los demás jugadores, tanto de Slytherin y Hufflepuf, se agolpaban a unos metros bajo mi posición, sobrevolando para estar listos de atraparme; yo no tenía el control de mis piernas ni entendía lo que sucedía, estaba a merced de los impulsos de supervivencia de mi cuerpo. Vagamente oí al comentarista decir:

—Su escoba está hechizada. ¡Alguien intenta asesinarlo!

¿Un sabotaje? Papá iba a estar molesto. En otro aspecto, ya mis manos se sujetaban a la inquieta escoba, ni idea de cómo me trepé. Miré al suelo, recobrando un poco el sentido, a mi altura el golpe me mataría, moriría. Era imposible que mis compañeros se acercaran a ayudar, la profesora Hooch y los jugadores lo intentaron, pero la escoba arremetía contra ellos. El pánico me estaba inundando, no sentía mis extremidades, solo era consciente de lo que mis ojos veían, por ejemplo, a Marcus, que abandonó la quaffle para unirse a los demás en el momento que se anunció que era un posible intento de asesinato. En el pasto los profesores se juntaron, el profesor de encantamientos lanzaba hechizos a mi dirección, el director, Quirell y Severus movían sus labios, diciendo la contra maldición.

¡Una maldición! Eso sirvió para que yo recobrara mi funcionamiento. Tenía que escapar, papá decía que no importaba que, siempre había una vía de escape. Siempre. ¿Y si me soltaba y aguardaba a que me sujetaran? No, demasiado riesgoso. ¿Y si trataba de recobrar el control de mi escoba? Lo intenté, pero esta se sacudió con más violencia. Mis piernas fallaron y se soltaron. El siguiente grito fue mío.

Sacudí mis piernas tratando de levantarlas y volver a montar, nunca me había encontrado en una situación semejante… no, nunca, pero si conocía a alguien: Neville. Los mortífagos entrenaban para todo tipo de situaciones, me lo mencioné antes. Papá no autorizaba fungir a sus súbditos en misiones importantes si no eran capaces de volar. ¡Volar! La auto levitación controlada era un tipo de magia avanzadísima, papi ni me permitía intentarlo.

 _Primero debes aprender a aparecerte, nené_ , decía.

Yo, aun así, conocía las nociones básicas. Juntar magia, mucha, a mi alrededor.

—Y rápido —murmuré tras una sacudida especialmente enojada de mi escoba. _Quédate quieta_ , intenté mandando mi magia al objeto, pero este rebotó. Negué con la cabeza y junté mi magia a mi alrededor, podría soltarme al tener una nube negra firme bajo las plantas de mis pies. Papá podía hacerlo incluso sin esa nube de magia oscura proveniente directamente del núcleo mágico, pero aquello ya era pedirme demasiado. Hubo más gritos conforme la densa niebla negra se formaba a mi alrededor

Sintiendo mi magia tan estable como un piso sólido, me solté. Hubo un conjunto de gritos agudos y desesperados desde las gradas.

—¡Permanezca así! —era Severus. Lo vi elevándose sin el aura oscura a su alrededor, él era un gran mago.

El guardián de Hufflepuf intentó acercarse a mí para sujetarme, pero mi magia lo expulsó. Lamentablemente la interferencia alteró la nube que me sostenía, debilitándola y tornándola gelatinosa, tan débil que no fue capaz de sostener mi peso. Al empezar a resbalarme el pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí. Junté toda mi magia a mi alrededor y cerré los ojos. _No dejes que caiga, no dejes que caiga, no dejes que caiga._

Volví a abrir los ojos al sentirme sujetado por un par de brazos, era el profesor Snape. La negrura que pululaba en mi visión se volvió completa.

Desperté con una frialdad acogedora rodeándome, recostado en una cama incómoda; reconocería esa frialdad donde fuese, era magia negra. Había unas voces en el aire que poco a poco se tornaban entendibles.

—Pudo haber sido cualquiera —era el director Dumbledore, sonaba a la defensiva.

—Tiene que ser alguien que no alerte a las salas de Hogwarts —era papá, ¿qué hacía papá en Hogwarts? —. La cancha de quidditch está lo suficientemente alejada del Bosque Prohibido para que el atacante tuviera que adentrarse en terrenos escolares para obtener un buen vistazo de Harry, sin contacto visual no hay maldición.

—Tom, ningún alumno de Hogwarts podría haberlo hecho y los profesores estaban todos ahí; yo los examiné, ninguno era.

—¿Y la orden? —papá sonó positivamente venenoso —. ¿Las salas te avisan si usan el flu o se aparecen e internan por medio del bosque prohibido?

—… no.

—¡Entonces es alguien de tu maldita orden!

Hubo un toquido en la puerta, la cual abrieron. Oí los tacones de una mujer acompañados por los pasos duros de un hombre.

—¿Podemos pasar? —habló la mujer. Su voz me era conocida, pero no podía precisar de dónde.

—Vaya, sangre sucia. ¿Vienes al fin a pagarme la pensión alimenticia? —no necesité verlo para sentir la sonrisa burlona de papá.

 _¿Pensión alimenticia? Mi madre_. Mi madre estaba ahí, en la misma habitación que yo. Quise abrir mis ojos y echarle un vistazo, pero mi cuerpo aun no reaccionaba; yo no me asusté porque me había pasado antes, cuando despertaba mi mente, pero mi cuerpo continuaba dormido. Era extraño, molesto e inofensivo.

—Cállese —gruñó el desconocido, furioso sin medida.

Me habría encantado observar aquel encuentro tan bizarro.

—¿Puedo acercarme a Harry? —volvía a ser ella, dirigiéndose a papá, supuse. Un miedo me embargó, ¿para qué quería acercarse a mí?

—Si, pero no lo toques, su núcleo mágico se forzó al volar, no debe recibir interferencias en su recuperación.

El taconeo se fortaleció al estar ella más cerca de mí. Ella, mi madre…

—¿Qué son estos amuletos?

—Lo rodean de magia oscura, alimentan su núcleo —y debían de ser los causantes de aquel agradable frescor. Como dije antes, la magia oscura era helada.

Por sus voces pude atinar a que papá y ella se encontraban frente a frente, conmigo de por medio. No supe como sentirme al respecto.

—James, debemos reunir a la orden. Necesito saber exactamente dónde estaban cada uno de ellos.

—No voy a dejar a Lily a solas con esta bestia.

—No estoy de humor Potter —respondió papá de malas pulgas —, ni para cogerme a tu mujer ni para tus pataletas.

James Potter, él era el esposo de mi madre, el hombre que retó estúpidamente a papá. Si yo debía odiar a alguien, era a él.

—Déjala, lleva diez años sin ver a su hijo, además Lily está descartada de los sospechosos.

—Está bien —cedió. Las voces empezaron a alejarse —. ¿A qué se refiere con sospechosos, director?

—Te lo diré afuera, no perturbemos más el ambiente aquí.

Sus pasos se silenciaron tras el suave portazo. Oír los pasos de los hombres era más difícil, capte, porque el tacón de las mujeres generaba ruido. Hubo un silencio en la habitación, yo forcé mis ojos a abrirse, pero no lo conseguí. Francamente, no sabía si quería que ellos notaran que estaba despierto.

—¿De verdad no puedo tocarlo?

Papi suspiró, estaba rodando los ojos, era palpable.

—Hazlo, da igual, tu núcleo es gris oscuro. Todo lo que provenga de magia oscura lo tolerará.

Sentí manos en mi cabello y mejillas, eran manos suaves, de uñas largas con bordes redondeados, sin roturas y sin filo. Las manos de una dama. Madre me tanteaba con una calidez que chocaba con la frialdad que generaban los amuletos; ¿calor o frío? ¿Qué hubiera sido mi vida criado por ella? ¿Sería un miembro de la luz? ¿Un Gryffindor? ¿Un amante de muggles?

—¿Es feliz?

Su pregunta nos sorprendió a ambos.

—Si —dijo papá empleando un tono tranquilo y, ¿amable?

—¿Hay alguna forma de que lo pueda visitar o…?

—No.

La dureza de papá la calló un instante.

—Le escribí una carta.

—Me enteré. No va a responder.

—Lo sé, le tiene miedo a su cruciatus.

 _Ron debió filtrar nuestra conversación_ , me susurré. Tendría que tener cuidado alrededor de los leones.

—Sabio de él.

De haber podido, me habría estremecido.

—¿Lo ha dañado con magia?

—Con cruciatus no.

La conversación se detuvo. Mamá soltó mi rostro y, tomando mis manos, las media contra las suyas. Yo empezaba a adormilarme cuando papá se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde ahí me apretó los dedos de los pies; yo estaba descalzo.

—Dime algo, ¿eres la responsable de qué la casa Gryffindor tolere a mi hijo?

¿Qué?

—Por supuesto, les pedí a los Weasley que no lo… supuse que le harían ostracismo general, no quise que se quedara solo y ellos rotaron mi petición al resto de la casa.

¿Mi madre había hecho eso por mí? _Un momento, ¿por eso son amables?_

—Ah… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la noche que me llevé al niño?

—Ojalá no —susurró.

—Lo cumpliré, yo no hago promesas en vano.

La oí pasar saliva.

—¿Por qué yo? Usted tomó la capa de invisibilidad de James, la mitad de su fortuna, el castillo de su familia, dos de las mansiones y las islas, ¿por qué tanto interés en mí?

—Eres hermosa —admitió papá —. Tengo dos debilidades: las mujeres pelirrojas y las jovencitas. Si ese día hubieses tenido 14 años no habrías vuelto a ver la luz del sol.

—Usted es un enfermo.

La admiré por no tener miedo a hablarle así. Nuevamente quise abrir mis ojos, tal vez papá la espantaría para que madre se alejara de mí y, quizá, ella no estaría más en riesgo.

—Lo sé… si te sirve de consuelo Harry es el niño más inocente que he conocido.

—Dumbledore me lo comentó. Es dulce e ingenuo, creció protegido.

—No lo hizo. Ha visto violaciones en masa, asesinatos, tortura, humillaciones públicas, sabe lanzar el imperius, el avada y el cruciatus… yo sé que soy un monstruo, no he ocultado nada de él, pero intento cerrar las puertas y alejarlo de lo peor del caos.

—Entonces usted si lo protegió.

—¿Es qué no escuchas? —dijo frustrado y enojado.

—Lo oí, pero considerando que es usted, suena a que lo protegió. Aprendió a quererlo, ¿verdad?

—No digas sandeces.

No esperaba otra respuesta.

—Negación —sentí en su expresión vocal que estaba sonriendo.

—Vaya, ¿cuándo superaste tu miedo y aversión? La última vez que nos encontramos te echaste a temblar —rió papá —. Tal vez debería recordarte por qué es bueno temerme.

 _No_. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas ser capaz de moverme, pero mi cuerpo se mantuvo inerte. Mi madre corrió, la escuché golpearse contra una de las camas; el viento en mis pies me reveló que papá voló hasta ella y el ruido posterior me dijo que la retuvo contra la susodicha cama.

—Suélteme.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —la ignoró papá —. Mágicamente me perteneces, si ahora decidiera arrastrarte del cabello hasta la salida de Hogwarts no habría forma de evitarlo, eres legalmente un objeto de mi pertenencia, igual que este mocoso.

Mamá estaba llorando, sentí miedo por ella.

—Déjeme en paz.

—No… joder, eres preciosa. Un día de estos te pondré bajo el imperius, no confío en meter mi pene en tu boca sin controlarte, eres una cosita agresiva.

—Suélteme.

Demostrando la valentía Gryffindor, madre forcejeaba contra papá, igual que años atrás. Papi suspiró, estaba encantado con su resistencia.

—Me pregunto cuantos meses de torturas se necesitan para romper tu cordura. Funcionó con tu amiga, la mujer de Longbottom.

—Alice está muerta, Harry lo confirmó.

Papá rió a carcajada limpia.

—No creas todo lo que dice nuestro niño, ella vive y él lo sabe. No está en Slytherin en balde.

—Fueron degollados —insistió ella.

—Fue violada por cada uno de los miembros de mis tropas y me refiero a todos, incluyendo a Snape, pero lo obligué a jurar por su magia jamás revelar nada. La torturamos psicológicamente, la quebramos —contaba con gozo —, le enloquecimos el cerebro a punta de imperius y pociones, la encerramos días sin agua y sin comida aplicándole hechizos de excitación masiva, a las 72 horas rogaba por un hombre.

—Cállate —rugió ella con furia. Su llanto cesó.

—¿Ya me tuteas? Ja y eso que la historia aun no acaba. Le pusimos un amuleto que la mantiene encendida como una antorcha las 24 horas, vive mojada y pidiendo machos, se convirtió en una puta regalada.

—Suélteme. No le creo nada —escupió —. Harry no mintió.

—Lo hizo, muñequita. No tuvo valor para decírselo en la cara al mocoso Longbottom, pero Harry la ha visto. ¿Te dije que es una regalada y que corre detrás de penes? Bueno, asustó bastante al pequeño Harry hace un año, tuvimos que separarlos a la fuerza, intentó violarlo —ella retomó su llanto. Hubo un sonido de tela, papá le dio un beso ruidoso y ella empezó a temblar a tal grado que estremecía las barandas de la cama —. Se deja coger entre tres y cuatro —la voz de papá sonaba opaca, hablaba contra algo y por los sonidos de los besos yo conjeturaba que le lamía y besuqueaba el cuello a mi madre, como había visto que les hacía a otras mujeres —, no le importa el dolor, si no hay hombres cerca busca a los perros, tuvimos que poner la escultura de un miembro para quitárnosla de encima, se convirtió en una molestia. Es casi una costumbre bañarla en semen al visitar los calabozos. Lo mejor de todo es que te haré cada una de estas cosas a ti… oh, cuanto temor en tus ojos Lily, no te preocupes, no te pondré en los calabozos muchacha, yo no toco los juguetes de los mortífagos, tú tendrás tu propia habitación, serás mi perra personal.

—Por favor, déjeme en paz.

—Nah, no te asustes, es cuestión de práctica, hagámoslo de nuevo y verás que te acostumbras.

—Déjeme… no.

Oí más tela rasgándose y el conflicto físico entre los dos. Papá la iba a violar por tercera vez.

—Ahg —un quejido de dolor salió de mis labios, no era lo que pensaba provocar, pero una punzada en mi pierna me recorrió al abrir la boca. Mis padres detuvieron sus movimientos, escuchaba la respiración pesada de papá. Creo que él la soltó, porque pronto la escuché a ella correr.

—Muchacha, dime, ¿les contarás a los de la orden que tu amiga vive?

—Claro que sí, cabrón.

—Bien, hazlo, por cierto, dejarás a Harry como un mentirosos delante de su único amigo, sin presiones.

Ella tardó cinco segundos en retirarse. Al cerrarse la puerta sentí que podía moverme y hablar. Mi despertar turbulento no era la causa de mi inmovilización, era papá, por eso el dolor en la pierna, yo acaba de desgarrar su hechizo de silencio a la fuerza.

—Eres malo —susurré intentando erguirme. Pude abrir los ojos cuando el hechizo de inmovilización se retiró, papi tenía pintalabios en su boca y una sonrisa sardónica. Había un bulto en sus entrepierna que preferí ignorar.

—Ya sabías eso. No te muevas, tu agotamiento es real.

—¿Para qué me hechizaste?

—Primeramente, para que no existiera la posibilidad de que drogado te extrajeran información, segundo, y se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, constatar que fueras capaz de zafarte de mis hechizos bajo presión. Lo lograste, felicitaciones nené.

No valdría la pena llorar frente a él. Papá tenía razón, yo ya sabía que era malo, un monstruo, ¿de qué me sorprendía?


	12. Capítulo 12

Me tomó toda la noche estabilizarme, en ese lapso de tiempo papá permaneció en Hogwarts investigando el ataque con Dumbledore y Snape; Quirell no participó, oficialmente no era un seguidor de mi padre. Con lo que pude enterarme supe que la escoba no estaba embrujada, que la maldición fue puesta sobre ella en el partido, lo otro fue que se trató de magia de luz, haciendo a la orden sospechosa, pero no había un candidato preciso, ellos poseían cuartadas.

—Tu padre prohibió que participaras del quidditch en la escuela, Harry, hasta no dar con el culpable —me informó el director en la mañana mientras yo me preparaba para salir de la enfermería.

No me sorprendió la decisión de papá.

—Entiendo. ¿Y él?

—Se retiró en la madrugada —el rostro del director delató el desacuerdo que sostuvo con papá por irse sin despedir —. Le pedí que aguardara al desayuno, pero…

—No importa. Es un hombre ocupado —pasé de largo al director saliendo por la puerta de la enfermería, no queriendo que él le echase un vistazo a mi rostro. La verdad era que no quería estar cerca de mi padre por algún tiempo, específicamente lo que durase el lloriqueo de mi madre repitiéndose en mi cabeza.

El gran comedor me recibió con amabilidad, Alec ya estaba sentado con Neville en la mesa de Gryffindor, se nos volvió costumbre. Fuera de Slytherin o Gryffindor yo no había hecho amigos, pero era igual, papá tenía razón, yo estaba ahí para estudiar y no para entablar conversaciones en los corredores. Consciente de que los leones de mi año y otros chicos mayores de la casa me recibían a nombre de mi madre, traté de ignorarlos como ignoraba a Malfoy, no quería amistades compradas ni con poder ni con lastima.

—Hola Harry, ¿te sientes bien? —la preocupación de Neville me reveló que la señora Potter, mantuvo la boca cerrada respecto al paradero de Alice Longbottom. La advertencia de mi padre funcionó.

—Hola, si —sonreí tensamente.

—No parece —increpó mi rechoncho amigo. Alec le clavó el codo en sus costillas —. Digo, luces genial, considerando que intentaron matarte.

—Está bien —frené a Alec que volvía a golpear a Neville —. No es mi primer intento de asesinato —revelé sentándome entre ellos para menguarles la agresión.

—¿En serio?

—Un vampiro intentó cenarme una vez —tomé varias tostadas y dos salchichas. Con mi mes de cazador se me permitió comer más alto en grasas, pero estando fuera del equipo papi no permitiría que yo me llenase la boca con cualquier cosa; el cómo se enteraba él de mi alimentación no era un misterio: Severus Snape —. No pasó a gravedad, papá le prendió fuego.

—El señor oscuro estuvo acá anoche —me reveló Alec.

—Si, hablé con él.

Los dos hicieron silencio y me dejaron a solas con mis pensamientos, me les dirigí demasiado cortante en nuestra conversación, era obvio que yo no me encontraba del todo bien y duré así el resto del día. Mi comportamiento se intuyó a un miedo racional tras el sabotaje a mi escoba y si antes ya Alec era mi sombra absoluta, a él se unieron los Slytherin, no hubo corredor de Hogwarts por el que me metiera donde no hubiese un Slytherin observándome. Los gemelos Weasley, noté, también participaron de la vigilancia.

Para distraerme empecé a buscar con Neville y Alec a Flamel en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Yo no podía describir la deliciosa sensación de verme rodeado de libros con viejas páginas y encuadernados de cuero, era tan placentera que me quedaba en la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda, a veces solo oliéndolos.

—Ravenclaw le sentaría bien, joven señor.

—El sombrero opinó lo mismo.

No hallamos rastros de Flamel en «100 grandes magos de los últimos tiempos», ni en «Inventores del siglo XX», tampoco en la multitud de libros biográficos más recientes que consultamos. Aunque la biblioteca me fascinaba, no me la podía pasar ahí encerrado cada tarde, en ocasiones me fugaba de Alec, gracias a sus clases optativas, y recorría en soledad los jardines exteriores de Hogwarts. La belleza del castillo era digna de un cuadro, mas la arruinaba las figuras encapadas que me observaban desde un pasillo que daba al exterior. Eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix que salían de una reunión, ellos se reunían entre semana en las tardes, aprendí ese dato debido a que insistían en acercarse a mirarme, especialmente un hombre de anteojos redondos; entre la orden, los gemelos y los Slytherin yo no volví a estar solo.

Con el paso de los días lo sucedido con mi madre fue tranquilizándose en mi cabeza. Yo meditaba en los ratos libres al borde del lago negro lo que le diría a mi padre en mis próximas cartas; yo no pausé mi escritura en ningún momento, papá me agradaba de cierta manera y me estaba volviendo a ser fácil pasar por alto sus actos macabros, simplemente empujando fuera de mi cerebro el pequeño detalle de que la mujer que lloraba era mi mamá: ella era una miembro de la Orden del Fénix, participaba activamente de una guerra y era una auror, mi padre no hacía mal humillándola y violándola. Y era la verdad, yo no me engañaba a mí mismo para hallar paz, el abuso a los derechos humanos era parte de cualquier conflicto bélico. Madre y su esposo sabían a lo que se exponían al unirse a uno de los bandos de esta guerra.

Rodeando el escabroso tema de mi progenitora, me desvié al de la inmortalidad. Mi padre no detenía su búsqueda de un método que asegurase su existencia eternamente y yo sabía que él era un genio consumado, en algún momento tendría que dar con el chiste, entonces, ese día, ¿qué ocurriría conmigo? Estaba asumiendo que papá no envejecería más y yo sí, separándonos finalmente con la muerte, cuando repasé los posibles caminos de inmortalidad. El primero y ya aplicado eran los Horrocrux, pero estas separaciones del alma solo aseguraban que el alma de mi padre estuviese aferrado a la vida, no protegía para nada su cuerpo, en ello entraba la piedra filosofal. Lamentablemente la piedra no estaba al alcance de papá, la tenía su fabricante original, un tal francés llamado…

—¡Ya sé quién es! —grité a todo pulmón.

Los alumnos que estudiaban a la orilla del lago se rieron de mí, yo les respondí carcajeándome sonrojado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Apenado incluso con los risueños miembros de la orden, me alejé corriendo en busca de Neville o Alec, el que fuese, a contarles mi descubrimiento. Encontré a mi castaño amigo en la biblioteca con unos tomos de herbología abiertos. Un pensamiento de autoconservación me detuvo en el umbral.

 _Neville no sabe de oclumancia, si le cuento a él, Dumbledore lo descubrirá para la mañana_. No, no podría decirle a Neville. _Pero él ha trabajado tan duro como Alec y yo buscando a Flamel_.

Sintiéndome igual que una basura me retiré de la biblioteca, Neville jamás me vio. Torcí mi camino a las mazmorras; Alec salía presuroso de la sala común a eso de las cuatro, él me había pedido que permaneciese en la sala común cuando él no estuviera para mí debido a las clases y acababa de descubrir que lo desobedecí.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —dije al tenerlo cerca.

—No me haga eso, joven señor —se quejó suavemente. Noté que de su quijada se asomaban unos vellos, Alec daba signos de barba, Rodolphus iba a estar muy contento.

—Ven —jalé de la manga de su capa señalándole la entrada a la sala común. Alec se dejó arrastrar sin inconveniente —. _Hola Rosi._

**_ Buenas tardes, heredero de Slytherin. _ **

El cuadro se abrió sin demora. Crucé en tres zancadas la sala común y subí de dos en dos los escalones que conducían a mi habitación compartida; Draco no se encontraba presente, apostaba un galeón a que él estaba buscando pleito con alumnos de otras casas.

—Ya sé quién es Flamel —susurré. En el mundo mágico las paredes tenían oídos, si el siguiente año volvía a meterme en una aventura me aseguraría de antes conocer los hechizos de silencio y privacidad.

Alec, al menos, lució sumamente interesado.

—¿Quién es, joven señor?

—Un alquimista, único creador de la piedra filosofal.

El chico abrió la boca.

—P-pero, es-so significa que…

—Qué aquí en Hogwarts ocultan la piedra que da la inmortalidad. ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!

—Pues… ¿le ha contado de esto a alguien?

—No —negué con la cabeza recostándome en la columna de mi cama —. Me topé con Neville, pero antes de acercármele razoné que si le decimos Dumbledore se enterará en cuestión de horas.

—Si —susurró Alec, palideciendo —. No hay que decirle a Longbottom, joven señor.

—Hay que averiguar una forma de mentirle… podemos buscar en un libro sobre Flamel, él debe de tener más inventos. El sujeto tiene como 600 años, por eso no lo hallamos en la lista de genios del siglo XX, información sobre él encontraremos en libros de sangre de dragón y alquimia.

—Si, una pista falsa funcionará, esto debe quedar entre nosotros. Wow, la piedra filosofal —sonrió y en lugar de soltar una exclamación sobre la posibilidad de obtener vida eterna u oro ilimitado, me sorprendió diciendo —. Una vez el señor oscuro la tome para sí habrá ganado la guerra, ¿no será fantástico?

Le sonreí. La lealtad ciega de los Lestrange era enternecedora.

—Fantástico sería ver si es verdad y no solo suposiciones. ¿Te imaginas vencer a ese perro y localizar la piedra? Esa sería una anécdota insuperable, Alec.

El chico tuvo el descaro de carcajearse.

—No se ofenda, joven señor, pero que nosotros hagamos algo así es imposible.

Le saqué la lengua.

—Te demostraré que podemos hacerlo, ya verás.

Alec me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa gentil.

—Estaré ahí para felicitarlo, joven señor.

—Lo que necesitamos es un plan —estampé mi puño contra mi palma con decisión. _Si_ , me asentí, _los planes de tres pasos jamás fracasan_. Para mi absoluto horror, Alec continuó riendo —. Tenemos que… lo primero es localizar lo que sea que hay en el séptimo piso, empecemos descartando la teoría de que el corredor de la tercera planta es una fachada.

—Mmm-jum —él se cruzó de brazos e intentó poner un rostro serio —. ¿Cuándo y cómo, joven señor?

—Eh, pues, no sé, luego. Armemos el plan primero… oh vamos, deja de reír, ponle emoción.

—Con todos mis respetos, joven señor, bájele usted a la suya —indicó haciéndome una reverencia a modo de disculpa sin bajar los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—Ag, ¡qué aburrido eres! Mira, ya verás que nos irá muy bien. Lo primero es el séptimo piso —retomé torpemente —, lo segundo… si la piedra no está ahí, ir a ver al cerberus y buscar la relación entre él y la piedra para así poder dar con la pista que nos conduzca a la piedra. Yo le apuesto más al cerberus.

—¿Y después? —alzó una ceja. ¿Por qué todos podían hacer eso y yo no? Tendría que pedirle a papá que me enseñara en vacaciones.

—Improvisaremos —le resté importancia encogiéndome de hombros —. ¿Te apuntas o qué?

Alec suspiró fuertemente.

—Con usted voy hasta el fin del mundo.

No necesitaba legemerancia para darme cuenta que para Alec aquello era una ridiculez y una pérdida de tiempo. _Bah, nos va a ir bien_. Y con esa confianza plena en… en nada, de hecho, fingí quedarme a estudiar el siguiente sábado, día del partido. A los Slytherin les figuró hacer convocatorias a toda velocidad para buscarme un remplazo, dado que el partido fue reprogramado y no nos dieron la victoria por la mayoría de puntos, dada la falta de ética que mostró Marcus al continuar el juego con los demás jugadores intentando salvarme la vida. Siendo el, aparentemente, único dentro del castillo, Hogwarts adquiría un aire hogareño que me recordaba a casa, exceptuando la magia neutral del lugar que le proveía a las paredes una calidez generosa.

—Bueno, era un aula en el séptimo piso —me murmuré terminando de subir las escaleras de dicha planta. El problema con Hogwarts es que era un castillo, los castillos y palacios se dividían por alas y yo no tenía idea de en cual ala me hallaba esa noche de sonambulismo, sobre todo por mi huida a las carreras y que las alas no se ubicaban la una junto a la otra, sino que eran secciones separadas que incluso podían tener vacíos entre ellas. Curioseé vagamente donde me encontraba, eran salones de clases —. Si tengo que abrir cada puerta de este piso me llevará toda la vida.

—Tal vez yo pueda conducirle a lo que busca, señor Riddle.

Admitiré que pegué un señor brinco al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore a mis espaldas. El director me sonrió con benevolencia, su bata lila me dio mareo.

—Director —lo saludé retrocediendo un paso.

—Por favor, señor Riddle, es incluso ofensiva su repulsión hacia mi persona.

—Disculpe, me alejo de todo aquel que pueda vencer mis escudos de oclumancia.

El hombre asintió considerando mis palabras.

—Tampoco es una mala decisión de su parte. En fin, ¿qué hace aquí? El partido suena emocionante.

—Estoy buscando lo que se oculta en el séptimo piso —dije de frente. Mentiría a quien lograse engañar, al resto le diría la verdad y asumiría las consecuencias.

—¿Algún interés en particular, señor Riddle?

Me encogí de hombros, ciertamente no, Alec y yo lo discutimos, ninguno opinaba que el objeto oscuro en el séptimo piso se relacionase con la piedra filosofal, para nosotros todo estaba en el corredor de la tercera planta.

—Papá dijo que era un objeto oscuro, me da curiosidad. No debe de ser muy peligroso o no estaría en una escuela.

—Un razonamiento acertado. ¿Ha adivinado de qué se trata?

—No.

Era el Espejo de Oesed, pero no adiviné, papá me dijo.

—Si viene conmigo se lo mostraré, es fascinante.

El espejo se encontraba al otro lado del séptimo piso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo en memorizar el camino; me torné hábil en guiarme por Hogwarts, era cuestión de recordar los cuadros y las armaduras.

—No entiendo, es solo un espejo tallado —dije al ingresar al aula y sin ver directamente al objeto, el espejo había sido ladeado por quien lo puso ahí, de modo que frente a mí tenía su perfil, no el cristal.

—La gracia está en pararse de frente. El Espejo de Oesed no muestra el reflejo del cuerpo, sino del corazón.

—¿Eso que significa?

Dumbledore me sonrió y caminó hasta el espejo, deteniéndose frente a este.

—Nos muestra lo que más anhelo nos da. En mi caso, calcetines en navidad.

Arrugué la nariz.

—¿Qué? —mi confusión era palpable.

—Siempre me dan libros —suspiró negando con la cabeza. _Está loco_ —. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí, Harry?

Avancé un paso y me detuve.

—¿El espejo exactamente que muestra?

—El mayor anhelo de tu corazón —volteó la vista al espejo, sonriendo —. En tu caso, huérfano de madre, podrías verla a ella.

Di un respingo.

—¿La señora Potter?

—Si. Sé que no recuerdas su rostro y no sabes nada de ella, salvo su voz. Ven aquí y dale un vistazo a tu mamá, Harry.

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. Estaba prohibido buscarla y… ¿qué carajos hacía yo a solas, con el castillo vacío y encerrado en un aula con Dumbledore?

—No, gracias. Ya debo irme.

El director me miró con tristeza. Dumbledore no era diferente a mi padre, eran viejos lobos astutos; me atacó con legemerancia creyéndome descuidado.

 _Tienes razón, Harry, te creí descuidado_ , susurró en mi mente. _Muy interesante la oscuridad en tu mente_.

Fruncí el ceño, mi primera defensa dejó de intimidarle; le lancé con rabia un cruciatus imaginario al director. La figura mental del hombre entrecerró los ojos y no se apartó del camino del hechizo, papá tenía razón, él veía detrás del espejismo. Esperé que me atacase luego de que la luz roja lo golpeara, pero lo oí gritar en el exterior. Parpadeé y lo vi agarrándose el pecho casi de rodillas.

—¿Qué pasó? —pedí asustado. ¿Y si le daba un infarto delante de mí? ¡Creerían que lo maté!

—Muy impresionante su cruciatus, señor Riddle —jadeó.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero son ilusiones!

¿Acaso lo había golpeado sin querer con un cruciatus de verdad? ¿Estaba tan enojado?

—Para nada, señor Riddle —se incorporó haciendo una mueca —. Fue muy real. Su padre va a estar muy orgulloso de usted, Tom ha intentado darme con el cruciatus por décadas.

—Yo… —retrocedí —. Lo siento, no era mi intensión. Adiós director.

—Adiós Harry —lo escuché vagamente, ya había echado a correr.

Bueno, el Espejo de Oesed no se relacionaba con la piedra filosofal, misión cumplida. A ir a por la segunda parte del plan: el cerberus. Pero primero…

—¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! —grité entrando al gran comedor con un viejo libro entre las manos. Los alumnos que cenaban me ignoraron mientras yo corría hacía Neville, sentado con Alec en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿El objeto? —jadeó Neville creyéndose mi actuación. Mi amigo gordito se levantó para retirarme el libro de las manos. Me senté junto a él y los tres nos inclinamos a leer la página marcada.

—S-si —respiré fuertemente. Mi emoción no era falsa, había encontrado la perfecta excusa para el objeto del tercer piso, cubriendo aquella falencia tendría vía libre para introducirme sin las sospechas del director o de Neville en el corredor del tercer piso —. La bola de cristal de Nicolas Flamel es un objeto atesorado por sus místicas propiedades que permiten que usuarios sin dones en la adivinación vean el futuro. ¿Se lo pueden creer? ¡Ver el futuro!

Lo admitía, sonaba increíble.

—Wow, genial. ¿Quién es Flamel? —me siguió la cuerda Alec.

—Pues ahí no dice, aunque especifica que no es un adivino, pero que creó una bola de cristal para ello. El tipo es un genio, cualquiera sin el don podrá ver el futuro, incluso nosotros.

Concedido, el sujeto era un genio, nada que reclamarle.

—¿Y esto es lo qué…? —Neville bajó la voz.

—Claro, claro —respondí en susurro —. Debe de ser, cualquiera querría hacerse con esto, digo, mi padre lo haría. Con esa bola podríamos ver el resultado de la guerra.

—Vaya, ese tipo Flamel es un portento absoluto. ¿Y qué sucedió con el objeto oscuro del séptimo piso?

—Ah, eso —me desinflé, mi encontronazo con el director y nuestro combate mental me otorgaron la bendición de continuar sincero al respecto. Me sentía mal por tergiversar la información que le daba a Neville, pero no quería que Dumbledore se enterara o evitaría que buscáramos la piedra. Yo deseaba sentirla entre mis dedos y decir: ¡lo hice!; y no, no se la restregaría en el rostro a Alec como lo amenacé, eso sería grosero —. Es un fiasco, un espejo raro, nada que ver con la bola.

Luego de la cena, despidiéndonos en el cruce de caminos, sondeé la mente de Neville. Una presencia desconocida ya se había introducido en su mente; me bastó eso para sonreír, Dumbledore cayó en la trampa.


	13. Capítulo 13

Al día siguiente, el domingo en la noche, Alec y yo nos cubrimos a altas horas de la noche con mi capa de invisibilidad cargando entre nosotros una lampara de aceite. Estuvimos repasando los libros de criaturas mágicas esa mañana, intentado localizar la debilidad de los cerberus. Cuando resultó que aquel perrote se dormía con música, quise brincar de la torre de astronomía de pura dicha, ¡y yo creyendo que necesitaría una poción super rara!

—Pero joven señor, no trajimos un instrumento.

—Déjame eso a mí, mi querido Alec —bromeé.

Por ocio y diversión, papá muy escasamente pasaba conmigo unos diez minutos; él no se interesó en mis juegos, en las historias fantásticas y salidas de contexto que yo me inventaba con mis figuras de plástico y mis peluches o en mis solitarios partidos de quidditch, excepto para asegurarse que yo supiera montar y no me rompiera el cuello al caer de la escoba, pero yo tenía un don muy apreciado por papá, gracias al cual me colaba en su oficina. Silbaba. Y no un silbido cualquiera, no, el mejor de los silbidos. Papi reproducía con su varita piezas de la música clásica y yo las imitaba a oído silbando, a papá le gustaba mucho oírme y, siempre que él estuviese con papeleo y yo silbase, me podía quedar en su presencia todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Por eso, al abrir la puerta, no requerí de un instrumento musical, mis soplidos melodiosos bastaron. Alec me observó con las cejas alzadas, absteniéndose a hacer ruido hasta que el cerberus cayó profundamente dormido, envuelto en su cola.

—Curioso truco —me encogí de hombros sin dejar de silbar —. Pues aquí no hay gran… una trampilla —la señaló.

—Ábrela —y reanudé a Mozart.

Alec se deslizó por fuera de mi capa con cuidado, como si pisara cascaras de huevos en lugar de un sólido suelo, con temor de despertar al perro. La trampilla no dio conflicto y permitió que se abriera; en Stud: la rana aventurera, cada ocasión que las cosas se daban fácilmente, algo horrible se aproximaba. Alec alumbró con la lampara, él decía que teníamos que tener extra de cuidado con los hechizos de identificación de magia ya que nuestros núcleos mágicos se enlazaban con los del castillo por ser alumnos, lo que significaba que el director podría rastrearnos si dejáramos magia en los objetos tocados con nuestros hechizos.

—Hay una caída, abajo hay una planta.

Me acerqué.

—¿Suficiente para sobrevivir a la caída?

—Bueno, sí, creo, la planta amortiguaría… oiga, no, ¿qué cree que hace, joven señor? —descubrí que de considerar que yo estaba en problemas o actuando como un idiota, Alec me reñiría para ponerme a salvo.

—Prepararme para bajar —aunque ahí, viendo la caída, me arrepentí. Yo no sobreviviría a tan gran altura.

—Está loco si espera que yo me quede aquí a observar —un bufido del perro nos sobresaltó. Alec me tomó de la mano y, tirando la trampilla para cerrarla, nos sacó de ahí —. No, un rotundo no.

Resoplé. El pasillo se iluminó con nuestra lampara de aceite.

—Puedo hacerlo —insistí. Alec se agarró la cabeza con desesperación; yo sabía que él consideraba mis acciones como una gran y estúpida broma, pero yo en verdad quería ir tras esa piedra.

—Vea —se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas —. Démonos una semana para prepararnos, vengamos el otro sábado. Hay un partido, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, los alumnos de la casa ganadora se alborotarán y atraerán la atención de los docentes. Necesitamos una escoba para bajar por ahí, una lampara que no se rompa…

—Un lumus embotellado —ofrecí —. Es una invención de papá —aclaré al notar la confusión de Alec —. Puedo reproducirlo.

—Bien, la luz, la escoba, la capa… no sé, pero algo más, una coartada, si, una coartada —realmente lucía alterado.

—¿Por qué estás tan asustado?

Me miró con incredulidad.

—Joven señor, el primer paso es un jodido perro de tres cabeza, esa bestia puede matarnos en dos mordiscos.

—Si, pero… es una escuela —me encogí de hombros —. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Alec rió entre dientes.

—Esto es un gran juego para usted, ¿verdad?

—¡Si! Será divertido y si no lo logramos, al menos lo intentamos. Digo, lo peor que puede ocurrir es que nos lleven a la oficina de Dumbledore a que nos griten por colarnos en el corredor del tercer piso.

Me dio la impresión de que Alec iba a decirme algo, pero prefirió callarse, reír nuevamente y sacudir la cabeza.

—Volvamos al dormitorio, suficiente acción por una noche.

Decidimos que llevaríamos una mochila con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un kit de pociones básicas y sándwiches. Toda la semana estuve sonriendo como un tonto, emocionado y sin decir por qué. Neville, Ron y Seamus asumieron que se trataba de la llegada de un nuevo afiche de Stud, lo cual también aguardaba con ansias; mis compañeros le hicieron saber a todo aquel que comentara respecto a mi humor sobre el afiche de colección que pedí, lo que me hizo blanco de mofas de algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuf, los Slytherin aun no me dirigían la palabra, aunque Draco me confrontó una noche, antes de irnos a dormir.

—Debería mantener más lejanía con los Gryffindor, joven señor.

—¿Para qué?

—Ellos son amantes de muggles —dijo con desprecio —. O son sangre sucias.

—Igual que yo, no lo olvides. Y son los únicos que me hablan, ¿o tú vas a hablarme en clases y arriesgarte a que te relacionen conmigo? —Draco hizo silencio —. Buenas noches Malfoy.

El sábado apareció en la vuelta de la esquina. Alec y yo asistimos al partido, el buscador de Gryffindor era un asco, pero su equipo ganó por mayoría de puntajes; los Ravenclaw armaron un alboroto debido a eso, ya que su buscador si agarró la snitch.

—Ustedes como siempre, vivos de milagro —se burló Alec ante los gemelos Weasley. La vida social de Alec se incrementó conforme lo hizo la mía, ya que los Gryffindor, en especial la manada de pelirrojos, me recibían con los brazos abiertos. Yo no estaba muy seguro si era un acto de nobleza de ellos o directamente la influencia de madre, porque los mortífagos no eran tan allegados a mí como los gemelos. O tal vez fuera su edad o el hecho de que papá no pedía a sus seguidores ser amigables conmigo, se limitaba a advertir lo que le sucedería al pobre diablo que me lastimara. Bueno, lo que fuese que ocurriese bajo cuerda, Alec y yo nos beneficiamos.

—Cállate Lestrange —uno de los gemelos lo empujó de buena gana, demasiado contentos por haber ganado.

Su alegría, no obstante, no llegaba tan lejos como para invitarnos a la fiesta en su sala común, por lo que a las ocho nos vimos libres de los leones, ya que la mayor parte de la casa se dirigió a «festejar hasta el amanecer».

—¿Esperaremos a que Draco se duerma? —le susurré a Alec alejándonos del comedor.

—No. Hay que hacer una parada en las cocinas.

Supuse que se refería a los sándwiches, pero Alec también pidió a los elfos una caja de 50 bombones de chocolate.

—¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto? —examiné los dulces. Alec sacó su mochila y la depositó en una de las mesas, extrayendo las mini pociones curativas de viaje en las que insistió.

—Dirá que los compró, ofrézcale a Malfoy y a los demás en la sala común. Venga, por favor.

Me aproximé, Alec tomó un par de chocolates y se los metió en la boca, en su otra mano sostenía un gotero relleno de poción azul cian, una poción adormecedora. Colocó en cada dulce restante una gota de la poción, eso bastaría para provocar sueño en alguien sin tumbarlo del todo y que tuviera un despertar natural; era un tipo de droga efectivo, toda la botella de golpe podría matar a un hombre adulto.

—¿Doparemos a los Slytherin? —susurré, los elfos eran leales a Dumbledore.

—Lo suficiente para despejar la sala común hoy. Ingenioso, ¿verdad? El efecto desaparecerá en unas tres horas luego de ingerir, para entonces ellos se darán la vuelta en sus camas y continuarán durmiendo —a Alec le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Te estás divirtiendo! —lo acusé con mofa.

El chico me sonrió brillantemente.

—Debo admitir que es emocionante en cierta medida.

—Te estás divirtiendo —repetí cruzándome de brazos y sacándole la lengua. Jamás entendería la manía Slytherin de disfrazar sus sentimientos de los demás; era comprensible con la tristeza, pero ¿qué tenía de malo que los demás supieran lo muy feliz que estaba uno?

Alec agitó la nariz igual que un conejo y no me dignó con una respuesta. Él observó a los elfos y tuvo el mismo mal presentimiento de ellos que tuve yo, por lo que salimos de las cocinas y nos internamos en los pasillos buscando el cuadro de Rosi. Yo cargaba los dulces.

—Repasemos lo que vamos a hacer —dijo en voz baja en un pasillo sin retratos —. Paso 1, drogar a los Slytherin.

—Paso 2, coger capa, escoba y mochila. La misión empieza a las once de la noche.

—Si —sonrió y negó con la cabeza, la palabra «misión» le daba risa —. Paso 3, buscar usted-ya-sabe-que.

—Papá nos va a cobrar derechos de autor si continuamos llamando a tú-ya-sabes-que así.

Alec rió con fuerza.

—Paso 4, capturar al objetivo —él hizo un silencio abrupto al toparnos al retrato de Rosi abierto. Snape estaba en la sala común. Pausé mi respiración un instante con la saliva atorada en la garganta; no, Snape no estaba de visita por nosotros, se estaba llevando de la oreja a un chico de sexto año gritándole algo sobre que el sexo era prohibido en los salones de Hogwarts.

—Vaya imbécil, dejó la escena regada —nos aclaró un muchacho recostado en el umbral de la entrada.

Semen, hablaba de semen, el líquido blanco que salía del pene de los hombres en lugar de orina cuando se restregaban contra una mujer.

—¿Quieres una? Compré mucho por error —le ofrecí abriendo la caja con los bombones adulterados; era una caja grande y plana, incómoda de transportar. Él se puso derecho y lució muy honrado al recoger una de las golosinas.

—Gracias, Riddle.

—De nada. ¡Hola! —saludé en general a la casa —. ¿Alguno quiere chocolate?

Mis compañeros pasaron uno a uno, agradeciéndome con efusividad por el dulce. Me aseguré de guardarle uno a Draco, al cual se lo entregué personalmente en el pasillo.

—Muchas gracias Harry —tartamudeó mi nombre, tan nervioso de usarlo como los otros.

—De nada.

A partir de ese punto la noche transcurrió con una inusual facilidad. La droga hizo efecto a la media hora, de repente Draco y sus compinches se encontraban «agotados por el partido», como si hubiesen jugado en él. A las once nos deslizamos por la sala común con la capa de invisibilidad cubriéndonos, la encontramos desierta.

—Primero yo. Si no sobrevivo…

—Oh vamos —gruñí de pie al borde de la trampilla y con el lumus embotellado sostenido con mis dedos, el perrote durmiendo gracias a mis silbidos previos —. No seas miedoso.

Alec suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un segundo después montó en mi escoba, la Nimbus 2001. Me sujeté a su espalda y me encaramé en el palo apoyando los pies en el soporte. Nos deslizamos con cuidado cerrando la trampilla.

Alcé mi mano para iluminar el sitio.

—Es el Lazo del Diablo.

—¿La planta? La quemaré.

—¡No! —¿por qué a la gente le gustaba solucionar los problemas destruyendo? —. Recostémonos en ella, nos soltará.

—Joven señor —gimió e igual me obedeció. En dos minutos fuimos liberados, cayendo sin gracia en el suelo de piedra.

—Si ves, quemar hasta las cenizas a un ser vivo es la última opción —bromeé sacudiéndome la ropa —. Hay un ruido, ¿son aves?

Aves no, llaves. El siguiente paso era una puerta cerrada con cientos de pequeñas aves volando con la velocidad de los colibrís. Había una escoba congelada en el aire, a nuestro alcance y antorchas iluminando.

—Use la suya, joven señor —sugirió Alec —. Es preferible tocar lo menos posible.

—Claro, claro.

Nervioso sobrevolé en la habitación. Capturar una quaffle era simple porque era grande y roja, capturar a una persona era, con músculos decentes en los brazos, aún más simple, pero una minúscula llave en medio de un montón de llaves…

—La chapa es plateada, estas llaves son doradas, hay que buscar la plateada —me ayudó Alec.

 _Plateada, plateada… bingo_. La plateada era la más grande y la que volaba más lento en la parte superior de la habitación. No fue tan difícil tomarla, su poca velocidad y generoso tamaño ayudó. Alec la giró en la cerradura con el ceño fruncido.

—Esto… esto está muy fácil.

Le di la razón. Las bisagras de la puerta no chirrearon al moverse. Alec posó su brazo por mis hombros y nos cubrió con la capa.

—Hay unas sombras largas más adelante, las he visto antes —él me jaló al borde de la pared, aquello era como una cueva muy alta. Volvimos a montarnos en la escoba, esta vez conmigo adelante; desde arriba las sombras adquirieron forma, era un tablero de ajedrez gigante —. Si, Mcgonagall le enseñó a crear un juego de ajedrez mágico el semestre pasado a los de sexto año. Si lo pisamos, el suelo nos detectará.

Volamos aquella parte y nos escabullimos de la trampa de estrategia por el pasillo rocoso. Atrás quedaron los pisos lisos y las paredes planas, nos encontrábamos tan abajo que el lugar ya no parecía parte de la escuela. Lo siguiente en la lista era un lago, vagamente me pregunté si se trataría de una extensión del lago negro mientras volábamos.

—Mojarse en pleno invierno es mortal —comenté. Alec hizo un ruido de acuerdo antes de hacer un sonido similar a las arcadas. Un olor fétido llenó el aire. Lo reconocí de inmediato —. Un troll, shh.

No cometería el error de Granger, los troll eran lo suficientemente distraídos y de mentes atontadas para no notarnos pasar frente a ellos si estábamos callados. A penas pudimos respirar aire limpio pasando por la puerta que seguía en la ruta cuando un fuego purpura nos sorprendió. Descendí de emergencia, asustado con las inmensas llamas, especialmente con el fuego negro que se formó en la puerta frente a nosotros.

—Nos captaron —Alec dijo lo obvio. El fuego nos encerró en una habitación vacía excepto por una mesa con siete pociones y un pergamino. Aguardamos un ataque que no llegó, así que nos dirigimos a los objetos del interior.

_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

_Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

_Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga._

_Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga._

_Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior_

_Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

—Mmm, que mi apellido no te engañe, soy terrible en acertijos.

—No atrevería a sugerir tal cosa, joven señor.

Me incliné a mirar, retirando la capa de invisibilidad de mi persona.

—No sabré nada de acertijos, pero mi especialidad son las pociones… es la pequeña. Toma la séptima, te llevará de vuelta.

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

Me erguí, serio por una vez.

—Jamás creíste que lo lograríamos, no es justo que tú consigas la piedra. Yo iré. Espérame en el dormitorio.

—¡¿Está demente?! Ni muerto lo dejo aquí solo.

—Por favor ve, solo podrá pasar uno de todas formas, las pociones que trajimos son un chiste al lado de ese fuego negro.

Alec me miró detenidamente.

—No va a retractarse, ¿verdad? —negué con la cabeza. Alec gruñó —. Está bien, que se diga que lo intenté.

—Toma la escoba y sal de aquí, yo usaré la capa —le tendí la escoba.

—¿Cómo subirá?

—Lanzaré un lazo mágico que me eleve y limpiaré la magia.

—Prométame algo, joven señor. Si se ve en problemas use el avada kedavra.

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Quién te contó que manejo todas las imperdonables?

—Ni a usted ni a mí nos dejarían venir a Hogwarts si no pudiéramos lanzarlas.

Asentí.

—Practiqué en animales, no en humanos —me eché la capa al hombro y tomé los dos frascos.

—Pues si se topa con humanos piense que son ratas y lance el avada. Gracias —me recibió la poción que lo llevaría devuelta.

—Lo haré —avanzamos a nuestras respectivas puertas —. Suerte, Alec.

—Lo mismo para usted, joven señor.

Le di la espalda a la salida al irse Alec; descorché y tragué mi poción, esta me llenó de hielo por dentro. Me cubrí con la capa y pasé por la puerta con naturalidad. Me topé con lo que debería de ser la última parte de aquel pasaje de pruebas y de repente tuve una mala sensación: el Espejo de Oesed.

—Esto tiene que ser una trampa —nuevamente el espejo estaba ladeado, por lo que no me vi en él. ¿Qué tenía que ver un espejo sentimentalista con el tesoro, er, la piedra filosofal? Adelanté un par de pasos, no muy convencido; si me asomaba al espejo podría este reflejar la figura de la señora Potter, rompiendo así la regla tajante de papá, por otro lado… —. En estos momentos lo que quiero es obtener la piedra, eso será lo que veré —me convencí.

Ciertamente me interesaba más terminar aquella aventura que la apariencia de mi prohibida madre. Con un valor nada Slytherin respiré profundamente, me quité mi capa y salté frente al espejo. Mi reflejo me recibió, yo usaba uno de mis overoles y una franela de invierno manga larga roja. Sorpresivamente mi reflejo me sonrió y me alzó una ceja retadoramente. Me reí en lo que mi yo del espejo metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó de allí una piedra roja y brillante, la piedra filosofal. Guiñándome un ojo mi reflejo devolvió la piedra a su bolsillo; el reflejo se rió conmigo, ahora si era mi yo verdadero el que mostraba el cristal.

Me carcajeé ante mi más grande deseo, ¡alzar una ceja!, hasta que un peso en mi bolsillo me llamó la atención. Metí mi mano en mi pantalón y saqué lo que el espejo depositó en mí, la piedra filosofal.

—Wow, lo hice —susurré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de que un vacío se posara en mi esófago. La piedra filosofal… robé la piedra filosofal —. ¡¿Yo qué fue lo que hice?! —el peso de mi imprudencia me golpeó, estaba encerrado en Hogwarts con el enemigo respirándome en la nuca y con la piedra filosofal en la mano.


	14. Capítulo 14

Sentí asfixiarme con mi propio aire apretando la piedra entre mis dos manos.

—Dumbledore va a venir, Dumbledore me va a matar —me dije, horrorizado.

 _Me van a matar, me van matar_.

Cedí ante mi impulso de correr, pero me detuve a las dos zancadas. ¿A dónde exactamente correría? El hielo en mi interior ya se había desecho, la poción no funcionaría para pasar las llamas negras en la puerta. Girando sobre mí mismo, observé a mi alrededor, me encontraba en una especie de caverna sin salida, el techo tampoco era un opción.

—No, no, no —las lágrimas de miedo puro acudieron a mis ojos —. ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?! Piensa, piensa… —me ataqué golpeándome las piernas con mis puños, la piedra fuertemente agarrada. ¿A quién conocía que pudiera salir de una situación así? Stud se metía en huecos oscuros a cada rato, pero… —. No Harry —me dije —, por hacer lo que hace esa rana es que me metí en esto.

Intenté respirar profundamente, pero el aire se atoró en mi garganta. Me acerqué a las llamas, _si me envuelvo en mi magia tal vez…_ , el calor abrasador del fuego negro me abstuvo a intentarlo. Aquel no era un fuego usual y yo estaba demasiado inestable para aprovecharme de mi dominio de la magia sin varita. Me encontraba atrapado y sin salida, igual que la vez en la cámara.

—¿Cómo salí de allá? —traté de pensar. Había pedido una salida en parsél a la cámara, lo cual no funcionaría en otra parte del castillo. _Aunque… el castillo es de Slytherin, una cuarta parte_ , razoné —. Si, es de Slytherin, tiene que obedecerme como heredero —dije con admiración. Si tenía razón la propia Hogwarts me salvaría.

Recordé entonces las palabras de papá previo a tomar el tren en King Cross: _si le permites a la magia ancestral del castillo abrigarte y ser tu refugio, te prometo que encontrarás en Hogwarts un segundo hogar._ En mi hogar yo era casi un príncipe, tenía lo que quería cuando se me antojara, había gente cuidándome y el mal del mundo no podía tocarme. Hogar significaba papá, protección. Y, ¿qué podría dañarme si me paraba detrás de papá?

El aire ahora si me bajó hasta los pulmones.

— _Hogwarts, dame una ruta segura a un lugar donde pueda ocultarme. Gracias._

Le sonreí al muro que se separó en dos y formó el inicio de una escalera, el marco se rodeó de runas, pero yo no era muy conocedor de ese tema. Sujetando con confianza la capa de invisibilidad y guardando la piedra en mi bolsillo avancé a las escaleras. Una brisa cálida me rodeó al tocar el primer escalón. _Que agradable_. La brisa tomó fuerza, me apretó contra si con dulzura, volteé a ver, era una dama traslucida, pero no como un fantasma, porque era blanda y tibia. Sus rasgos eran finos, de alcurnia, pero no era una mujer fina, tenía algo más del peso recomendado por los médicos. Y era hermosa, vaya que sí.

—Date prisa —susurró en mi oído. Su aliento era fresco, me sentí ciertamente atraído a ella. ¿Quién era?

—¿Hogwarts?

—He retenido a tus enemigos, heredero, pero debes darte prisa.

Dumbledore.

—Gracias, mi lady.

Ella me sonrió, inspiraba ternura. Hogwarts me apretó aún más entre sus brazos, me sonrojé al notar que lo blando que sentía era su abultado pecho, apenas cubierto por el corsé de su vestido traslucido. Ella rió y se inclinó a besarme en la boca. ¿Por qué Hogwarts me besaba en la boca? Tendría que preguntárselo a papá, pero yo no me estaba quejando, aunque fuera solo un toque de labios. No, en definitiva, ella no era un fantasma.

—Corre, heredero.

Y se fue. Parpadeé atontado con la sangre amontonada en mi rostro y cuello.

—Concéntrate, viene Dumbledore.

Y con ese pensamiento mi confianza se esfumó. Subí de prisa los escalones, cayéndome en el proceso y golpeando mis canillas, mas no me detuve. Recorrí tan solo un tramo de escalera, topándome con una puerta de madera la cual se abrió sin problema, transfigurándose en una puerta distinta. De repente no estaba en ninguna escalera, sino en el umbral del baño de niñas en el segundo piso.

—Claro, claro, la cámara. _Ábrete_.

Envolví la capa de invisibilidad en mi cintura igual que a un suéter y me tiré sin demora por el tobogán que conducía al lugar seguro que pedí. En el largo descenso pude tranquilizarme, Dumbledore no me encontraría dentro de la cámara, ni siquiera sabiendo donde se ubicaba. Con mis uñas me aferré a la piedra en mi bolsillo, las risas e incredulidades de Alec tuvieron mucho sentido en ese momento. Había sido estúpido y mortal jugarnos el pellejo por una cosa que…

—Por algo que podría cambiar el curso de la guerra —me dije —. Si papá le pone las manos a esta piedra ganará la guerra.

Me sentí de golpe muy intranquilo y con la mente en blanco. El tobogán acabó y yo aterricé con torpeza, tratando de quedarme de pie. Esta vez sí me interné en la cámara, las antorchas se encendían a mi paso, llegando al centro del lugar, una islita de piedra tallada en medio de un mar de agua. No, una isla propiamente no, pues tenía dos vías conectándola a la zona de donde yo venía y otra que la unía a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin que, según decía papá, conducía a una sala privada.

—Date prisa heredero —la voz de Hogwarts volvió a sonar —. Más enemigos llegan.

Me solté la capa y la dejé ahí, por sobre ella la piedra y a un costado la mochila; ya se la repondría a Alec. No miré atrás mientras me marchaba por otra puerta que Hogwarts me ofrecía gratuitamente, la cual me dejó frente a Rosi.

—Gracias, mi lady. _Rosi, despierta, por favor_.

La serpiente me respondió abriendo un ojo, adormilada.

**_Muy tarde, joven heredero._ **

— _No le digas a nadie que estuve aquí a esta hora_ —le pedí tomando el cuadro/puerta ya abierto.

**_Jamás, heredero del gran Slytherin._ **

La sala común no estaba vacía, una pareja muy en el fondo se agolpaba en un sofá, demasiado entretenidos entre ellos y sus ropas caídas para notarme. Las luces estaban apagadas, la luz de la chimenea era opaca, así que a ciegas me guié hasta mi habitación, no se me iba de la mente la declaración repetitiva de Hogwarts, enemigos y más enemigos llegaban. Me tiré en mi cama y me envolví en las mantas, gritando aterrorizado cuando una mano se depositó en mi hombro.

—Joven señor, soy yo —Alec me cubrió la boca.

Draco, el inútil, se giró en su cama y siguió durmiendo.

—A-alec —susurré agarrándome el corazón acelerado.

—¿Qué sucedió, joven señor? —pude ver su rostro de angustia gracias a la tenue luz verdosa que provocaba mi ventana.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice? —pregunté perdiendo por completo mi adrenalina. Las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos. Estaba espantado, Dumbledore pudo haberme encontrado y la perspectiva de morir no me permitía tranquilizarme, porque yo sabía que no me matarían sin más, una tortura era casi obligatoria.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Mató a alguien?

—No, no había nadie —miré la figura oscura de Alec —. ¿Cuánto faltan para las vacaciones? Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—Dos semanas. ¿Qué pasa? Está helado —me tocó los brazos y las mejillas.

—La tengo… carajo, ¿yo que fue lo que hice? Dumbledore va a matarme.

Alec se salió de debajo de la cama y se sentó en el colchón, abrazándome como lady Hogwarts, sosteniendo mis manos temblorosas.

—Escúcheme, vamos a hacer lo que yo diga a partir de ahora, ¿sí?

—S-si.

—Usted se va a calmar, ¿usó magia en la caverna?

—No, le pedí a Hogwarts una ruta de escape.

Alec sonrió malignamente.

—Perfecto, es la magia del colegio y no la suya, eso los confundirá. Sin magia no hay pistas, Neville cree que es la bola de cristal de Flamel y Dumbledore, él…

—Él cree que le tengo miedo al Espejo de Oesed.

Mi amigo parpadeó.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el espejo?

—Ocultaba la piedra, pero a mí me la dio. No preguntes, no entiendo ni papa.

—Está bien, Dumbledore supone que a usted le asusta ver lo que arroja el espejo, así que no lo considerará. A este punto ya es imposible que no hayan notado el robo, pero… —un portazo sonó abajo en la sala común. Los gritos de Snape a la pareja medio desnuda que vi se filtraron por la puerta de la habitación —. Mierda.

Oí otra voz, era Dumbledore. Sin querer empecé a llorar otra vez y Alec me meció susurrándome al oído que respirara profundo, pero me era imposible. El director iba a verter un frasco de veritaserum en mi garganta y Alec no podría evitarlo, no si incluso mi padre no logró vencer al hombre en sus anteriores encuentros. Si volvía a casa tendría que hablarle de Alec a papá, pues este me movió de forma que le diese la espalda a la entrada de la alcoba; yo no vi la brutal forma en que Dumbledore y Snape ingresaron a la habitación, estampando la puerta tan fuerte que Draco despertó.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó. Yo no alcanzaba a verlo, pero si sentí que Alec sacaba su varita y la sostenía con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —pidió Dumbledore. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar con tanta frialdad.

—Una pesadilla, director.

—Señor Riddle, ¿dónde han estado usted y el señor Lestrange?

—Aquí director —contestó Alec —. ¿O qué? ¿Se murió un elfo y nos van a acusar de jugar al tiro al blanco con el avada kedavra?

Me volteé a ver, el rostro de Dumbledore era un poema y Snape estaba pálido. _¿Por qué papá me recomendaría a Snape si es un traidor?_ , me pregunté.

—Estábamos durmiendo, tuve una pesadilla.

—¿Con qué?

No respondí, hubo otro portazo abajo y el señor pata de palo se coló en la habitación. Me di cuenta que se formó un grupo de alumnos de diversos años en el pasillo.

—¿Llorando? ¿Confesó?

—Moody, mantén la compostura, es un niño.

Me dio la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba reconsiderándome.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Malfoy nos recordó que seguía allí. El señor Ojoloco lo miró.

—¡Fuera de aquí!

—¡Tío Severus! —chilló el rubio.

—Sal Draco.

El rubio no dudó en obedecer al docente y se retiró envolviéndose en su bata de dormir. Snape cerró la puerta tras Draco. No tuve tiempo para analizar la forma en que el profesor nos aisló de la casa, el señor Ojoloco me confrontó directamente.

—¿Y tú por qué lloras?

—Tuvo una pesadilla antes de que ustedes entraran como viejas histéricas.

—Cuida tu tono, Lestrange —le advirtió el hombre.

—Esto es una mala idea —dijo Snape —. El niño está plagado de malos sueños, no necesitamos darle más excusas para que grite por las noches.

—Fueron ellos —el señor Ojoloco nos señaló con saña viendo a Snape —. Son mortífagos en entrenamiento.

Yo estaba cansado, con algo de hambre y aterrado, mala combinación. Exploté arrancándome de los brazos de Alec.

—¡Dejen de tratarme como si fuera un asesino! —me puse de pie en la cama, en ese sitio alcanzaba una altura mayor a la de los presentes.

—Ja, lo serás —juzgó el señor pata de pala con burla —. ¿Dónde la tienes? —el tipo se tiró encima de mis cosas en la estantería, revolviendo frenéticamente mi ropa y libros. Alec no se quedó quieto y se abalanzó sobre él rapándole lo que había sostenido, una pila de pergaminos calificados. El señor Moody, ¿así lo llamaron?, empujó con el hombro a Alec, quien se precipitó contra la cama, tropezando por error. Hasta ese punto Alec me parecía un escolta muy útil, pero en ese momento fui consciente de que, como yo, él no era más que un niño —. Que registren las cosas de Lestrange también —y en un movimiento brusco lazó todas mis pertenencias al suelo. Las hojas de mis libros se maltrataron al caer —. ¿Dónde la tienen?

—Riddle cree que es la bola de cristal —exclamó Dumbledore —. Lo vi en la mente de Longbottom, Snape tiene razón, esto es una mala idea.

—Pudo mentir —se encogió de hombros el auror sin dejar de esculcar.

—Es un buen niño —me defendió el anciano —. No es un mortífago, Voldemort no confía en él ni para lo básico, mucho menos algo tan vital como la piedra.

—Para eso vino Quirrell a Hogwarts—agregó Snape.

Me sorprendí de que el profesor fuera tan franco en sus respuestas.

El señor Ojoloco pegó un grito.

—¡Ajá! Su baúl, no puedo ni ver su contenido con mi ojo mágico, aquí está —se adelantó e intentó abrir el objeto con su varita.

—No —grité — Son mis cosas, déjelas.

—Es la prueba director, se niega a abrirse, esto está repleto de magia oscura.

—¡Yo no sé ni de qué están hablando! ¡Largo de mi habitación! —con la cantidad de molestia que me inundaba, mentir fue fácil.

—¡Paren! —ordenó Dumbledore avanzando por la habitación —. Harry, hijo —Dumbledore se detuvo al saltar Alec delante de él con la varita extendida —. Harry, por favor abre tu baúl. Algo valioso que estaba en Hogwarts se extravió, un objeto que tu padre quiere robar. Entiende que fuiste el principal sospechoso.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Si lo abro, ¿se irán?

—Si.

Me di cuenta al bajar de la cama que mis manos nunca detuvieron sus temblores. Decidí mejor no acercármele al sujeto loco y silbé en parsél la contraseña, la tapa del baúl fue casi arrancada por la fuerza que usó el hombre ese para abrirla. Sin la capa de invisibilidad lo único que quedaba en el baúl era mi bolsa con galeones y la carta de mi madre dentro de la caja de chocolates, ya vacía, que ella me obsequió. Me entraron ganas de arrancarle los ojos al señor Ojoloco cuando este metió mano dentro de la cajita.

—¿Qué es este papel?

—La carta que me escribió mi madre. ¡Largo!

Dumbledore alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Busquen a Mcgonagall, requisa completa a todos los alumnos, docentes y elfos.

Snape asintió y tras dedicarme una mirada abrió la puerta y salió. El profesor gritó a los alumnos en el corredor, mandándolos a las camas y alertándolos de la requisa. Dumbledore llamó al señor Ojoloco con un brazo, el extraño hombre me sonreía mirándome con sus dos ojos.

—Interesante, señor Riddle.

—¿Qué?

—Usted tuvo una pesadilla, estaba durmiendo, entonces, ¿por qué tiene sus zapatos puestos?

Miré a mis pies, ahí estaban mis zapatos deportivos con cordones.

—El joven señor es sonámbulo, es una medida de seguridad —respondió Alec por mí.

—Largo, señor pata de palo —el hombre se burló de mi forma de llamarlo —. O le tiraré un zapato a su fea cara.

Bueno, mi primera amenaza surgió efecto, él se retiró con Dumbledore. Solos al fin, mis rodillas fallaron y caí antes de que Alec me sujetara. No pudimos dormir correctamente esa noche, al rato de haberse marchado el director y sus secuaces apareció en nuestra alcoba un auror para efectuar la requisa.

—A mí ya me esculcaron, es obvio —le señalé mis objetos aun revueltos. Al hombre poco le importó y yo no tuve más opción que dejar que un segundo extraño revisase mis pertenencias. Alec se marchó a su habitación para recibir la requisa, quedando yo a solas con Draco.

—Le informaré a mi padre de estos abusos —me dijo con petulancia.

—Cállate niño mimado —gruñí.

Ok, yo estaba de mal genio. No logré sino dormir un par de horas en la madrugada cuando Alec volvió; dudaba que él hubiese dormido por estar cuidándome. Si, definitivamente hablaría con papi sobre el hijo de Bella, sin él yo estaría perdido, fue la sensación de protección que él me transmitía lo que me permitió dormir, aunque fuese poco tiempo. Al menos, tuvimos una buena noticia.

—Cancelaron las clases de esta semana, el castillo será requisado a profundidad —me informaron Crabbe y Goyle, los cuales venían a buscar a Draco para marcharse. El rubio se negaba a dirigirme la palabra, ofendido conmigo. Malfoy no iba a ser un buen mortífago, no era lo suficientemente sumiso.

—Podré leer en la biblioteca por diversión —asentí con una sonrisa.

—Usted y yo tenemos distintos significados de diversión, joven señor —comentó Alec, vestido y listo para salir.

Una vez se retiraron los compinches yo me solté hacia el colchón.

—La biblioteca puede esperar —bostecé. Alec estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en silencio, deslizándose debajo de la cama. Con los ojos cerrados me obligué a relajarme. _La piedra está a salvo, lady Hogwarts me avisará… mmm, ella es amable_. Me sonrojé igual que una langosta hervida, una dama me había besado. Una risa idiota brotó de mi boca.

—¿Joven señor? —pidió Alec bajo la cama.

—No todo fue malo anoche —susurré.

—A parte de lo de usted-ya-sabe-que, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Me dieron un beso.

Ahogué una risa al escuchar a Alec golpearse la cabeza con las tablas de la cama en su intento desenfrenado de salir de debajo del mueble.

—Wow, ¿con quién? Si puedo saber —preguntó con emoción, asomando su cabeza por el borde del colchón.

—No puedo decirte, se relaciona con tú-ya-sabes-que.

—Mmm ya, pero, ¿qué edad tiene?

—Es mayor.

Aquello era el colmo de la desmeritación.

—Bien hecho, joven señor —me animó Alec —. Cuando quiera irse de picaflor no es más que me diga.

Bufé.

—Ya tengo suficiente vergüenza con ella, Alec. No soportaría hacerlo con otra mujer.

Mi amigo se rió y se devolvió al suelo. Cerré mis ojos, durmiéndome gracias al arrullo la amable magia de Hogwarts.

 _Lo hizo muy bien, joven heredero de Slytherin. Descanse_.


	15. Capítulo 15

Alec me despertó para el almuerzo, al que acudí con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y con el rostro atontado por el sueño. Por doquier nos topábamos con aurores, miembros de la orden y padres de familia alterados por el trato dado a sus hijos.

—Son niños, no criminales —chillaba una mujer morena al director Dumbledore, que estaba envuelto en una marea de padres histéricos en un pasillo. Eso, al menos, me animó, iban a estar distraídos con los demás.

Alec se tensó a mi lado al ingresar al gran comedor. El lugar no daba indicios de peligro, exceptuando a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix almorzando con los profesores. Neville nos alcanzó en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Se perdieron el desayuno.

—Fuimos los primeros en ser requisados, no dormimos casi nada —le comentó Alec, ese par se empezaba a llevar bien.

—A mí me interrogaron —nos contó sirviéndose una copa de zumo de calabaza. Yo tomé verduras cocidas y un filete —. Creen que robaste lo que se oculta en el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry.

—Si, la bola de cristal —me hice el tonto cortando un trozo de carne y llevándolo a mi boca.

Neville negó.

—Ellos hablaban de una piedra. La piedra de filósofos o algo así.

—¿Piedra de filósofos? ¿La piedra filosofal? Creí que era un mito.

—No lo molestes más, Longbottom, no estamos de humor para más redadas —se quejó Alec con fuerza.

—Lo siento. Supimos que Alastor Moody te atacó esta madrugada y revolvió tus cosas —me miró.

—Si, el señor pata de palo —Alec bufó y Neville rió entre dientes —. ¿Quién es él?

—Un auror retirado, la mitad de los mortífagos que están en Azkaban fueron apresados por Moody. Hizo pasar a mi tío Rabastan dos noches en ese sitio de mierda antes de que el señor oscuro lo sacara.

—¡Tu tío prendió fuego a mi casa!

—¡Ustedes mataron a uno de los nuestros! —se defendió Alec con más indignación que rabia.

—Con razón papá tiene la foto de ese señor en su oficina —comenté para distraerlos. Funcionó, voltearon a verme.

—¿Su foto?

—Si, cuando está aburrido le tira cuchillos.

Alec rió hasta ahogarse.

Después del almuerzo y con la biblioteca cerrada, caminamos al lago con pan y queso en los bolsillos para darle de comer al calamar gigante, pero nos topamos con el lago congelado; y eso que aún noviembre no acababa. Las nevadas venían ocurriendo periódicamente, junto a las peleas de bolas de nieve, a las que yo siempre rehuía. Sin nada mejor que hacer, los tres nos dejamos caer en el suelo helado a comernos el pan y el queso, o al menos lo intentamos, Alec quiso marcharse al venir de la entrada de la escuela un carro tirado por thestral trayendo a varios miembros de la orden; entre ellos me llamó la atención la mujer de cabello rojo y el hombre de gafas redondas, él que siempre me observaba al terminar sus reuniones con el director.

—Ag, otra vez ellos —gemí yéndome hacia atrás y apoyándome en mis manos.

—¿Qué tienen? —pidió Neville —. Son amigos de mis padres.

—Y enemigos de los nuestros —Alec no dejaba de dirigirles miradas de desprecio a los miembros de la Luz que debían pasar por nuestro lado —. A todas estas, ¿nunca te han reñido por juntarte con nosotros?

—Al principio mi abuela, pero la señora Potter le pidió el favor que me permitiese estar contigo. Ah y lo mismo para los Weasley.

—Me enteré —respondí. Bueno, Neville se juntó conmigo sabiendo que era el hijo de Lord Voldemort y sin una recomendación de mi madre, él era una amistad sincera. Tal vez no duradera a largo plazo, pero era mejor que Draco o Ron.

El coche se detuvo frente a nosotros, uno de los aurores se bajó. La mujer pelirroja me miró fijamente, ella era otra que en ocasiones venía a las reuniones de la orden. Francamente, la detestaba, me veía con tanta pena y compasión que me retorcía las tripas. Noté que Neville la veía con aprehensión y Alec desviaba la vista del coche.

—Neville, tu abuela te mandó una carta —el hombre, de bigote y cabello ondulado hasta los hombros le tendió a mi amigo un sobre. Neville se puso de pie y con él nosotros, Alec sacó su varita —. ¿Qué tal, Harry?

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar con extraños —dije viendo al lago.

—Jugábamos cuando eras bebé, ¿eso no cuenta?

—No.

Lo miré, el sujeto estaba sonriendo, Neville había tomado su carta. El hombre dejó caer los ojos un instante.

—¿Qué hay de tu madre? Lily no ha dejado de llorarte.

—Canuto —le advirtió el hombre de lentes redondos en el carro.

—No la recuerdo. Márchense, por favor.

Con el ceño fruncido el hombre, el señor Canuto, se retiró encaramándose en el coche. Los thestral arrancaron. _Lily no ha dejado de llorarte_. No quise hablar más con Neville o Alec.

Ese día hubo más incidentes que, a escala, funcionaron perfectamente para desviar la atención de mí. Primero, la choza de Hagrid, que era una casa de madera y paja alejada de Hogwarts, pero aun en terrenos de la escuela, se prendió en fuego. Me dio mucha pena con él, era un hombre pobre, lo que no explicaba la razón del fuego: un dragón.

—¿De dónde sacó a este dragón? —jadeé negándome a seguir las ordenes de los aurores de alejarme. Por fortuna había más adultos presentes y entre ellos se hicieron cargo del fuego, aunque la casa de Hagrid se echó a perder.

—Que atrás niño —me gruñó uno de los aurores por quinta vez. Los demás alumnos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial del dragoncito, más o menos de mi tamaño, que expulsaba fuego torpemente por la nariz, dando evidencia de estar resfriado.

—Alec, ¿tienes papel? —pedí a mi amigo, detrás de mí.

—No le de más combustible, joven señor —comentó alegremente, él tampoco lucía intimidado con el animal.

—Voy a escribirle a papá, a ver si me permite quedármelo.

Alec negó con su cabeza tragándose una carcajada.

—¿Sería eso posible?

—Oye, ¿qué pierdo intentándolo? —me burlé.

—¡Atrás! —volvió a gritar el auror.

—Ay, qué humor —exclamé con molestia dando un paso atrás.

Terminé alejándome cuando el dragón, repentinamente molesto, empezó a atacar a los aurores a su alrededor. Neville, conocido de Hagrid desde su infancia, estaba con los Gryffindor consolando al medio gigante por la pérdida del dragón y el daño en su casa.

—Y el pobre Norberto. ¿Qué será de él? —gimoteaba.

—Lo llevarán a Rumania —aseguró Ron —. Mi hermano Charlie trabaja ahí con dragones. Ya verás que nada le faltará.

—He oído que hay muchos dragones en Rumania. Norberto tendrá amigos, Hagrid —añadió con dulzura Granger.

¿Ron y Granger? ¿En qué momento ese par se hicieron compinches? Bueno, una cosa era segura, no, dos cosas, dos cosas eran seguras: yo me alejé demasiado de los sucesos de la escuela por estar pendiente de mi «misión secreta» y Ron… yo dudaba que él fuese a cambiar. Podrían ser muy queridos conmigo, pero Barty y Rabastan, e incluso papá, eran personas similares al pelirrojo, violentas y con ira acumulada. Granger se iba a topar con una desagradable sorpresa si continuaba por ese camino.

—¿Joven señor?

Le sonreí a Alec.

—¿Crees que nos dejen hacer pociones en una aula sin supervisión?

—No sabría responderle. ¿Puedo sugerir preguntarle al profesor Snape?

—Claro, claro. Vamos, apuesto que Severus me lo permite.

Acciones que no había que realizar en una escuela: meterse al baño del género equivocado, declararse a una persona en pleno comedor (el muchacho que lo hizo aún era burla de todos porque lo rechazaron) y llamar a un profesor por su nombre. De inmediato los chicos aledaños, entre eso los Gryffindor, me miraron.

—Tú tienes huevos para dirigirte así a Snape —comentó alegremente uno de los mayores.

—Si el bastardo grasiento te oye te gritará de aquí al final de los tiempos —añadió Ron.

—¡Ron! ¡No le digas así al profesor Snape!

Y antes de que iniciaran su pelea, aclaré el asunto.

—Yo crecí con él, siempre lo he llamado por su nombre.

De hecho, yo solía referirme a todas las personas de señor y señora, pero Barty, Snape, Rabastan, Bellatrix y Rodolphus, con ellos no era capaz. Sin embargo, no era por el mismo motivo, pues la dulzura enfermiza de estos mortífagos no se parecía en nada al comportamiento de mi docente, que a lo mucho fue gentil conmigo; aun así, me enseñé, por boca de papá, a llamarlo Severus o Snape, nunca señor.

—Es cierto, Snape es un mortífago —comentó un chico al azar.

Las personas que desconocían esta información jadearon con fuerza, entre ellas Granger.

—¡¿Por qué lo dejan dictar clases?!

—Severus es un espía —le respondí —. Un espía declarado de ambos bandos, es miembro de la Orden del Fénix y también de los mortífagos.

Ron bufó.

—Cuando quieres morir joven —murmuró. Sonreí, le hallé la razón. Me alejé de ellos en lo que Granger empezaba a preguntar por la orden, específicamente el cómo se podía ser miembro.

El siguiente escándalo hizo olvidar definitivamente a todos de Norberto. Arrestaron a Quirrell.

En medio de todo el alboroto descubrieron entre sus cosas unos planos de la escuela, información sobre la piedra filosofal, una carta a medio escribir a mi padre sobre el robo de la piedra y una disculpa sincera con el añadido de ponerse a buscar el culpable inmediatamente. Con esos datos bastó para autorizar una orden firmada por un juez para revisarle el antebrazo. Encontraron la marca tenebrosa tatuada, pero de la piedra no encontraron señas; aunque el texto redactado indicaba su admisión de no tener la piedra, el señor Ojoloco no creyó ni media palabra y se quedó con las posesiones de Quirrell, para gran indignación mía.

—No pueden hacerle esto, él no hizo nada —les dije a los aurores que se lo llevaban esposado.

—Es mortífago, niño.

—Pe-pero y-yo no —el pobre hombre apenas contenía el miedo. Me dio pena con él, tanta que mi estómago se encogió. En parte, era mi culpa.

Severus se unió a mí en la defensa.

—Quirrell estaba aquí para vigilar a Riddle. No sé de dónde sacó los planos de la escuela, pero él sabía de la piedra, hizo parte de los docentes que agregaron las protecciones y admite abiertamente no haberla robado.

Los aurores se detuvieron aguardando la orden de su superior, un hombre feo y amargado con cara de haber chupado un limón.

—Lo decidirá el juez.

Y asombrado, vi cómo se lo llevaron. El resto del alumnado estaba ahí, susurrando y conspirando. Severus y yo compartimos una mirada, ambos conocíamos el destino de Quirrell, él había fallado en robar la piedra y mi padre no perdonaba la ineptitud. Por impulso, bajé hasta mi alcoba y saqué un pergamino y mi estilográfica, pero al poner la punta del objeto en el papel, retrocedí. ¿Qué ganaría escribiéndole a mi padre que yo robé la piedra? Una palabra, problemas. Interceptar y vigilar el correo era muy simple, como papá y Alec me informaban esporádicamente, a modo de advertencia.

Y así, tuve que guardar mi pluma, a sabiendas de que con este acto firmaba la sentencia de un hombre.

Con una culpa horrible, pasaron tres días. Las clases se retomaron, pero los aurores se negaban a marcharse. Si antes yo me topaba con miembros de Slytherin por los corredores vacíos, ahora eran aurores los que me vigilaban. Fui más agradecido con la presencia de mis compañeros, especialmente con Alec y Severus, quienes casi no se despegaban de mí. Al enterarnos el miércoles de la desaparición de Quirrell, volví a tener un impulso imprudente: enviarle la piedra a mi padre, pero los aurores me hicieron desistir al requisar sorpresivamente mis pertenencias en horario de clases. No podía describir la sensación de violación que sentí al ver por segunda vez mi ropa y libros regados en el suelo, al colchón en el suelo y al dosel caído; a Ismael le habían extraído el relleno.

No fui yo quien avisó a papá, fue Alec.

—¡Si vuelvo a enterarme que los aurores requisaron ilegalmente las posesiones de mi hijo o le dañaron otro de sus juguetes, iré a esa maldita escuela y quemaré hasta el último ladrillo!

Era el howler más corto que Dumbledore había recibido en esos días, pero el que más efecto surgió: el director se puso pálido.

—¡¿Ustedes qué hicieron?! —gritó sorpresivamente levantándose y asustándonos a todos. No me miraba a mí, lo que generalmente hacía, sino al señor Moody y al jefe de aurores. De lo que había captado, el señor pata de palo servía como consultor al departamento de aurores.

Los dos hombres se vieron entre sí aterrados antes de abrir la boca.

—Riddle es un sospechoso —respondió el jefe de aurores con nerviosismo.

—¡A quién se requisó dos veces la misma noche del robo! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?! ¡¿Acaso quieren que Voldemort se venga con todo su ejército?! ¡¿Tienen idea de las muertes que eso podría provocar?!

Me sorprendió que repitiera sus palabras, él era muy rico en oratoria. Los alumnos se inquietaron, los que no me miraban a mí hacían lo que yo, ver la escena.

—Pero director, Riddle es… —intentó Moody.

—El hijo pequeño y consentido de un hombre sediento de sangre con un ejército de carroñeros. ¡¿Qué parte no han entendido?! —chilló.

Nos quedamos muy quietos, congelados, algunos con los tenedores y copas aun en el aire, aguardando lo que sucedería. El director se marchó con el howler en la mano y los aurores lo siguieron, el señor pata de palo embutió una tostada en su boca previo a andar. No volví a ser molestado, seguido o requisado, aun así, ese hombre de anteojos y la mujer pelirroja aún se quedaban viéndome a lo lejos. Mis pesadillas volvieron con mayor fuerza, ya no mi madre, sino el señor Ojoloco, la pareja de aurores y Dumbledore.

Logré distraerme con el poster de Stud que al fin llegó, acompañado de una novela gráfica y una nueva historieta que salió al mercado, promocionada como un «vistazo al mundo muggle», pero cuyo dibujante confraternizaba con los ideales de la pureza de sangre. La historieta, titulada «El Niño Mago», era uno de los ataques sutiles de mi padre a la población, mostrando a una familia desagradable y a unos hermanos celosos del cariñoso y amable personaje principal para fomentar un mal sabor de boca respecto a los muggles en los niños lectores. La publicidad era fuerte, cuidadosa, reuniendo muchos avances tecnológico muggles e incluyendo declaraciones de los abusos perpetrados a los nacidos de muggle, aunque este dato no se mencionó al público.

—¿En serio tienen esos pájaros de metal que vuelan?

—¿Exactamente qué tan lejos funcionan estos teléfonos?

—¿Cuál es el sentido del televisor?

Fueron la lluvia de preguntas que inundaron a Granger, Seamus y otros alumnos nacidos de muggles y mestizos una vez yo me incluí en la promoción de la historieta, mostrándosela a los chicos de Gryffindor que me saludaban. Con mis famosos ánimos por la lectura de comics, a ninguno le pareció inusual e, impulsados con su teoría errada de que papá me lastimaba y que yo anhelaba el mundo muggle al que pertenecía debido a mis (inexistentes) lazos maternos, «El Niño Mago» empezó a ser leído por alumnos de las cuatro casas y de diversos años. Slytherin lo leyó porque yo se los recomendé alegando que era bueno conocer al enemigo.

En el primer tomo se crearon los roces entre el personaje principal y sus parientes, pero me constaba, por boca del dibujante, que más adelante se plantearía el uso de armas de fuego, lo que sea que fuera eso, la contaminación, el desecho de basura, la tala de árboles, las bombas químicas y los peligros nucleares, otra vez, lo que sea que fuera eso.

Conforme pasaban los días sin resultados, la cantidad de aurores en la escuela menguó. Me ocupé de los largos ensayos que nos asignaban, pasando horas encerrado en la biblioteca, evitando como a la plaga a los miembros de la orden; las clases de defensa se volvieron un caos debido a que, entre las cosas que los aurores robaron, estaban los planes de lecciones de Quirrell y los docentes, que se turnaban entre ellos la materia, no tenían una menor idea de cómo organizar el trabajo. La última noche en el castillo repetí la gracia del chocolate adulterado con Malfoy, dopándolo; yo no era tan idiota como para salir sin la capa de invisibilidad a los pasillos de Hogwarts, usaría otro medio.

— _Lady Hogwarts, necesito volver a la cámara de Slytherin para recuperar mis posesiones_ —siseé en el baño de mi habitación. Alec permanecía en el dormitorio con Draco.

Hogwarts no me respondió con palabras, una puerta apareció en el muro y me sirvió como transporte para aparecer en el baño de niñas del segundo piso. Sin presiones de ningún tipo, bajar por el tobogán fue divertido. Logré hacer una voltereta al caer en el suelo, evitando golpearme. Algún día saciaría mi curiosidad e iría a las cámaras tras la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, pero por ahora…

_Gran regalo de yule que conseguiste, papá._

Por mi mente jamás pensó la posibilidad de no dársela, de ocultarla de él y de los demás para conservar la piedra filosofal y su poder para mí. Me guardé la piedra en el bolsillo y volví a pedir una salida a Hogwarts. Me habría gustado usar la vía que la cámara me ofrecía, la cual me dejaba en el gran comedor, podría caminar un rato, pero la probabilidad de toparme con el auror Moody y su ojo especial era alta y un riesgo innecesario. La puerta tallada me dejó en el baño de mi alcoba.

Con cautela me colé en mi habitación, Alec me aguardaba leyendo la revista de «El Niño Mágico».

—Interesantes esos computadores, ¿lo consiguió, joven señor?

—Si.

Me acerqué a mi baúl y lo abrí, adentro ya estaban todas mis cosas. Zambullí la piedra y la capa dentro, cerrando de inmediato el baúl, indescifrable para el ojo del auror Moody. Alec recibió su mochila, este tiempo estuvo usando una que tomó de la caja de perdidos y encontrados y que llevaba años sin reclamarse.

—¿Confirmó con el señor oscuro?

—Papá nos recogerá en Hosmegade a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, desde ahí apareceremos en el castillo, tu mamá te aguarda allá.

Convencí a papá de llevarnos él mismo a su castillo comentando el abuso de los aurores y lo mucho que me asustaba tener que topármelos en el tren. Papá aceptó, usé la furia que sentía él para con ellos a mi beneficio. _Ja, y el sombrero dijo que yo no encajaba en la casa de los manipuladores_.

En la mañana me despedí de Neville, prometiendo que nos escribiríamos.

—Podrías pasar un par de días en mi casa —ofreció montando en el carro que nos conduciría a los límites del terreno de la escuela.

—No lo veo viable, pero igual yo le pregunto a mi papi.

Hubo un poco de desorden en la salida porque un carro chocó contra otro y sus costados se engancharon, no logramos esquivar el caos al salir y ya íbamos sobre la hora.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó Neville al ver que nos internábamos en el pueblo en lugar de permanecer en el camino en dirección de la estación de trenes.

—Mi papá nos va a recoger —dije. Neville palideció y asintió.

—Feliz yule.

—Feliz yule.

En el punto de encuentro, frente a una tienda de zapatos, no encontramos a papá, él nos encontró a nosotros tomándonos por las nucas y dándonos un mini ataque cardiaco.

—¿Por qué tanto miedo? —se burló.

—Mi señor, yo creía que era un auror.

Papá frunció el ceño.

—Tendré que hablar con Dumbledore, si ustedes están así de asustados es porque la vigilancia supuestamente discreta luego de mi howler rayó en el acoso. Prepárense —dijo antes de aparecernos en la puerta de entrada de su castillo, permanentemente abierta. Tuve tiempo de pensar con terror que Dumbledore había cumplido su palabra, desde el howler yo no noté a nadie. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiese tomado el camino largo?

_Jodido, estaría jodido._

—¡Alec!

Bellatrix Lestrange era una mujer que yo consideraba atractiva. Ella vino corriendo en uno de sus usuales vestidos oscuros y sexys en dirección de su hijo, al cual apretó contra su pecho. Intercambié con papá una mirada de incomodidad antes de que él se alejara.


End file.
